


Под манговым деревом

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: События начинают развиваться в 1965 году, когда Мародерам всего по 5 лет, мы проследуем за ними с момента их встречи, становления друзьями, поступим вместе с ними в Хогвартс и познаем все, что это влечет – озорство, дружбу и даже толику трагедии.





	1. Глава 1. 1965, Годрикова Впадина.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beneath the Mango Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301025) by [owlways_and_forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlways_and_forever/pseuds/owlways_and_forever). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Редактор - прекрасная Kana_Go.

Эдвард и Маргарет Поттеры из Годриковой Впадины с гордостью говорили, что они совершенно нормальные люди, слава Богу. Эдвард унаследовал большое состояние от своего деда, некоторое время бывшего министром магии, так что семья Поттеров жила в достатке. Да, все правильно, хотя Поттеры и были нормальными, они не были тем, что подразумевают под этим словом, поскольку Эдвард и Маргарет Поттеры были волшебниками. Они оба происходили из магических семей с длинными родословными, про Эдварда даже ходили слухи, что его семья берет свое начало от древней ветви рода Певереллов из сказки о Дарах Смерти. Эдвард в десять раз преиумножил состояние своей семьи с помощью заклинаний и устройств, которые он изобретал, чтобы останавливать опасных волшебников с помощью мракоборцев, и, хотя теперь у него было больше денег, чем требовалось, он продолжал работать в Министерстве магии. Маргарет уже несколько лет не работала, с тех пор как вышла замуж за Эдварда, и проводила время дома, воспитывая их единственного сына, Джеймса, который уже в пять лет был порядочным наказанием.

Джеймс Альберт Поттер был избалованным буйным мальчишкой с вечно немытыми черными волосами и усмешкой, создававшей впечатление, будто он что-то задумал (обычно так и было). Он был довольно высоким для своих лет, и Маргарет Поттер с гордостью хвалилась всем желающим, что он вымахает до шести футов и будет очень красив. Кажется, женщина отрицала любые проступки или недостатки своего сына, глядя на него исключительно с идеальной точки зрения. В итоге он получал все, что хотел, включая маленькую детскую гоночную метлу, на которую он указывал через окно «Качественных Товаров для Квиддича», куда он заявился вместе с матерью.

— Джеймс, дорогой, — ласково говорила она, перебирая пряди его волос, — мы же в прошлом году купили тебе метлу на Рождество.  
— Но мам, — ныл мальчик, дергая её за солидную черную мантию, — эта намного лучше! Она быстрее, и может делать крутые повороты! Она самая лучшая!  
— Ну, я думаю, ты уже перерос старую, — вслух подумала мать, проводя большим пальцем по щеке сына, стирая остатки дневного шоколадного мороженого. — У тебя пальцы ног волочатся по земле, а этого мы допустить не можем. Нет, я думаю, нам лучше купить её.

Она с улыбкой указала на дверь, и Джеймс тотчас же помчался к ней, открыл и, не оглядываясь, влетел внутрь. Маргарет с нежностью покачала головой и последовала в магазин за маленьким мальчиком, извлекая кошелек из модной сумочки, сшитой из драконьей кожи.

Вернулись домой они поздно вечером, нагруженные сумками, и Джеймс с неохотой помог матери внести их в дом прежде, чем вырвался в сад со своей новой метлой. Маргарет нашла Септимию, их домового эльфа, готовящей ужин на кухне, и велела отнести сумки наверх, а заодно убедиться, что вещи убраны верно. После этого Маргарет отправилась в гостиную, взяла книгу, которую читала на этой неделе, и расположилась поуютнее на диване, пока не услышала, что Эдвард вернулся домой.

— Как дела на работе, дорогой? — спросила Маргарет Поттер, вставая, чтобы поцеловать мужа в щеку.  
— Как обычно, милая, ничего сверхъестественного, — ответил Эдвард, располагаясь на диване рядом с женой. — Когда ужин будет готов?  
— Простите, сэр и мадам, ужин уже готов, если желаете, — тишину пронзил голосок Септимии, стоявшей в дверном проеме гостиной.  
— Превосходно, — откликнулся Эдвард, с некоторой неохотой вставая на ноги.  
— Я позову Джеймса, — предложила Маргарет. Скользнув по коридору и выйдя во двор, она позвала сына и вернулась в дом вместе с ним.  
— Пожалуйста, помойте руки, сэр, — обратилась Септимия к Джеймсу, и он повиновался без возражений.  
— Чем сегодня занимался, сынок? — спросил Эдвард, когда вся семья села за стол, и Джеймс расположился между родителями.  
— Мы с мамой ходили в Косой переулок, — вежливо ответил он, — а потом я учился летать. Однажды я хочу сыграть с «Торнадо»!  
— Да, ты как-то говорил, — рассмеялся отец, а Маргарет безуспешно попыталась скрыть улыбку. — Для этого тебе придется основательно потрудиться.  
— Я знаю, — радостно отвечает Джеймс, болтая ногами под столом.

Семья наслаждается прекрасным ужином из стейка, жареного картофеля, моркови и гороха с десертом из свежеприготовленного персикового коблера* и ванильного мороженого. После еды Джеймс полчаса играл на фортепиано, и его отправили спать, хотя он не спит допоздна, уставившись в колдографии из журнала по квиддичу, который он стащил днем.

Таков был распорядок дня пятилетнего Джеймса Поттера — уроки утром, ленч, квиддич днем, ужин, игра на фортепиано, затем сон. У него есть все, что можно купить за деньги, кроме друзей. В Годриковой Впадине не так много других детей его возраста, и они избегают избалованного мальчишку, оставляя его играть в одиночестве. Он даже не осознает того, что скучает, хотя сейчас он вполне доволен, летая на метле или разыгрывая родителей и домового эльфа.

*персиковый коблер — традиционный американский десерт, вареные персики в легком сиропе, покрытые крупной крошкой домашнего овсяного печенья. Подаётся горячим в глубоком блюде, обыкновенно вместе с пиалой охлаждённых густо взбитых сливок, которые гости кладут каждый по вкусу.  



	2. Глава 2. 1965, Илкли.

Лайал и Хоуп Люпин вовсе не претендовали на то чтобы быть нормальными, но и ничего не имели против таковых. Они жили в маленьком домике в волшебной деревушке Илкли, счастливая семья с пятилетним сыном Ремусом и новорожденной дочуркой Зевой. Они были немного эксцентричными — Лайал был специалистом по нечеловеческим духовным явлениям, и частенько говорил об увлеченностях полтергейстами и боггартами, наслаждаясь тем, как истории об их проделках смешат семью. Хоуп, пока не встретила Лайонела, работала в страховом офисе, а теперь время от времени консультировала в Отделе маггловских взаимоотношений Министерства магии, помогая им лучше понимать не магических индивидов, таких, как она сама.

Ремус рос тихим прилежным мальчиком. В пять лет он уже читал, чем очень удивил обоих своих родителей. Он внимательно слушал рассказы отца, запоминая деталь за деталью о существах, о которых рассказывал Люпин-старший, и, узнав все, принимался искать новых существ, информацию о которых потом с гордостью представлял родителям за ужином. Больше всего на свете он любил свою младшую сестренку и каждый вечер просил разрешения укачать её — ему всегда позволяли. Он нашептывал ей сказки о единорогах, фениксах и других фантастических зверях, обещая, что это принесет ей чудесные сны.

Лайал уходил на работу в Бюро по регулированию и контролю Магических существ, запечатлев поцелуй на лбу каждого из своих детей и на губах обожаемой жены. Этот день ничем не отличался от других. Он крутнулся на крыльце, растворившись в воздухе, и через мгновение уже был в вестибюле Министерства, где отправился к золотым лифтам, доставившим его в кабинет. Заглянув в календарь, он увидел, что по графику его первая встреча назначена на одиннадцать утра — допрос некоего Фенрира Грейбека по делу, связанному со смертью двух маггловских детей. Он просмотрел документы, ознакомился с деталями, и, прежде чем он отложил папку, часы на стене показывали без четверти одиннадцать.

Лайал Люпин поспешил надвинуть очки на нос, отправился к лифту и спустился на первый этаж, где находилась серия камер, предназначенных для дачи показаний. Он был членом комитета из пяти человек, уважаемой коллегии, но сейчас у него было странное чувство. Чувство неправильности происходящего.

Двух девочек нашли разорванными в клочья, на их маленьких телах были обнаружены следы больших когтей, но Министерство почему-то обеспокоилось, что кто-то может обнаружить магию перед магглами. Когда прибыли официальные лица, они нашли этого человека в двух кварталах от тел, он убегал так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Теперь он сидел в маленьком кабинете на стуле со светящимися цепями на подлокотниках, и те медленно извивались, словно угрожая опутать и руки человека. Лайал вошел в кабинет и занял последнее оставшееся место напротив Грейбека, ведущий следователь Мармадьюк Гофф кивнул ему прежде, чем начать допрос.

— Мистер Грейбек, — начал Гофф, пока его ручка делала пометки, — будьте добры, назовите ваш статус.  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — переспросил мужчина, его голос был похож на рык.  
— Вы волшебник, сквиб или маггл? — пояснил Гофф.  
— Ничто из перечисленного, — ответил Грейбек, хотя на взгляд Лайала он не выглядел растерянным. — Но я не умею колдовать, если вы спрашиваете об этом.  
— Спасибо, — продолжил Гофф. — А теперь не будете ли вы любезны объяснить события минувшей ночи.  
— Слушайте, я ничего не знаю, хорошо? Я гулял, думал о своем, и тут увидел это огромное животное, может, это был медведь или волк, не могу сказать наверняка, поскольку было темно. Но оно, казалось, кого-то ело, кого-то большого, я подумал, оленя, и собирался подойти, но тут он взглянул прямо на меня, и, черт возьми, я побежал за ним. Тогда-то вы меня и схватили.

Остальные члены совета переглянулись, но взгляд Лайала по-прежнему был сосредоточен на Грейбеке, он вспоминал, что Ремус рассказывал ему об оборотнях за ужином. «Оборотни в своем человеческом облике стареют быстрее, чем обычные люди. Ты об этом знал, папа?» — спросил его Ремус, и Лайал был вынужден признать, что нет. Он взглянул на сидевшего напротив него мужчину, который утверждал, что ему лишь двадцать пять, а выглядел на все тридцать. «В дни, предшествующие полнолунию, и спустя несколько дней после него они выглядят бледными, взмокшими и больными, как ты в прошлом году, папа, когда болел гриппом». Лайал присмотрелся внимательнее к Грейбеку, обратив внимание на то, что он действительно выглядит слегка занемогшим, и постарался вспомнить дату последнего полнолуния; он думал, что преступление случилось именно в ту ночь. «Иногда у них бывают шрамы, они могут нападать на себя сами, если поблизости нет людей». Он заметил длинный розовый шрам, пересекающий шею Грейбека, такой шрам легко мог быть оставлен когтем, а на запястьях можно было разглядеть следы, похожие на следы от укусов.

— Что ж, сейчас, — говорил Гофф, — я не вижу причин для подозрений, — Лайал наблюдал, как на лице Грейбека начала расцветать улыбка, и обратил внимание на форму зубов.  
— Он лжет, — решительно вмешался Лайал, и улыбка Грейбека погасла, а Гофф осекся и повернулся к коллеге. — Он оборотень, — Грейбек зарычал, но голоса других следователей его заглушили.  
— Не будь смешным, Лайал, — фыркнул Гофф, — у тебя нет никаких доказательств.  
— Сын рассказывал мне о симптомах, они все налицо, — начал Лайал, но его тут же перебили:  
— Твоему сыну пять лет, ты ждешь, что мы ему поверим?  
— Он очень умный мальчик, — заспорил Люпин-старший, чувствуя, что внутри загорается злость. — Слушайте, откуда у меня информация, не важно, важно, что он подходит под описание!  
— Лайал, это абсурд, — ругался Гофф, его тон не оставлял возможности для споров, но Лайал уже злился.  
— Что еще может быть не так с теми бедными детьми, Мармадьюк? — воскликнул он, теряя над собой контроль. — Оборотни бездушны и злы! Они не заслуживают ничего, кроме смерти! Сейчас напротив нас сидит один из них, убивший двоих ни в чем не повинных маггловских детей, и ты хочешь дать ему уйти?  
— Возможно, тебе следует уйти домой пораньше, Лайал, — Гофф говорил тихо, хотя было понятно, что это не предложение. — Тебе сегодня явно нездоровится.

С вздымающейся грудью, собрав свои вещи, Лайал, выбежал, минуя скалящегося Грейбека, через служебный вход, откуда он трансгрессировал домой в бешенстве.

— Лайал, дорогой, — воскликнула Хоуп, когда он вошел через парадную дверь. — Почему ты пришел домой так рано?  
— Просто плохой день на работе, милая, не о чем волноваться, — ответил Лайал, быстро поцеловав её в щеку, но Хоуп все еще беспокоилась. Учитывая, что на кухне сидел Ремус, а у неё на руках спала Зева, она ничего не сказала, но взглянула на мужа так, что он понял: позже придется объясняться.  
— Что за очаровательных созданий ты изучаешь сегодня, Ремус? — спросил Лайал, усаживаясь на соседний рядом с сыном стул и протянув руки за малюткой, чтобы Хоуп могла приготовить еще один сэндвич.  
— Водяных чертей! — радостно ответил мальчик, поедая бутерброд с арахисовым маслом и желе. — Ты знал, что некоторые русалки держат их в качестве домашних питомцев?  
— Нет, не знал, это чудесно. Полагаю, для приручения этих зверей требуется опасный полукровка, — ответил Лайал, а мальчик почти незаметно нахмурился, услышав о предрассудках отца.

Спустя некоторое время Лайал получил сову от Мармадьюка Гоффа с сообщением о том, что Фенрир Грейбек сбежал, когда в Министерстве его приговорили к изменению памяти, поскольку он считался крайне опасным. Лайал провел целый день в своем маленьком кабинете, перелистывая книги одну за другой в поисках доказательств того, что он не ошибся насчет Грейбека. Он был необычайно подавлен, когда Хоуп позвала его к ужину, а Ремус принялся отвлекать его рассказами о водяных чертях. Они уложили детей спать пораньше, и Лайал принялся вышагивать по гостиной, бормоча себе под нос защитные чары. Хоуп сидела на диване и обеспокоенно смотрела на мужа. Когда, наконец, он успокоился, то глубоко вздохнул, взял жену за руку и они пошли спать. Он не рассчитал, что ночью их сыну станет жарко, он откроет окно и попадет в беду.

Ремус проснулся от шума, доносившегося из угла его комнаты. Он сел на постели, его сердечко часто билось, а рык эхом разносился вокруг. Звук становится громче по мере приближения зверя, благодаря слабому лунному свету мальчик видит: это не обычный волк. У этого волка была приплюснутая морда, спутанная серая шерсть, тусклые, похожие на человеческие, глаза и темно-серый хвост. Увидев капающую с клыков слюну, Ремус задрожал и пополз в угол кровати. Когда оборотень приблизился, мальчик слегка заскулил, подтянув одеяло к подбородку — где-то внутри тлела надежда на то, что зверь оставит его в покое, и знание, что этого не произойдет. Он ломал голову, перелопачивая все известные факты — если он закричит, то оборотень нападет раньше; ликантропия передается только через укус, хотя когтями можно убить; оборотни намного сильнее и быстрее, чем обычные волки, но ничто из того, что помнил Ремус, не помогало. Оборотень прыгнул, и мальчик поднял руки, чтобы защитить лицо, непроизвольно обнажая свой торс. Он почувствовал укус в районе ребер и вскрикнул, боль ослепила его. Дверь в его комнату тут же открылась, и Ремус увидел силуэт своего отца с волшебной палочкой наперевес. Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло, сколько заклинаний потребовалось, но отец победил, заставив оборотня с воем выпрыгнуть в окно. Лайал, подбежал к сыну, истекающему кровью на постели.

— Пап, — прохрипел Ремус, по его лицу текли слезы, — растолки серебро и дикий бадьян, пап, — прошептал он, и в глазах все потемнело.

Очнулся Ремус на постели своих родителей, сквозь окно струился яркий солнечный свет, в боку колола боль. Рядом на стуле сидел отец, вид у него был изможденный, словно он провел бессонную ночь, а мать ходила по комнате, пытаясь успокоить маленькую сестренку.

— Зубы или когти? — хриплым голосом спросил Ремус. — Папа? Зубы или когти?

Лайал не ответил, лишь печально взглянул на сына и уронил голову на руки, остро чувствуя свою вину. Тогда Ремус узнал — зубы. Может, и когти тоже, но зубы точно. Он откинул голову на подушку и заплакал.


	3. Глава 3. 1965, Лондон.

Орион и Валбурга Блэк были снобами, ходившими с высоко поднятыми головами и одним этим напоминавшими всем вокруг о том, что они элита общества, не только богатые, но и чистокровные волшебники. У них было два сына, одного они обожали, а во втором Валбурга была разочарована. Кстати, тот, кто плохо был знаком с семьей, мог бы подумать, что ребенок у них только один — настолько Блэки любили младшего сына.

Сириус Финнеас Блэк был старшим из двух мальчишек, на голове у него вилась копна черных волос, оттенявшая серые глаза. Мать всегда пыталась остричь ему космы, но они отрастали за ночь, а широкая улыбка Сириуса сводила её с ума. «Такая прическа не подходит члену семьи Блэк», — говорила она, отправляя его в комнату без ужина. Маленький Сириус всегда рос непокорным, делая прямо противоположное тому, что от него ждали родители. А еще он не любил своего младшего брата.

Идеальный маленький Регулус, не делавший ничего дурного, всегда получал все желаемое. Четырехлетний мальчик был настолько избалован, что, стоило ему взглянуть на мать полными притворных слез глазами, как он получал все, чего хотел.

— Я хочу это! — кричал Регулус брату однажды днем, тыча в маленького игрушечного дракона, которого Сириус держал в ладони.  
— Он мой, — отвечал Сириус, отводя руку младшего брата. — Ты его только сломаешь.  
— Но я его хочу! — снова крикнул Регулус, обиженно надувшись. Хотя на старшего брата это обычно не действовало.  
— Иди играй со своими игрушками, — сказал ему Сириус, слегка оттолкнув. Маленький мальчик нарочно повалился на пол, заливаясь слезами от воображаемой боли.  
— Регулус, какого Мерлина…? — суровый мужчина, облаченный в жилет, застегнутый на все пуговицы, и брюки, влетел в комнату, переводя взгляд с одного мальчишки на другого. — Мальчики, что здесь происходит?  
— О…он…т-толкнул меня, — разревелся Регулус прежде, чем Сириус смог ответить, оставляя того глядеть на отца с отвисшей челюстью.  
— Это правда? — вопросил Орион Блэк старшего сына, и его суровое лицо стало еще суровее.  
— Нет! — умолял Сириус, его сердце часто стучало. — Он хотел отобрать у меня мою игрушку, и я только…ну, стукнул его слегка, но не сильно! Он сам упал!  
— Он маленький мальчик, Сириус, ты должен помнить об этом.  
— Он только на год младше меня, — вспылил Сириус, дурной характер начинал брать свое.  
— Сириус Финнеас Блэк, не хами мне, — веско предупредил Орион, у которого характер был не намного лучше, чем у сына.  
— Я не… — он еще говорил, когда большая ладонь с силой ударила его по затылку, отчего он вскрикнул.  
— Что я тебе сказал? — переспросил Орион, его лицо раскраснелось. Маленький Сириус уставился в пол, пытаясь спрятать слезы, в то время как Регулус победоносно смотрел на эту сцену. — Отдай брату игрушку.  
— Но… — начал было Сириус, но его прервал другой удар по голове.  
— Я сказал — отдай брату игрушку, — велел Орион, и Сириус уронил маленького дракона на ковер, сдерживаемые слезы пролились. — Ты плачешь, сынок? — спросил Орион с отвращением

Сириус в ярости мотнул головой, черные кудри разметались во все стороны.

— Наверх, — скомандовал Орион, отвешивая Сириусу очередной подзатыльник, благодаря которому он ощутимо стукнулся о дверной косяк. — ЖИВО!

Сириус, сдерживая слезы, взобрался по лестнице так быстро, как только мог, и очутившись в своей комнате, плотно закрыл дверь. Теперь он мог рыдать, не опасаясь, что его потревожат. Не в первый раз в своей жизни Сириус Блэк хотел быть где угодно, но не в доме на площади Гриммо, двенадцать, и с любой другой семьей в мире.


	4. Глава 4. 1965, Уитби.

Мёрфи и Айседора Петтигрю вели тихую скромную жизнь. Она была учительницей в средней школе, а он — бухгалтером, и они с сыном жили довольно скучно. Кроме того, у Айседоры имелся секрет, очень неприятный, она надеялась, что он никогда не выйдет наружу, поскольку опасалась, что он разрушит её приятную, хотя и скучноватую жизнь. Она никогда не рассказывала мужу о том, что она ведьма, и очень старалась, чтобы он об этом не узнал.

Питер Спенсер Петтигрю, их пятилетний сынишка, не проявлял никаких способностей к магии и казался совершенно нормальным маленьким мальчиком. Он рос пухленьким, не толстым, но мягкотелым, щекастым и с маленькими слезящимися глазками. Его грязные светлые волосы всегда казались слегка тусклыми, седыми, будто он преждевременно старел, а еще для своего возраста он был небольшого роста. Питер был болезненным мальчиком, часто пропускал школу, и это оставило свой отпечаток: он был бледным, вечно потным, даже когда не болел.

Неделей ранее Питер увидел, как мать чинит волшебной палочкой разбитую тарелку, и выхватил её из рук. Из-за резкого движения заклинание попало бедному Питеру прямо в лицо, из-за чего оно приобрело сходство с крысиной мордой. Перепуганная Айседора трансгрессировала в больницу святого Мунго вместе с сыном, и там его лицу довольно быстро вернули прежний облик.

Однако оказалось, что Питер в больнице подхватил какую-то инфекцию, и измученная Айседора была занята тем, чтобы скрыть необычные симптомы от мужа. Началось все несколько дней назад, когда Питер слегка позеленел и обзавелся парой-тройкой прыщиков, и она сказала Мерфи, что это, должно быть, необычный случай ветрянки, но было ясно, что больше это не сработает. Кожа Питера теперь была удивительного зеленого цвета, а тело покрыто зудящей фиолетовой оспой. Хуже всего было то, что, когда он чихал, из носа летели искры. Айседора перепробовала все известные маггловские средства, отрицая необычную природу хвори сына, но она уже начинала отчаиваться. Из спальни сына, где она из кожи вон лезла, пытаясь накормить его супом, Айседора услышала хлопок двери.

— Дорогая? — услышала она голос Мёрфи и не стала отвечать, надеясь, что тогда он решит, будто они ушли к врачу.  
Шаги тяжело зазвучали на лестнице, она молилась, чтобы он поднялся в их спальню, чтобы прилечь или переодеться, что угодно. «Просто не заходи сюда». Но удача сегодня была не на стороне Айседоры, и дверь в комнату Питера открылась, Мёрфи стоял в дверном проеме и взирал на сына в полном недоумении. Хуже всего было то, что именно в этот момент Питер закашлялся, и изо рта вырвался всплеск пламени, потрескивающего в воздухе.  
— Что за чертовщина происходит с нашим сыном? — воскликнул Мёрфи, не в силах поверить в увиденное.  
— Ну… это… Я… Ладно, это драконья оспа, — наконец, призналась Айседора, чувствуя себя побежденной.  
— Прости, что? — переспросил Мёрфи, озадаченно моргая.  
— Драконья оспа, — невозмутимо повторила Айседора.  
— Что…что такое драконья оспа?  
— Волшебный эквивалент ветрянки, дорогой, — ответила Айседора, стараясь говорить так, чтобы это звучало как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Волшебный…? Что? — пролепетал он. — Из, что за ерунду ты говоришь.  
— Я ведьма, Мёрфи, дорогой, — объяснила она, нерешительно улыбаясь, — и это одна из болезней, с которой я росла.  
— Ты…?  
— Да, ведьма, — повторила она, стараясь не потерять терпение.  
— С ним все будет в порядке? — спросил Мёрфи, фокусируя внимание на больном маленьком сыне.  
— Ну, думаю, я должна отвезти его в больницу, — ответила Айседора, обеспокоенно нахмурясь.  
— В больнице знают, как это лечить? — удивленно переспросил он.  
— Нет, нет, конечно нет, не говори глупости. Это магическая больница святого Мунго.  
— Святого… — повторил Мёрфи, пытаясь осмыслить ситуацию.  
— Помоги мне его забрать, дорогой, — велела Айседора, и Мёрфи без разговоров повиновался.  
— Как мы туда попадем? — спросил Мёрфи, пытаясь оставаться спокойным, невзирая на то, что чувствовал себя, будто выброшенная на берег рыба.  
— Мы? Тебе не нужно идти, — ответила она, пытаясь защитить его.  
Получилось немного резковато.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — ощетинился он. — В конце концов, я его отец.  
— Знаю, дорогой, я там была, — огрызнулась Айседора. — Мёрф, пойми, там много разного рода странностей, я не хочу шокировать тебя.  
— Слишком поздно, — пробормотал он себе под нос, но Айседора услышала и сурово взглянула на него. — Я настаиваю на том, чтобы сопровождать вас, — заявил он, и она лишь смиренно вздохнула.  
— Ладно, тогда неси Питера.

Мёрфи вновь берет сына на руки и спускается по лестнице, пристраивая его поудобнее на заднем сиденье автомобиля. Двое взрослых садятся вперед, и Айседора указывает мужу, куда ехать. Примерно через час или полтора они оказываются в Лидсе, она знает, что здесь есть здание, откуда они могут трансгрессировать в лондонскую больницу — стоит лишь открыть дверь, и они окажутся в отделении неотложной помощи святого Мунго, по её мнению, это наименее травматичный способ доставить её мужа в больницу. Ему не нужно знать о том, что все это время он ехал в Лондон, по крайней мере, пока.

Они подъехали к ветхому фасаду магазина, зажатому меж двух других магазинов, и Мёрфи Петтигрю взглянул на него с опаской.

— Это и есть больница? — подозрительно спросил он.  
— Снаружи она заколдована, — легко соврала она, — для отвлечения внимания. Внутри все совсем иначе, — Мёрфи кивнул её словам.

Они припарковались и вышли из машины, Мёрфи взял на руки маленького Питера и понес в сторону неведомого здания. Из-за заразности болезни мальчика их поспешно препроводили в отдельную комнату приемной, где они прождали одного из целителей почти час. Им вручили большой запас необходимого зелья, велели каждые шесть часов давать ребенку, и возвращаться в больницу, если через неделю он не выздоровеет. Домой они возвращались спокойно, Айседора нервно ёрзала, а Мёрфи пребывал в глубокой задумчивости, пытаясь осмыслить узнанную в течение дня информацию. Он отнес Питера наверх и уложил в кровать. А потом они закатили грандиозную ссору, которой Питер, находившийся под действием целебного зелья, не услышал.


	5. Глава 5. 1968, Годрикова Впадина.

Джеймс Поттер лежал под плакучей ивой, растущей в парке возле его дома, длинные ветви защищали его от летней жары. Услышав неподалеку, в траве, летящие над травой голоса других детей, он задумался, не присоединиться ли к ним. Пока он размышлял, дети подошли достаточно близко, чтобы он мог слышать их слова, и услышанное заставило его сердце забиться чаще.

— Ты видел Поттера этим утром? — Джеймс узнал голос Альберта Ранкорна, мерзкого парня на год старше него. — На метле он был похож на умирающего гиппогрифа.  
Другие дети заржали, и Джеймс приподнял голову, вытирая предательские слезы, выступившие на глазах.  
— Боже, надеюсь, он попытается влезть в сборную по квиддичу, вот будет умора, — продолжает Ранкорн под угодливый смех.  
Джеймс сжал кулаки, изо всех сил борясь с желанием выпрыгнуть из своего укрытия и врезать в челюсть Ранкорну, даром, что он был крупнее.  
— А его родители, Боже, они же древние, — потешался Ранкорн, — что ж удивительного в том, что со своей строгой мантией и классической музыкой Поттер смахивает на старичка.

Смех и голос Ранкорна стихали по мере того, как он и другие дети удалялись, а Джеймс бежал через парк так быстро, как только мог, и ветер сдувал слезы с его лица. Через несколько минут он добрался до библиотеки, которая вмещала небольшую секцию, посвященную музыке, как волшебной, так и маггловской. Он погрузился в чтение книг, слушая имеющиеся в библиотеке образцы треков, и записывал имена некоторых авторов:

Джими Хендрикс  
Earth  
The New Yardbirds  
The Beatles  
Jethro Tull  
The Rolling Stones  
The Velvet Underground  
Pink Floyd  
Grateful Dead  
The Who  
A Bludger to the Head  
Elzevir  
Hogwarts Trainwreck  
Snidget

Джеймс побежал домой, крепко сжимая в руке лист, на кухню он ворвался, до смерти перепугав бедняжку Септимию — она даже свалилась со стула.

— Септ, я должен попасть в магазин маггловской одежды, — заявил Джеймс, чем очень удивил домовую эльфийку.  
— Но зачем, молодой мастер Джеймс? — спросила она, вытирая свои небольшие кожистые руки о фартук.  
— Одежда, Септ, одежда! — воскликнул Джеймс, и она лишь покачала головой.  
— У молодого мастера Джеймса есть множество мантий, — ответила Септимия, возвращаясь к готовке.  
— Да не мантии, я хочу повседневную, классную одежду, — объяснил Джеймс, топнув с досадой ногой, когда эльфийка решительно покачала головой, хлопая ушками. — Ну пожалуйста?  
— Об этом вы можете поговорить с хозяином или хозяйкой Поттер, когда они вернутся, — твердо сказала она, скрестив ручки на маленькой груди.  
— Мама с папой не поймут, — ныл Джеймс, обращаясь к эльфийке, — только ты.  
Крохотная домовая эльфийка внимательно посмотрела на него, прежде чем недовольно фыркнуть и стряхнуть с себя руки мальчика.  
— Ладно, Септимия отведет молодого мастера Поттера в Лондон в магазин маггловской одежды, — покорно вздохнула она, и Джеймс с радостным воплем обнял её, отчего она почувствовала себя крайне неловко.

Младший Поттер взлетел по лестнице в свою спальню, где сменил мантию на штаны и накрахмаленную рубашку (максимально приближенную к маггловской одежду), пока Септимия доставала из ящика стола немного маггловских денег, хранившихся там для особого случая, и накладывала на себя чары, чтобы оставаться незамеченной в городе.

Они трансгрессировали в Камден Таун, где Джеймс целый день провел, гуляя по магазинам, обсуждая с продавцами лучшие музыкальные коллективы и запоминая новые имена, эти разговоры сопровождались покупкой как минимум одной новой футболки с принтом той или иной группы, и к концу дня он возвращается домой с Септимией, одетый в потертые джинсы, черную футболку с принтом недавно выпущенного альбома Pink Floyd — Saucerful of Secrets и полной сумкой дисков для прослушивания.

Каждый день до конца лета Джеймс слушает рок-музыку дома или во дворе Поттер-хауса, где он тренируется, работая над собой, чтобы заставить Альберта Ранкорна подавиться своими словами. Джеймс чувствует себя лучше, когда родители соглашаются отдать его в команду Малой лиги осенью, и он упрашивает их разрешить ему учиться играть на ударных вдобавок к урокам фортепиано, и они идут на компромисс, записав его на уроки игры на гитаре (впрочем, об этом Маргарет и Эдвард Поттеры впоследствии пожалели, поскольку тренировки Джеймса допоздна не давали им спать). В конце концов, ему уже не требовалось притворяться, и его новая личность сделалась настоящей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> — в 1969 году группа Earth поняла, что её ошибочно принимают за другой коллектив с аналогичным названием, и стала называться Black Sabbath.  
> — The New Yardbirds начала свое существование в 1968 году, но свой первый концерт она отыграла 25 октября 1968 года под новым именем, Led Zeppelin.  
> — Релиз альбома Pink Floys A Saucerful of Secrets состоялся 29 июня 1968 года в Великобритании.  
> — Некоторые названия известных рок-групп я заимствовала из Поттер-Вики, их названия или истории создания мне не принадлежат.


	6. Глава 6. 1968, Верхнее Флагли.

— Папа, можно мне еще шоколадку? — спросил Ремус Люпин.

Родители обменялись очень серьезными взглядами и попытались сделать вид, что они вовсе не собирались обсуждать переезд, когда дети покинут комнату.

— Нет, — жестко ответил Лайал, будто стремясь показать жене: «Я тоже могу быть с ним строгим».  
— Почему ты так пристрастился к шоколаду в последнее время? — сощурилась Хоуп Люпин, глядя на восьмилетнего сына. — Ты никогда его особо не любил.  
— Не знаю, хочется и все, — ответил Ремус, его щеки слегка порозовели. — Я слыхал, что такое иногда случается, ну, знаете, с возрастом вкусы меняются.  
— И правда, — пробормотала Хоуп, но сейчас была масса других, более важных вещей, требующих её внимания, нежели вкусовые пристрастия сына.  
— Ремус, возьми Зеву наверх, пусть она вздремнет, — велел Лайал, и мальчик протянул руку, чтобы отвести наверх возражающую сестренку.

Брат и сестра были совсем не похожи друг на друга. Ремус, несмотря на светло-каштановые волосы, унаследованные от отца, в остальном был копией матери — те же зеленые глаза и вытянутое лицо с мягким, добрым выражением. У Зевы же была копна непослушных светлых кудрей, а бледную кожу покрывала россыпь веснушек. Она была ниже, чем Ремус в её возрасте, и выглядела хрупкой, как птичка.

Ремус, такой же терпеливый, как всегда, сжимал её ручку, пока она скакала по лестнице. Он слышал, как шептались родители, поднимаясь по ступеням, но тихо, чтобы их не было слышно. Уложив, наконец, сестренку, Ремус отправился к себе и плюхнулся на кровать, грызя небольшую шоколадку, стащенную с кухни. Прошло всего два дня после полнолуния, он был вымотан и чувствовал себя истощенным. Родители снова оставили его дома сегодня, надеясь, что он будет выглядеть нормально и захочет поиграть с другими детьми. Но Ремусу не хотелось играть с соседскими ребятишками — он никогда не чувствовал себя своим среди других людей, всегда следил за своими словами, старался не выдать свой секрет, потому что знал: они, вне всякого сомнения, возненавидят его, если узнают.

Он глубоко вздохнул и принялся мысленно перебирать известные ему факты. «От кофе и шоколада собаки болеют. Сладости вредят их сердечной и нервной системам. Виноград может повредить печень и почки. Лук опасен для крови и приводит к анемии у собак». Ремус задумчиво отломил кусочек от шоколадной плитки и съел, наслаждаясь вкусом. «Интересно, а у волков есть аллергия на эти продукты? Они члены семейства псовых, но различия все же есть. И оборотни это не просто старые волки. Но все-таки… если я съем достаточно…» Ремус быстро проглотил оставшийся шоколад и уронил голову на подушку, заснув буквально через пару минут.

А на первом этаже Лайал плюхнулся на один из стульев возле кухонного стола и яростно взлохматил пальцами шевелюру.

— Соседи начинают задавать вопросы, — прошептала Хоуп, в её голосе предательски звучала нотка паники. — Они не спрашивали, что с ним не так, просто интересовались, почему он всегда болеет, — она прикусила губу, пытаясь овладеть голосом, чтобы он перестал дрожать и быть неестественно высоким. — И они расспрашивали о его вое. Говорят, что похоже, будто мы держим кого-то во дворе. Лайал, они скоро узнают!  
— Успокойся, Хоуп, — проговорил он, нежно сжимая её руку. — Пока что они не знают.  
— Они не идиоты, — прошипела она, вырвав руку, и, вскочив, начала метаться по кухне. Все, что угодно, лишь бы занять руки. — Лайал, мы не можем ждать, пока они узнают. Вдруг пойдут слухи?  
— Ты хочешь переехать? — покорно спросил Лайал.  
— Нет, не хочу, — ответила Хоуп, заламывая руки, — но мы должны защитить нашу семью.  
— И куда нам переезжать? — допытывался он.  
— А что, если… — нерешительно начала Хоуп. — Что, если нам переехать в маггловский город?  
— Нет, — решительно ответил Лайал.  
— Мы бы сказали, что у него рак, это объяснило бы частые болезни. Химиотерапии, — пояснила она, увидев недоумевающий взгляд Лайала. — Мы могли бы жить рядом с моими родителями, они бы могли…  
— Я сказал «нет», Хоуп, — повторил Лайал, его голос стал резче, ему потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы не ударить кулаком по столу.  
— Но…  
— Нет! — на сей раз сдержаться не удалось. Глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил: — Хоуп, мы не можем подвергать опасности магглов. Что, если он укусит одного из них? Нет, я на это не пойду.  
— Ладно, — вздохнула Хоуп, — тогда другая чародейская деревушка.  
— Что ты думаешь о Барнтоне? Он находится прямо между Манчестером, Стоуком и Ливерпулем — ты сможешь бывать в городах среди магглов чаще, если хочешь, — Лайал осторожной взглянул на жену, не зная, чем порадовать её в столь непростой ситуации.  
— Звучит неплохо, дорогой, — ответила она, запечатлевая нежный поцелуй на его щеке.  
— Тогда я начну присматривать дом, — Лайал вздохнул, и Хоуп подарила ему слабую улыбку.  
— Это лучшее, что мы можем сделать, — заявила она, пытаясь убедить в этом и себя, и его. — Я сообщу детям, когда они проснутся.  
— Думаешь, с Ремусом будет все нормально? — спросил Лайал, на его лице отразилась озабоченность. — Он каждый раз так тяжело переживает, когда мы переезжаем.  
— Надо придумать уважительную причину.  
— Может, тебя туда назначили? — предложил Лайал.  
— А что я им скажу, когда целыми днями буду дома, а не на работе? — поинтересовалась Хоуп, беря его за руку.  
— Я мог бы поговорить с министром, — предложил он, — и добиться того, чтобы ты и вправду получила назначение. Думаю, тебе не повредит, если ты вернешься к работе.  
— Ты же знаешь, я не могу, — ответила Хоуп, качая головой. — Я нужна Ремусу и Зеве.  
— Барнтон ведь недалеко от твоих родителей, так? — спросил он, и Хоуп пожала плечами.  
— Они в Барнли, — ответила она. — Исходя из того, что ты сказал, я бы предположила, что это примерно час езды.  
— Ты бы могла сказать детям, что родители нуждаются в твоей помощи, — сочинял Лайал. — Это дало бы тебе причину навещать их чаще.  
— Звучит неплохо, — ответила она, обняв мужа и положив голову ему на грудь.  
— Я люблю тебя, Хоуп, — прошептал он, и она нежно улыбнулась.  
— Знаю, — тихо ответила она. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

Ремус наверху вздрогнул, желудок мерзко свело, и он бросился в ванную. Там он рухнул на колени на кафельный пол, и как раз вовремя: его стошнило в унитаз. Снаружи раздались шаги матери — Хоуп открыла дверь и села рядом, успокаивающе проводя рукой по спине и волосам. «Это сработает», — подумал он, и эта мысль слегка взбодрила его, хотя желудок вновь сжался.

— Я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать, дорогой? — спросила Хоуп, гладя Ремуса по спине. — Есть что-нибудь, от чего ты почувствовал бы себя лучше?

Он слабо кивнул, пока она смывала содержимое унитаза.

— Шоколадное мороженое, мам… пожалуйста.


	7. Глава 7. 1968, Лондон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: На данный момент истории Беллатрисе 17 лет, Андромеде 15, а Нарциссе 13, и они готовятся к своим седьмому, пятому и третьему курсам обучения в Хогвартсе соответственно.

— Сириус, иди переоденься, — командный голос Валбурги Блэк не терпел ни малейших возражений. — Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты выглядел идеально.

— Но… — начал Сириус, одернув футболку со своей любимой Grateful Dead (каким-то чудом ему удалось убедить своих родителей в том, что это волшебная группа, и они, хотя и не одобряли его увлечения роком, отказались от попыток повлиять на его вкус, просто потребовали, чтобы он не носил футболку на людях).

— Не вздумай спорить со мной, Сириус Финнеас Блэк! — воскликнула она, угрожающе потрясая тростью, что заставило мальчика метнуться к лестнице.

Наверху, в своей комнате, он переоделся в серую рубашку и накинул на плечи черный спортивный пиджак, придававший ему чопорный вид, которого так добивались родители. 

Сириус понятия не имел, для чего нужно так выряжаться, в конце концов, предстоял всего лишь визит кузенов, но мать настаивала, а ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы его еще раз отлупили. Он уже давно научился осторожнее обращаться с родителями, хотя, возможно, пока недостаточно хорошо, потому что, подрастая, он, казалось, находил все больше способов провоцировать их.

— Поторопись, — крикнула снизу Валбурга.

Сириус торопливо сбежал по ступеням в гостиную и остановился рядом со своим младшим братом, однако своими манерами вызвал у матери чувство глубочайшего отвращения.

— Тебе нужно подстричься, — неодобрительно отметила она.

— Ну, вообще-то я не собираюсь, — ехидно откликнулся Сириус, за что тут же схлопотал от матушки удар тростью по руке. Ему потребовалось все самообладание, чтобы не потереть ушиб — он знал, что, сделав это, получил бы второй.

В дверь трижды быстро постучали, и они услышали шарканье Кикимера, спешащего впустить гостей. Сириус был уверен, что крошечный домовик раскланялся с вошедшими и принял у них пальто, и эта мысль заставила его усмехнуться. «Ничтожное создание», — сказал себе Сириус. Мгновение спустя в гостиную вошли шесть человек, и Сириус не мог сказать, что рад их видеть.

Первыми вошли его дядя Сигнус и тетя Друэлла — он был одет в черный костюм, а на ней были элегантные темно-зеленые одежды с черными вставками. Ткань походила на бархат, оттого Сириус мог предполагать, что она парится в них от жары, но твердо знал: виду она никогда не покажет. Следом в гостиной появилась их старшая дочь, Беллатрикс, облаченная с головы до пят в черную кожу, в уши ее были вдеты тусклые серебряные серьги, а на пальце можно было разглядеть серебряное кольцо в форме змеи. Она самодовольно усмехалась, под руку с ней шел какой-то незнакомый Сириусу парень. Следом вошла Андромеда, на ней были простое черное платье, туфли на каблуках (при этом подошвы были ярко-красными) и алые серьги в тон, похожие на капли крови. Она хитро улыбнулась Сириусу, пока другие не видели. Он всегда был её любимым кузеном. Маленькая Нарцисса (на самом деле не такая уж и маленькая, её так называли потому, что она была младшей, хотя она была на пять лет старше Сириуса) замыкала процессию. Она демонстрировала впечатляющую преданность своему дому: блузка на ней была оливково-зеленой, с V-образным вырезом, её дополняли коротенькие сапожки и серебристого цвета юбка, а украшения — серьги, кольцо, браслет и ожерелье — все были змеевидной формы. Три девочки и незнакомый мальчик стояли рядом с Сириусом и Регулусом, пока Сигнус и Друэлла обменивались приветствиями с Орионом и Валбургой, потом обе дамы, наконец, снизошли до того, чтобы обратить внимание на детей.

— Милочка, — одобрительно проворковала Валбурга. — Нарцисса знатно подросла, не так ли?

— Как и Регулус, — откликнулась Друэлла. Её пренебрежительный взор скользнул по Сириусу, она ничего о нем не сказала.

— Андромеда, дорогуша, а ты слегка поправилась, — вздохнула Валбурга, потрепав ту по щеке. — Не позволяй людям думать, что ты из этих предателей крови, вроде Уизли, Лонгботтомов, Поттеров, они все одинаковые, грязные и пухлые.

— Ты совершенно права, дорогая, — поддакнула Друэлла, презрительно глядя на среднюю дочь.

— Ах, а Беллатриса выглядит такой… стильной, — ухмыльнулась Валбурга, и Беллатриса довольно усмехнулась. — А кто твой спутник?

— Тетя, это Рудольфус Лестрендж, он на год старше меня, разумеется, он тоже учился на Слизерине, — проворковала Беллатриса.

Сириусу было прекрасно известно, насколько этот тон далек от истинной сущности кузины. Но ей всегда отлично удавалось вводить взрослых в заблуждение, тут уж не поспоришь.

— Рудольфус, расскажи, пожалуйста, — вмешался Орион, шагнув вперед и пыхнув трубкой, выпустившей молодому человеку огромное облако дыма прямо в лицо, — о своей семье.

— Чистокровная, сэр, — выпятив грудь, почтительно отозвался Рудольфус. — Мой род не такой древний, как Блэки, но все же история довольно длинна. И ни капли маггловской крови, даже посредством брака.

— Это огромное достижение. Наша родословная, — Орион сделал неопределенный жест в сторону висевшего позади них гобелена, — была раз или два осквернена браками со всяким отребьем, но, разумеется, мы давно прервали все связи с предателями.

— Как и следовало бы, сэр, — откликнулся Рудольфус, который, похоже, был очень доволен собой и тем, что, по всей видимости, с честью выдерживает семейный допрос. 

— Поддержание чистоты родословной важнее всего.

— Именно, именно, — задумчиво согласился Орион. — А что насчет твоих связей? Теперь, закончив Хогвартс, ты работаешь по найму?

— Мой отец хорошо знаком с главой аврората, — пояснил Рудольфус, — так что мне удалось устроиться туда на стажировку. Хотя, если быть честным, сэр, не уверен, что я хотел бы работать в Министерстве.

— И почему же? — вмешался Сигнус, в его голосе звучало любопытство.

— В школе отец близко сдружился с человеком по имени Том Реддл, сэр, хотя он предпочитает, чтобы его называли иначе, — голос молодого человека стал тише, будто он раскрывал величайший секрет. — Они давно не общались, поскольку, по словам отца, мистер Реддл много путешествовал, к чему-то готовясь. Отец говорит, что здесь все станет по-другому, когда мистер Реддл вернется, и, я полагаю, первым рухнет Министерство. Да и скатертью дорога, по правде говоря, министр слишком мягок к полукровкам, грязнокровкам и прочей мрази.

— Да, — промурлыкал Сигнус, — ходят слухи, что Абраксас Малфой планирует что-то предпринять против нашего кошмарного министра.

Трое других взрослых согласно закивали.

— Что ж, Беллатриса, — заключил Орион, отходя в сторонку, — похоже, ты нашла вполне достойного молодого человека.

Беллатриса послала Рудольфусу усмешку, хотя Сириус подметил (уже в который раз), что её улыбки на самом деле выглядят мрачными и темными. Он не был уверен в способности своей кузины испытывать хоть какие-либо чувства, а значит, и улыбки её были на самом деле фальшивыми. В дверях появился Кричер, неустанно кланяясь всем присутствующим (Валбурге вдвое чаще, чем остальным).

— Может ли Кричер предложить господам Блэкам чаю? — проскрипел он, не зная, как услужить.

— Да, пожалуйста, Кричер. Мы будем пить чай в гостиной, если желаете, — отозвалась Валбурга, взмахом руки ясно давая понять: впереди идти надлежит Друэлле и Сигнусу.

— Я надеюсь, что у этого будущего министра есть хоть капля здравого смысла, — услышал Сириус голос отца, когда они спустились по лестнице. — Ситуация с полукровками выходит из-под контроля. Эти твари должны быть уничтожены, чтобы мир стал лучше. Жалкие, ничтожные твари. И грязнокровки тоже.

За их спинами раздался хлопок двери — это Беллатриса увлекла Рудольфуса наверх, по всей видимости, решив уединиться с ним на чердаке. Регулус устроился рядом с Нарциссой и попросил попотчевать его байками о Хогвартсе. Маленький мальчик не мог дождаться, когда очутится там — ведь до его поступления было его четыре года. Андромеда вопросительно взглянула на Сириуса, он в ответ лишь пожал плечами и прошествовал за ней в угол комнаты, подальше от остальных.

— Энди, как думаешь, это правда? — тихо спросил Сириус. — Все, что они говорят о магглорожденных, полукровках и всех не-человеческих созданиях?

— Я знаю, что правда, — откликнулась она, тоже негромко. — Но смотри, не говори об этом никому, ты должен дать слово, хорошо? — он с энтузиазмом закивал. — Я кое с кем встречаюсь. Его зовут Тед, он магглорожденный, но не отличается от нас, честно. Я хочу сказать, да, он другой, разумеется, но не в плохом смысле этого слова, это не делает его хуже нас.

— Мать говорит, они грязные, — все еще тихо промолвил Сириус, словно это была тайна, хотя на самом деле нет.

— Нет, — авторитетно произнесла Андромеда, возвышаясь над ним. — Могу тебя заверить, Тед моется не реже любого другого пятнадцатилетнего парня.

Сириус тихонько расхохотался, и её смех слился с его. Они так задорно веселились, что из глаз потекли слёзы, но не могли остановиться.

— А что насчет полукровок? — нерешительно поинтересовался Сириус, когда Андромеда замолчала.

— Лично я не вижу никаких доказательств того, что полукровки соответствуют описанию наших родителей — грязные, подлые, дикие, тупые, что они перебили бы нас всех, не введи мы строгих правил, ну и все такое, — наконец, ответила Андромеда, и голос её звучал уверенно.

А вот Сириус её уверенности не разделял.

— Но что, если… — начал он, тряхнув копной черных волос.

— Поверь мне, Сириус. Тебе всего восемь лет, ты еще многого не понимаешь. Но однажды ты собственными глазами увидишь, что мы правы, — мягко шепнула Андромеда, сжав его плечо.

Сириус улыбнулся старшей кузине, но внутри него поселилось какое-то странное беспокойство, он не мог избавиться от чувства неправильности происходящего. Он не мог объяснить причин, ведь ему никогда не доводилось лицом к лицу сталкиваться ни с полукровками, ни с магглорожденными, если уж на то пошло. Просто не верилось, что они все могут быть такими… плохими. К тому же он действительно верил Андромеде, и если она что-либо утверждает, значит, так оно и есть. Вероятнее всего, дело было в его бунтарском духе — Сириусу хотелось отвергнуть все, что говорили его родители, но он боялся, что они могут оказаться правы. Он вновь улыбнулся, и Андромеда убрала руку с его плеча, вернув ему улыбку. Они напустили на себя серьезный вид, приготовившись к ужину, и, как остальные четверо детей, ни словечка не произносили, пока их не спрашивали, и слушали разглагольствования родителей о маггловской крови, о том, какая это трагедия, о необходимости ужесточения законов против полукровок и не-людей. Странное беспокойство внутри Сириуса росло, становясь все сильнее, но он мгновенно позабыл о нем, решив довериться Андромеде и переключить свою энергию на воскресное жаркое.


	8. Глава 8. 1968, Уитби.

Однажды Питер вернулся из школы с подбитым глазом, чем немало удивил родителей. Он не был слишком уж развит физически, вместо спорта предпочитал читать комиксы, так что проявление этой грани его личности было как минимум любопытным. Естественно, Айседора тут же убрала синяк, ведь теперь ей не нужно было скрывать свои магические способности (хотя она и старалась колдовать как можно меньше, чтобы не подвергать Мёрфи опасности).

— И откуда же он у тебя? — осведомилась Айседора у сына, взмахнув палочкой, отчего следы драки на лице исчезли. Питер неловко заёрзал под её взглядом. — Ну же, мой хороший, мне ты можешь сказать.

— Подрался из-за футбола, — промямлил Питер, склоняя голову. Он не хотел признаваться, что Бен Бродхерст намеренно швырнул мяч ему в лицо примерно с трех футов после того, как в тренажерном зале Питер принюхался к нему, но Айседору было не так-то просто провести.

— Почему бы тебе не почитать тот новый комикс, «Фантастическая четверка», который мы купили на днях? — предложила она, и Питер кивнул, поспешно метнувшись к себе в спальню.  
Убедившись, что Питер у себя, Айседора вернулась на кухню, взяла с кровати телефон и набрала номер офиса своего мужа.

— Да? — услышала она его рассеянный голос на другом конце провода.

— Это я, Мёрфи.

— Привет, Из, что-то стряслось? — он тут же почувствовал волнение жены.

— Дело в Питере, — произнесла Айседора, кусая губы. — Мне кажется, над ним… издеваются.

— С чего ты это взяла?

— Сегодня он пришел домой с синяком, сказал, что дело в футболе, но мне кажется, тут нечто большее, нежели просто расхождения в спортивных взглядах, — она почти ощущала, как хмурился муж.

— Ты же говорила, что волш… — он понизил голос, — дети таких, как ты, способны это остановить… есть же особые признаки… магических способностей? Почему Питер ничего не предпринимает, чтобы себя защитить?

— Пока это бессознательно, он не в состоянии это контролировать, — пояснила Айседора, нахмурившись. — Но ты прав. У большинства детей волшебников происходят неосознанные магические выбросы в целях самообороны, когда они не владеют собой.

— Так почему же он не…?

— Возможно, он не волшебник, — нервно прошептала она.

— Это… это возможно? — спросил Мёрфи, но от Айседоры не укрылась звучавшая в его голосе надежда.

— Мы зовем их сквибами, это дети без магических способностей, родившиеся в волшебных семьях.

— Из, не пойми неправильно, ты знаешь, я принял… ну, то, какая ты. Но… для него это действительно так плохо? — решился спросить Мёрфи, а Айседора помедлила.

— Я не знаю, Мёрф, — честно ответила она. — Сквибы — изгои в нашем мире, и, если над ним издеваются… Я надеялась, что ему будет лучше в Хогвартсе…

— Ну, пока, полагаю, еще ничего не ясно. Время покажет.

— Видимо, так.

— Из, я должен вернуться к работе, — сказал Мёрфи, хотя ему претило оставлять жену в таком смятии. — Я вернусь сразу же, как смогу, хорошо?

— Конечно, до скорого, — в её ответе сквозило напряжение.

Положив трубку, Айседора занялась приготовлением ужина. Она не слышала, как проголодавшийся Питер спустился вниз. Не слышала она и того, как он поднялся вновь к себе после того, как она поговорила с мужем. В своей комнате Питер долго лежал и смотрел в потолок, гадая, кто же он есть на самом деле.


	9. Глава 9. 27 октября 1970 года, Лондон.

В день своего рождения Сириус проснулся рано, смешанное чувство приятного волнения и тревоги доставляло ему дискомфорт. Обычно его день рождения был довольно грустным, иначе и быть не могло, ведь все без устали напоминали ему о том, что он разочаровывает семью, но в этом году все было иначе. В этом году Сириусу исполнялось одиннадцать лет, а это означало… да, это означало, что он стал достаточно взрослым для поступления в Хогвартс. Конечно, до начала нового учебного года осталось несколько месяцев, и они будут столь же тоскливы, как предыдущие десять лет его жизни, но все же свет в конце тоннеля забрезжил — ведь близился день, когда Сириус сможет покинуть дом на площади Гриммо, двенадцать.

Сириус вскочил с кровати и опрометью бросился на кухню, по пути врезаясь в стены и кривясь от боли в покрытых синяками руках. Он занял своё обычное место за длинным деревянным столом и в нетерпении качал ногой, ожидая, пока Кричер приготовит завтрак.

— Кричер поздравляет мастера Сириуса с днем рождения… — сердито проворчал домовик тоном, ясно говорившим, что он ничего подобного не имел в виду.  
— Да, да, — отмахнулся Сириус. — Какие-нибудь совы уже прилетели?  
— Еще нет, мастер Сириус, но пока только 6 часов утра, — откликнулся Кричер, а именинник нетерпеливо вздохнул и принялся стучать пальцами по столу. — Противный нетерпеливый мальчишка, — пробормотал домовик, хотя и не так тихо, как ему думалось — Сириус за его спиной нахмурился.

На лестнице послышались шаги, и мальчик с надеждой поднял голову, но это была лишь его мать, облаченная в халат — к тому же в кухню она вошла с пустыми руками.

— Сириус, в честь чего ты так расшумелся сегодня утром? Мы с отцом решили, что по дому пролетела стая гиппогрифов. Юноше твоего возраста не подобает так себя вести, — Валбурга обожгла сына взглядом и с некоторым удовлетворением отметила, что он слегка поёжился.  
— Прошу прощения, матушка, я был немного взволнован, вот и все, — произнес Сириус, наклонив голову.  
— Ну что, полагаю, это тебя извиняет, — откликнулась она, даря ему одну из своих немногочисленных улыбок. — В конце концов, сегодняшний день рождения — особенный.  
— Как вы думаете, когда придет мое письмо? — Сириус широко улыбнулся и даже слегка выпрямился.  
— Если ты не станешь и дальше разочаровывать семью, оказавшись сквибом, я жду его в обеденное время. Или с утренней почтой, если повезет.  
От слов матери у Сириуса возникло ощущение, что его ударили под дых.  
— В любом случае, у нас в семье есть еще один слизеринец… ох, тебе лучше заставить нас гордиться. Профессор Слакхорн, если он все еще декан, будет счастлив заполучить в свою коллекцию еще одного Блэка, — Валбурга с гордостью выпятила грудь, потягивая чай из кружки, протянутой Кричером. — Безусловно, он будет в восторге, когда поступит Регулус, но, думаю, он обрадуется вам обоим. Это не будет одно и то же, ведь ты все еще Блэк, а это имеет больший вес, даже если это все, на что ты годен.

Сириус подумал про себя о том, что во внешнем мире другие люди могут быть вовсе не столь одержимы его младшим братом, как полагала их матушка. Регулус был холодным, порой жестоким манипулятором, превосходно чувствующим людские слабости и умеющим их использовать в своих целях.

— А мне чаю? — попросил Сириус Кричера, глубже вжавшись в спинку стула, пока вещала мать.  
— Можно мне чаю, — автоматически поправила она. — И сядь прямо.  
— Чай для мастера Сириуса, — усмехнулся домовик, поставив перед ним кружку дымящегося напитка.  
— Отец сегодня будет дома? — с любопытством спросил Сириус, надеясь, что в столь важный для него день семья за него хоть немного порадуется.  
— Нет, конечно, сегодня же вторник. Ты думал, он возьмет выходной лишь потому, что у тебя день рождения? — Сириус попытался скрыть свое разочарование, когда Валбурга жалостливо взглянула на него, а Кричер вновь усмехнулся.  
— Нет, я просто подумал… — начал он и тут же оборвал себя, выпятив подбородок и выпрямившись, чтобы выглядеть гордо и равнодушно. — Я хотел выбрать блюда к сегодняшнему ужину.  
— Думаю, здесь не будет трудностей, — откликнулась Валбурга, с интересом приподняв бровь. — Просто скажи Кричеру, чего бы тебе хотелось, остальное уже его забота.  
— Пирожков! — тут же воскликнул Сириус, не в силах сдержать ликования от того, что эту битву он, кажется, выиграл. — Жареной картошки! Чесночного багета с сыром! Морковку в карамели! И лимонный торт с ванильным кремом и сладким соусом!  
— Как пожелает мастер Сириус, — покорно отозвался Кричер, низко поклонившись, чтобы именинник не заметил насмешки, мерцавшей в его взгляде.

Сириус показал домовику язык, однако это неудачно совпало с появлением отца на кухне, и он тут же получил ощутимый подзатыльник.

— Манеры, — недовольно произнес Орион, усаживаясь на свое обычное место за столом и разворачивая утреннюю газету, которую он держал в руке. Перед ним мгновенно появилась кружка чая, и он погрузился в чтение, пока Кричер готовил завтрак, а Сириус потирал голову.  
— А письма с газетой не было? — с возросшей, было надеждой спросил Сириус.  
— Я вручал тебе письмо? — поинтересовался Орион, и Сириус закатил глаза.  
— Нет, — ворчливо признал он.  
— Тогда, думаю, можно с уверенностью предположить, что письма не было.

Сириус скрестил руки на груди и ссутулился на стуле, вдруг почувствовав себя очень несчастным. Старые дедушкины часы в углу тикали, отсчитывая секунды, которые, как казалось Сириусу, длились вечность, пока он ждал заветное письмо. Позже к семье присоединился за столом и Регулус — Кричер подал вкусный завтрак, состоявший из сосисок, бекона, яиц, овощного рагу и тостов. Валбурга погрузилась в воспоминания о тех днях, когда она училась в Слизерине, и это слегка расстроило Сириуса — он очень хотел уехать в Хогвартс, но не считал, что ему подойдет Слизерин, он был не таким, как остальные члены его семьи.

Перед уходом на работу Орион взъерошил темные волосы Регулуса и поцеловал жену в щеку. Казалось, время бессмысленно тянется, секунды превращались в минуты, минуты — в часы, а он все по-прежнему бестолково болтал ногой под столом. Наконец, он извинился перед присутствующими и отправился в свою комнату, чтобы одеться (ему не было куда пойти или на кого взглянуть, но матушка настаивала). Он облачился в свои любимые темные джинсы и рокерскую рубашку, которую мать ненавидела, обул кеды и быстро спустился по лестнице, чтобы просто посидеть в одиночестве на крыльце. Благодаря чарам дома Блэков он мог видеть маггловскую улицу, оставаясь при этом невидимым.

В течение часа он предавался мечтам о будущем. Сириус представлял себя в окружении друзей, веселящихся однокурсников, возможно, он бы мог играть в квиддич. Представлял он и дни, проведенные в библиотеке в обществе книг за исследованиями различных интригующих тем, и вечера в общей гостиной с однокурсниками. Он представлял общие гостиные.

У Слизерина каменные стены и высокие сводчатые потолки, бархатные ковры, шелковые шторы и уйма дорогих вещей, к которым нельзя даже прикасаться. В гостиную Хаффлпаффа наверняка льется солнечный свет из мансардных окон, на стульях лежат огромные пуховые подушки. В гостиной Рэйвенкло столы вырезаны из красного дерева, как и стулья с идеально ровными спинками (правда, с пружинящими чарами, чтобы сделать их более удобными), лампы, отбрасывающие на столы маленькие кружки теплого света, книжные полки на стенах и старые кожаные диваны возле камина. В гостиной Гриффиндора висят красивые гобелены, диваны хаотично расставлены, везде сочетание красного с золотым, и повсюду какофония радостного волнения.

Сириус не знал, куда попадет — он не чувствовал духовного родства со Слизерином, несмотря на родительскую пропаганду чистой крови, но он не мог назвать себя очень уж смелым, умным или верным. А что произойдет, если он не попадет ни на один из факультетов? Его отправят домой, встречать полные презрения взгляды семьи? Что, если он вообще не получит письма и окажется на самом деле сквибом? «Не будь идиотом», — попытался Сириус успокоить себя. «Этим летом ты же случайно покрасил брови Беллы в зеленый цвет». Однако время шло, и его желудок скручивался в узел.

В конце концов, поздно вечером, когда солнце уже клонилось к закату над высокими зданиями Лондона, в небе появилась сова и села прямо на колени Сириусу. В клюве у неё был толстый конверт. Внезапно заволновавшись пуще прежнего, Сириус неуверенно протянул руку, и сова вложила конверт ему в ладонь, а затем улетела.

«Мистеру С. Блэк.  
Крыльцо.  
Пл. Гриммо, дом двенадцать,  
Лондон».

Он медленно перевернул заветное письмо, просунул пальцы под восковую печать и сломал её. Сириус вытащил два куска пергамента и, глубоко вздохнув, принялся читать изумрудно–зеленые каракули.

Хогвартс: Школа Чародейства и Волшебства  
Директор: Альбус Дамблдор, кавалер ордена Мерлина I степени, Великий волшебник, Верховный чародей Визенгамота, Президент Международной конференции магов.  
Дорогой мистер Блэк!  
Мы рады сообщить вам о том, что вы зачислены в школу чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.  
Ниже прилагается список всех необходимых книг и оборудования.  
Учебный год начинается 1 сентября. Мы ждем вашу сову не позднее, чем 31 июля.  
С уважением,  
Минерва МакГонагалл,  
Заместитель Директора.

Его сердце радостно забилось, он прижал письмо к груди. Никогда в жизни Сириус не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.


	10. Глава 10. 10 марта 1971 года, Барнтон.

Хоуп наверху натягивала свитер на белокурую Зеву, и семилетняя девочка активно протестовала, лишь бы не ходить в школу, как обычно. Задача покормить Ремуса досталась Лайаллу — булочка с шоколадом, особое угощение, поскольку сегодня был день его рождения — не то чтобы он противился. Отец и сын Люпины сидели за столом в уголке, болтая о болотных фонарниках, когда резкий стук в дверь заставил их удивленно поднять головы.

— Я посмотрю, что там, — улыбнулся Лайалл сыну, однако слегка нахмурился, направляясь к двери.

Он совершенно не ожидал обнаружить пожилого мужчину с длинной седой бородой, на носу которого красовались очки в форме полумесяца, они сползали, когда он смотрел из-под них.

— Доброе утро, Лайалл, — произнес Альбус Дамблдор, тепло улыбаясь. — Я уже отправил сову в Министерство и сообщил о том, что тебе потребуется выходной.  
— Прошу прощения, но почему? — в замешательстве переспросил Лайалл.  
— Мне нужно обсудить с тобой и твоей семьей несколько вопросов.  
— Конечно, входите, пожалуйста, — Лайалл открыл дверь пошире и отошел, давая Дамблдору возможность войти.

Пожилой мужчина, по-прежнему улыбаясь, переступил порог, скрестил руки на груди, ткань его пурпурной мантии колыхалась в такт шагам. Он прошествовал в гостиную и огляделся по сторонам, его взгляд задерживался на фотографиях, стоящих на полках и столах. На них была изображена счастливая семья, двое любящих друг друга детей и души не чаявшие в них родители. Никакого намека на беды и переживания, преследовавшие их.

— Хоуп! — позвал жену Лайалл. — Хоуп, ты не могла бы спуститься?

Она появилась через несколько секунд, держа за руку Зеву — девочка выглядела сердитой.

— Что случилось? — Хоуп нахмурилась, увидев выражение мрачного предчувствия на лице мужа.  
— Здесь директор, — прошептал Лайалл, и Хоуп заглянула ему за спину, чтобы разглядеть человека, гладившего длинными пальцами листья растения в горшке.  
— Прошу прощения, директор, — вежливо произнесла она, стоя в дверях гостиной, — мы уделим вам время буквально через минуту — нужно проводить детей в школу.  
— Вообще-то потребуется присутствие вашего сына, миссис Люпин, — весело улыбнулся Дамблдор.  
— Верно, — Хоуп старалась держать себя в руках. — Может, вам что-нибудь принести, пока вы ожидаете?  
— Чашечку чая, если можно, — его глаза задорно искрились.

На то, чтобы собрать и отвести Зеву в школу, потребовалось еще минут двадцать, за это время Дамблдор внимательно изучил каждую фотографию и налил себе еще чая с помощью магии. Ремус все это время нервно ёрзал на стуле в кухне и доедал свой завтрак, внезапно потерявший вкус. Ему было известно, что дети волшебников получают письма из Хогвартса в свой одиннадцатый день рождения, и он, конечно, надеялся, что… но он понимал, что для него все совсем иначе, поэтому крайне маловероятно, что он сможет учиться с другими детьми. Об этом Ремусу несколько месяцев назад во время серьезной беседы сказали родители, желая убедиться, что он все осознает… но он и так это подозревал… он был очень сообразительным мальчиком. Дамблдор пришел лично, видимо, как раз чтобы объяснить его родителям, почему Ремус не может учиться в Хогвартсе. Чем больше он об этом размышлял, тем сильнее желудок скручивало в узел.

Когда Хоуп, наконец, вернулась и повесила куртку на крючок в коридоре, Ремус с большой неохотой заставил себя направиться в гостиную. Лайалл и Хоуп сидели на диване, сцепив руки, а Дамблдор, очевидно, желая устроиться поудобнее, материализовал для себя темно-красное кресло из плюша, так что Ремусу пришлось занять потертое кожаное кресло, в котором обычно сидел отец.

— Что ж, юноша, надеюсь, вы знаете, что одиннадцатый день рождения для волшебника — особенный? — поинтересовался Дамблдор, обернувшись к Ремусу.  
— Да, сэр, — вежливо ответил он, нервно сложив руки на коленях.  
— Полагаю, время тебя поздравить? — улыбнулся Дамблдор.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — не поднимая глаз, произнес Ремус.  
— Я принес тебе подарок, — он извлек из складок мантии конверт и протянул его смущенному Ремусу.

«Мистеру Р. Люпину  
Кресло,  
Холихарп Лэйн, 36,  
Барнтон».

Расширившимися глазами Ремус смотрел на изумрудную надпись на конверте, пораженный происходящим.

— Но, сэр, — начал было он, но Дамблдор его прервал:  
— Открой.

Хогвартс: Школа Чародейства и Волшебства  
Директор: Альбус Дамблдор, кавалер ордена Мерлина I степени, Великий волшебник, Верховный чародей Визенгамота, Президент Международной конференции магов.  
Дорогой мистер Люпин!  
Мы рады сообщить вам о том, что вы зачислены в школу чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.  
Ниже прилагается список всех необходимых книг и инструментов.  
Учебный год начинается 1 сентября. Мы ждем вашу сову не позднее, чем 31 июля.  
С уважением,  
Минерва МакГонагалл,  
Заместитель Директора.

И вновь Ремус взглянул на сидевшего перед ним волшебника со смесью шока и опасения, будто боясь, что происходящее может оказаться лишь шуткой.

— Конечно, ваш случай несколько необычен, — заговорил Дамблдор, воспользовавшись замешательством Ремуса, — но не вижу причин, мешающих вам стать обычным студентом.  
— Простите, — перебил его Лайалл, шокированный не меньше сына. — Как это? Вы ведь знаете, кто он, не так ли?  
— Ваш сын, — строго ответил Дамблдор, укоризненно взглянув на Лайалла. — Однако да, мне известно, что он страдает ликантропией.  
— Он оборотень! — вырвалось у Лайалла, однако он тут же почувствовал себя виноватым, увидев, как Ремус опустил глаза в пол.  
— В первую очередь он ребенок, — произнес Дамблдор, пронзив Лайалла взглядом льдисто-голубых глаз, подобно ножу, — и волшебный ребенок вдобавок. Что означает, что ему предлагают учебу в Хогвартсе, а выбор остается за ним, — пристальный взгляд директор остановился на мальчике, который взирал на него с глубочайшим почтением.  
— Я…действительно могу… поступить? — тихо спросил он, все еще не смея надеяться на то, что это не сон.  
— Ну конечно, можешь, — Дамблдор снова тепло улыбнулся ему.  
— А как же другие студенты? — очнулась Хоуп. — Как вы собираетесь обеспечить их безопасность? А вдруг он укусит кого-то из других детей?  
— Ах, да, я подумал об этом небольшом препятствии, — директор усмехнулся и подмигнул Ремусу. — Ранее в этом году я распорядился построить тоннель, ведущий от территории замка к заброшенному зданию в Хогсмиде, и поместил над входом Гремучую Иву, она способна отпугнуть даже самых любопытных. В полнолуние Ремуса туда буду сопровождать либо я, либо декан его факультета, либо наш целитель, чтобы он мог безопасно превращаться в этом здании. Я сам наложил на него массу защитных чар, так что уйти Ремус сможет лишь утром, вернувшись в человеческий облик.  
— Звучит очень продуманно, — признала Хоуп, однако выражение её лица ясно давало понять, что она по-прежнему сомневается. — А что, если что-то пойдет не так?  
— Дорогая Хоуп, — Дамблдор усмехнулся, — уверяю вас, все будет хорошо.  
— Вы уверены, что я никого не… укушу? — тихо вмешался Ремус.  
— Мы приняли все возможные меры предосторожности, чтобы с уверенностью гарантировать: Хогвартс для тебя наиболее безопасное место, — ответствовал Дамблдор.  
— Я хочу в школу, — произнес Ремус, переводя взгляд с отца на мать. — Пожалуйста, можно?  
— Я… Я не знаю, — растерянно начал Лайалл, но сжалился, глядя на взволнованное лицо сына. — Ну ладно. Но если что-то произойдет, любая мелочь, нам придется тебя забрать.  
— Спасибо, папа! — воскликнул Ремус, тут же вскочив и порывисто обняв обоих родителей. Повернувшись к Дамблдору, он радостно добавил: — Спасибо вам, сэр, я обещаю: я стану лучшим студентом, вы не пожалеете!  
— Я уверен в этом, — во взгляде Дамблдора светилось озорство. — Полагаю, вам нужно позаботиться о множестве вещей, поэтому я вас оставлю. Большое спасибо за чай.  
Он встал и направился к двери, прохладный мартовский воздух трепал его плащ. Ремус придержал для него дверь.  
— Увидимся первого сентября, — сказал Дамблдор на прощание.  
— Сэр, — в последнюю минуту окликнул его Ремус, и директор обернулся. — А мне нужно посылать сову с ответом?  
— Нет, — Дамблдор от души рассмеялся. — Нет, Ремус, думаю, того, что ты сообщил мне о своем решении сам, вполне достаточно.

С этими словами он подошел к небольшим воротам, крутанулся на месте и исчез, оставив маленького Ремуса Люпина наедине с переполняющими его чувствами.


	11. Глава 11. 27 марта 1971 года, Годрикова Впадина.

— Теперь назови мне имя отца современного волшебства.

Джеймс сидел, устремив взор в огромное окно и стуча карандашом по столу из красного дерева. Заметив это, наставник сурово взглянул на него.

— Пожалуйста, Джеймс, — укорил Флориан, начиная терять терпение. — Понимаю, ты радуешься своему дню рождения, но во время занятий нужно быть внимательным.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы оно уже пришло, чтобы пойти в Косой переулок с мамой и убедиться, что у меня все самое лучшее, — вздохнул Джеймс, отворачиваясь от окна.  
— Уверен, оно скоро придет, — заверил Флориан. — Ты наверняка предвкушаешь горы подарков, которыми тебя завалят родители.  
— Наверное, — равнодушно пожал плечами Джеймс. — Это же просто вещи, это не…  
— Не что? — переспросил Флориан, когда Джеймс замолчал.  
— Я бы предпочел иметь друзей, а не деньги, — неожиданно выпалил Джеймс, и Флориан взглянул на него с долей жалости. Ему было известно, что десятилетний мальчик не слишком популярен среди других детей, но он не думал, что он или его родители отдают отчет в том, насколько одинок Джеймс.  
— Дружба, конечно, несоизмеримо ценнее, — кивнув, согласился Флориан, и, хотя Джеймс попытался улыбнуться, учитель заметил: он сожалеет о сказанном ранее.  
— Как вы поступаете с деньгами, которые вам платят мои родители? — спросил Джеймс, вернувшись к той уважительной манере, которой обычно придерживался во время занятий.  
— Коплю, чтобы однажды открыть магазин мороженого, — с широкой улыбкой ответил Флориан.  
— Звучит круто, — признал Джеймс. — А можно мне будет прийти, когда вы его откроете?  
— Ну конечно. А теперь назови мне имя отца современного волшебства, пожалуйста.  
— Мерлин? — предположил Джеймс.

Он никогда особо не увлекался историей, считая её скучной и бесполезной. Вот заклинания и чары — совсем другое дело, дуэльный кодекс и прочие классные штуки.

— Нет, Аристотель, — поправил Флориан, но внимание Джеймса вновь было сосредоточено на окне — он считал дни до поступления в школу.

Сова пролетела низко над верхушками деревьев, сжимая в когтях еле заметный конвертик. Джеймс пулей вылетел через переднюю дверь, немало огорчив Флориана. Мальчик выбежал на лужайку, и большая коричневая сова описала дугу у него над головой, уронив пергаментный конверт прямо ему в руки. Он провел пальцами по изумрудным буквам, упиваясь этим новым для него ощущением.

Мистеру Д. Поттеру.  
Лужайка перед домом.  
Поместье Холлевуд  
Годрикова Впадина. 

Он не отрывал взгляда от надписи, пока шагал к дому, чувствуя себя так, будто только что стал обладателем некой важной награды.

— Миссис Поттер? — услышал Джеймс голос Флориана, и Маргарет выбежала из гостиной как раз в тот момент, когда её сын вошел в парадную дверь.  
— Да, дорогой?  
— Думаю, сегодня мы с Джеймсом могли бы закончить с уроками пораньше, — добродушно подмигнул мальчику Флориан. — Думаю, он будет несколько… рассеян до конца дня.

Маргарет Поттер взглянула на сына, увидела конверт, который он сжимал в руках, и в её глазах появилась гордость.

— Да, конечно, — сказала она, слегка прослезившись. — Только сегодня, немного пораньше, — она крепко обняла сына, к его вящему недовольству. — В конце концов, это такой важный для него день.

Джеймс гордо улыбнулся, сломал печать и неаккуратно разорвал конверт. Достав два письма, он прочитал первое вслух, широко улыбаясь матери и Флориану.

Хогвартс: Школа Чародейства и Волшебства  
Директор: Альбус Дамблдор, кавалер ордена Мерлина I степени, Великий волшебник, Верховный чародей Визенгамота, Президент Международной конференции магов.  
Дорогой мистер Поттер!  
Мы рады сообщить вам о том, что вы зачислены в школу чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.  
Ниже прилагается список всех необходимых книг и инструментов.  
Учебный год начинается 1 сентября. Мы ждем вашу сову не позднее, чем 31 июля.  
С уважением,  
Минерва МакГонагалл,  
Заместитель Директора.


	12. Глава 12. 6 июня, 1971, Уитби.

Ко всеобщему удивлению, письмо пришло в час ноль четыре после полудня в день рождения Питера, несмотря на то, что на дворе стояло воскресенье — общеизвестно, что по воскресеньям почта не приходит. В дверь квартиры № 32 постучали, Айседора и Мёрфи удивленно переглянулись, пока Питер просто гонял еду по тарелке. Наконец, Мёрфи встал и направился к двери. Когда он её распахнул, его взору предстало самое необыкновенное зрелище в его жизни. Словно кто-то спросил у случайного прохожего, как должен выглядеть почтальон, но не понял ответа. На пороге дома Петтигрю стоял плотный мужчина, чьи волосы уже заметно посеребрила седина, одетый в голубые джинсы клеш и синий плащ до колена. Талию его перетягивал широкий красный пояс из искусственной кожи, а довершали странный наряд отделанный бархатом красный галстук и темно-синий цилиндр. Входя в дом, он снял цилиндр с аккуратно причесанных волос и, описав им вензель в воздухе, низко поклонился Мёрфи Петтигрю, который не сводил с него непонимающего взгляда.

— Позвольте представиться — профессор Кибран Снайдерс, к вашим услугам, — весело сообщил он. — Э-э… я могу войти? Мне необходимо обсудить один важный вопрос с вашей семьей. Это же дом семьи Петтигрю, не так ли?

Мёрфи растерянно кивнул и отступил, затем протянул руку гостю в знак приветствия.

— Отлично, а то, знаете, я поначалу домом ошибся, — продолжал профессор Снайдерс, войдя и тут же принявшись озираться. — А у вас мило, очень мило.  
— Моя жена, — пробормотал Мёрфи, направляясь на кухню и нисколько не заботясь, идет ли за ним Снайдерс (тот, впрочем, не отставал). — Изз, это… простите, как вы сказали, вас зовут?  
— Профессор Кибран Снайдерс, мадам, — повторил он, изящным движением подхватив и галантно поцеловав руку Айседоры.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — ответила она, и её мужу оставалось лишь подивиться её самообладанию, учитывая его собственное состояние. — Мое имя Айседора, с моим мужем Мёрфи вы уже знакомы, а этот юноша, — она, не скрывая гордости, обняла Питера за плечи, — наш сын.  
— Я слыхал, у тебя сегодня день рождения, — обратился к мальчику Снайдерс, присев рядом, как это делают с маленькими детьми. Питер сощурился (дети в возрасте одиннадцати лет ненавидят, когда их продолжают воспринимать как малолеток). — У меня кое-что есть для тебя, — профессор выпрямился и обратился к чете Петтигрю: — Видите ли, я профессор в школе чародейства и волшебства — «Никогда не щекочите спящего дракона!» — он произнес девиз школы, как нечто очень важное, гордо выпятив грудь. — И директор направил меня сюда, чтобы обсудить будущее юного Питера. Для вас все это может стать полной неожиданность, волшебство и все такое, но…  
— Не может, — неожиданно перебил Мёрфи, отчего профессор нервно умолк. Он подготовил целую речь, которую Мёрфи обесценил лишь парой слов.  
— Не… может? — изумленно переспросил Снайдерс, в замешательстве переводя взгляд с Айседоры на её мужа.  
— Нет. Видите ли, я ведьма, — объяснила Айседора.  
— Н-но, мы вас отметили… — Снайдерс все еще заикался.  
— Да, я перестала колдовать уже довольно давно, когда встретила Мёрфи, — ответила Айседора. — Но недавно наша семья вновь столкнулась с чародейством.  
— Понимаю, — медленно произнес Снайдерс, хотя его тон свидетельствовал об обратном. Более того, теперь он считал свою миссию бессмысленной и был недоволен, что на её реализацию послали именно его. — Тогда, полагаю, я просто вручу Питеру его письмо.

Профессор Снайдерс вынул из внутреннего кармана пальто пухлый пергаментный конверт с надписью изумрудно-зеленого цвета и протянул его мальчику. Питер зачарованно глядел на конверт, будучи не в силах поверить, что это не сон, тогда Снайдерс просто положил его на стол.

— Хорошо, тогда, если у вас нет ко мне никаких вопросов, я не буду вам мешать праздновать эту новость, — Мёрфи и Айседора обменялись взглядами и покачали головами. — Прекрасно, ваш ответ требуется не позднее 31 июля.  
— Спасибо большое за то, что пришли к нам, — вежливо улыбнулась Айседора, направляясь к дверям, чтобы проводить уже довольно взъерошенного профессора Снайдерса.  
Возвратившись на кухню, она увидела, что Мёрфи сидит на своем месте за столом, а Питер по-прежнему не сводит глаз с конверта, напрочь забыв про яичницу.  
— Боже, Питер, какая прекрасная новость! — воскликнула Айседора, радостно поцеловав сына в щеку. — Мы с отцом так рады за тебя. Я не была уверена… конечно, я надеялась… но у тебя никогда не было никаких признаков… Ну, теперь это неважно, — пробормотала она, усаживаясь за стол.  
— Разве ты не собираешься вскрыть письмо, сынок? — вмешался Мёрфи, и Питер, наконец, поднял взгляд.

Он медленно взял конверт, перевернул и осторожно разорвал. Мгновение подержал письмо, затем прочитал вслух:

Хогвартс: Школа Чародейства и Волшебства  
Директор: Альбус Дамблдор, кавалер ордена Мерлина I степени, Великий волшебник, Верховный чародей Визенгамота, Президент Международной конференции магов.  
Дорогой мистер Петтигрю!  
Мы рады сообщить вам о том, что вы зачислены в школу чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.  
Ниже прилагается список всех необходимых книг и инструментов.  
Учебный год начинается 1 сентября. Мы ждем вашу сову не позднее, чем 31 июля.  
С уважением,  
Минерва МакГонагалл,  
Заместитель Директора. 

— Ну, мы… Мы очень гордимся тобой, Питер, — произнес Мёрфи, хотя голос его был мрачным.

Если бы он сказал правду, ему бы пришлось признаться в том, что он немного разочарован. Мёрфи знал, что школа — прекрасное и чудесное место, и, возможно, есть шанс на то, что там над Питером будут меньше издеваться, но он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что теряет сына. Ведь как только Питер пойдет в эту школу, он станет частью того мира, к которому Мёрфи не сможет по-настоящему принадлежать никогда, и это огорчало его больше, чем он хотел показать. Каким бы жестким Мёрфи не старался казаться, о сыне он очень заботился и уже на протяжении многих месяцев надеялся, что этот день все же не наступит.

— Мне нужно туда идти? — наконец, спросил Питер, голос его был тих и полон тревоги.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — переспросила шокированная Айседора. — Разве ты не хочешь поехать в Хогвартс учиться магии?  
— У меня ведь не слишком хорошие способности, разве нет? — пожал плечами Питер, не разделяя её восторгов. — Я ведь никогда в жизни не делал ничего волшебного.  
— Не глупи, Питер! — успокоила сына Айседора. — Это еще ничего не значит. Уверена, что, попав в Хогвартс, ты станешь лучшим учеником своего выпуска.

Он с сомнением взглянул на неё, но она лишь похлопала его по руке.

— Полагаю, нам нужно отправиться в Косой переулок, чтобы купить для тебя все необходимое, — продолжала Айседора, словно не замечая отсутствия энтузиазма у новоиспеченного студента. — И нужно послать сову, уверена, что помню, где там совиное отделение. Питер, вот увидишь, тебе понравится Косой переулок, это замечательное место!

Остаток дня Айседора Петтигрю радостно болтала о волшебных чудесах, её муж и сын слушали и обменивались угрюмыми взглядами. Питер был чересчур взволнован для того, чтобы отдавать отчет в происходящем, а Мёрфи… Мёрфи попросту не хотел, чтобы магия начала разрушать его семью.


	13. Глава 13. 1-е сентября 1971-го года. Джеймс

Родители отвезли его на Кингс-Кросс. Он храбрился и отговаривал их, но они настояли на том, чтобы проводить его. И, разумеется, они опаздывали, потому что когда Джеймс Поттер делал хоть что-то в жизни вовремя? Поэтому они стремительным шагом миновали Кингс–Кросс («Леди никогда не бегают, дорогие», — сообщила своим мужчинам Маргарет Поттер), и Джеймс нетерпеливо сжал руку отца.

— Поезд отбывает ровно в одиннадцать, — напомнил он родителям, уже в седьмой раз с момента прибытия на станцию. — Осталось всего десять минут!  
— Да, Джеймс, мы знаем, — откликнулась Маргарет, в её голосе можно было разобрать и веселье, и легкое раздражение. — Не волнуйся, мы успеем вовремя.

Это было небольшое преувеличение. Они миновали барьер лишь за четыре минуты до отправления, и, естественно, Джеймс принялся удивленно озираться. Неподалеку стоявший мальчик примерно его возраста со смоляными вьющимися волосами подмигнул ему, и Джеймс не сдержал ответной улыбки — было что-то располагающее во взгляде мальчика, изъеденной молью хулиганской рубашке, джинсах и спортивной куртке, накинутой поверх. Парень выглядел по-настоящему круто. Раздался звук свистка, и Джеймс вдруг очутился в крепких объятиях матери.

— Не забывай писать, дорогой, — её голос дрогнул, она изо всех сил пыталась сдержать слезы. — Дай знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится до рождественских праздников.  
— Маргарет, он отправляется в школу, а не в Сибирь, — встрял Эдвард Поттер, но все равно обнял сына на прощание. — Веди себя хорошо, Джеймс.

Бросив на родителей последний взгляд, маленький одиннадцатилетний мальчишка перекинул рюкзак через плечо и поднялся в вагон, как раз в это время тормоза в последний раз жалобно скрипнули, и поезд тронулся. Джеймс видел, как мать смахивает слезу, как отец обнимает её, и оба улыбнулись сыну, прежде, чем их фигуры скрылись из виду. И все равно он какое-то время стоял у окна, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Конечно, Джеймс был приятно взволнован, но нервничал он сильнее, чем показывал. Он в первый раз остался один, и ему отчаянно хотелось чего-то достичь, чтобы родители им гордились.

— Ты с ними близок? — раздался за спиной Джеймса голос. Обернувшись, он увидел того самого кудрявого парнишку с платформы, который с любопытством смотрел на него. — С родителями?  
— Они — все, что у меня есть, — признался Джеймс, слегка робея перед незнакомцем.  
— Повезло тебе, а мои предки — настоящее отребье, — ответил мальчик, широко ухмыльнувшись. — Кстати, меня зовут Сириус.  
— Джеймс Поттер, — представился Джеймс, протягивая руку.  
— Хочешь найти купе вместе со мной? — Сириус слегка нервничал, хотя внешне это не было заметно.  
— Да! — настала очередь Джеймса улыбаться.

Они болтали о всяких пустяках, пробираясь по коридорам в поисках незанятого купе. Пару вагонов спустя они нашли одно — правда, в нем уже сидели миниатюрная рыжеволосая девочка и щуплый мальчик с черными волосами.

— Привет! — радостно поздоровался Джеймс, заглянув к ним. Девочка смотрела на него так, будто пыталась понять, что он из себя представляет, а во взгляде мальчика сразу не было особой приязни. — Я Джеймс, а он Сириус.  
— Я Лили Эванс, — представилась она так, словно сделала некий вывод, встала и пожала протянутую руку. — А это Северус, — кивнула она на своего спутника, который по-прежнему не выказывал радости.

Джеймс сам не знал, что заставило его раскрыть рот — возможно, это была почти ощутимая неприязнь, которую он чувствовал к этому мальчишке, может, желание покрасоваться перед новым приятелем, а может, помрачение рассудка, вызванное присутствие этой рыженькой. Он не был уверен, что когда-нибудь узнает это. Но, едва брякнув, тут же осознал, как это было тупо.

— Как ты сказала — Нюниус?

Сириус за его спиной расхохотался лающим смехом, но Лили Эванс явно не была в восторге. Улыбка, освещавшая её лицо, померкла, а в изумрудных глазах вспыхнул гнев. Она вытолкнула Джеймса в коридор и захлопнула дверь купе у него перед носом. Джеймс и Сириус смеялись от души. Успокоившись, он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на рыжеволосую девочку, но она опустила жалюзи на двери купе.

— Отлично сказано, Джеймс, — ухмыльнулся Сириус, хлопнув приятеля по спине. — Скользкий он тип…  
— Пошли, подыщем что-нибудь еще, — пробормотал Джеймс, шагая по коридору и вовсе не ощущая себя супергероем.

Через несколько купе им, наконец, попалось одно, в котором калачиком свернулся мальчик. Похоже, он крепко спал. Джеймс бросил вопросительный взгляд на Сириуса, тот пожал плечами, и они вошли, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить мальчика.

Час прошел в беззаботной болтовне и игре в карты, наконец, мальчик пошевелился. Джеймс и Сириус смотрели на него настороженно. Глаза мальчика широко распахнулись от осознания того факта, что больше он не один, а в компании, которая весело играет «Взрыв-Колодой».

— Доброе утро, соня, — ухмыльнулся Сириус, вновь сосредоточившись на игре.  
— Уже день, — откликнулся мальчик тихим застенчивым голосом и выглянул в окно.  
— Ты давно здесь? — поинтересовался Джеймс, нерешительно глядя на него. — Должно быть, ты пришел сюда очень рано, если так быстро вырубился.  
— Родителям надо было на работу, — пояснил мальчик, не глядя на Джеймса, который бы мог сказать, что это обман, но не стал заострять внимание. — А вы откуда тут взялись?  
— Да просто больше нигде места нет, — пожал плечами Джеймс, его это не слишком заботило, но мальчик погрустнел и кивнул. — Это… это ничего, что мы вломились? Мы не хотели тебя будить…  
— Да, все в порядке, — выглядел он так, будто все вовсе не в порядке, но Джеймс не мог понять, что именно не так.  
— Как тебя зовут? — встрял Сириус, когда перед ним взорвались карты.  
— Ремус Люпин, — робко представился мальчик, но Сириус усмехнулся.  
— Я Сириус, а он Джеймс, — весело назвал он их имена. — Блэк и Поттер соответственно. Хочешь с нами сыграть?  
— А… можно? — Ремус смотрел на Джеймса с некоторой опаской.  
— Конечно, приятель, — рассмеялся Блэк. — Это же мы к тебе вломились!  
— Да, давай играть с нами, если хочешь, — добавил Джеймс, стараясь быть дружелюбным. Сириусу, по всей видимости, понравился новенький, а Джеймсу очень хотелось подружиться с Сириусом.

Ремус подвинулся поближе к Сириусу, и Джеймс раздал карты всем троим, придвинув небольшой складной столик, притащенный Сириусом («Мама сказала, из него получится неплохая тумбочка, ну и так тоже сойдет»), который удачно стал в центре их маленького треугольника. Спустя примерно час они услышали, как кто-то ругается в коридоре. Джеймс тут же встал и открыл дверь, перед ним стоял крупный светловолосый мальчишка, заметно возвышающийся над другим, который был еще и пухловат.

— Вот возьму и нос тебе заколдую! — пригрозил крепыш, и мальчик помельче лишь испуганно пискнул, стремительно отступая.  
— Не думаю, что тебе это удастся, — решительно заявил Джеймс, встав между мальчиками. — Выглядишь ты не умнее задницы бабуина.  
— Я всегда могу запросто расквасить тебе нос, — заносчиво ответил светловолосый мальчишка, глядя на Джеймса, как на клопа, которого всегда можно легко раздавить.  
— Нет, если не хочешь ощутить на своей шкуре одно из семейных проклятий Блэков, — подошедший Сириус встал рядом с Джеймсом.  
— Блэк? Приятель, ты ошибся купе, — заявил великан, оценивающе разглядывая Сириуса. — Все дети из семей слизеринцев в соседнем вагоне.  
— Я думаю, я там, где надо… приятель, — отозвался Сириус, и Джеймс восхищенно взглянул на него. — Предлагаю тебе возвратиться к своим маленьким слизеринским дружкам.  
Другой мальчик смотрел на него с любопытством, и Джеймс почти ощутил, как у него в голове крутятся шестеренки.  
— Блэк, ты либо с нами, либо против нас, — заявил он, прежде чем уйти.  
— Чудная песенка, — выразительно фыркнул Сириус ему вслед, после чего они с Джеймсом, наконец, обратили внимание на маленького парнишку, съежившегося за их спинами.  
— Можешь присоединиться к нам, если хочешь, — предложил Джеймс, прошествовав за Сириусом в их купе, но оставив дверь открытой.  
Маленький мальчик стоял в проходе, пытаясь сообразить, не издеваются ли они.  
— Ну ты либо сюда, либо туда, — сказал Сириус, не глядя на него, его внимание уже было сосредоточено на игре. — Дверь, короче, закрой.  
Джеймс не сводил внимательного взора с маленького мальчика, который все же вошел к ним, закрыл дверь и уселся напротив Ремуса, смущенно глядя на них.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Ремус, мягко улыбнувшись новичку.  
— Питер, — пискнул тот чуть слышно.  
— А я Ремус, — назвался он, затем кивнул на остальных. — Это Сириус и Джеймс. Мы тоже первокурсники.  
— Как ты… догадался? — начал Питер, но его перебил хохот Джеймса.  
— Без обид, чувак, но ты очень уж мелкий, понимаешь? Тебе даже одиннадцать не дашь.

Щеки Питера заалели, в то время как Сириус и Ремус лишь слегка усмехнулись. Сириус бросил ему Взрыв-Колоду, и мальчишки принялись играть теперь уже вчетвером. Счет времени они давно потеряли, определяя время суток лишь по темнеющему небу за окном.

Через некоторое время в купе прозвучал волшебный голос, сообщившись о скором прибытии в Хогсмид. Студентам надлежало переодеться в школьные мантии. Сириус, Джеймс и Ремус вытащили из чемоданов мантии и принялись переодеваться, все еще стесняясь друг друга, а Питер помчался в купе, где остался его багаж. Джеймс как раз завязывал тонкий черный галстук, когда поезд, наконец, замер, и мальчик нетерпеливо выглянул в окно, чтобы, наконец, увидеть темную платформу, куда хлынули студенты. При мысли, что он почти приехал в свой новый дом, Джеймс не сдержал улыбки.


	14. Глава 14. 1-е сентября 1971-го года, Ремус.

Первого сентября будильник прозвенел ровно в 9 утра, комнату напомнил нервирующий и раздражающий звук. Ремусу будильник был не нужен, он не смог заснуть ночью. Его багаж уже был сложен, а комплект свежей чистой одежды лежал на комоде. Он встал и снял пижаму, волнуясь всё сильнее.

«А вдруг я никому не понравлюсь? А вдруг они не смогут определить, на какой факультет меня отправить, и решат, что лучше вернуть меня домой? А вдруг все узнают, что я чудовище?»

Эти мысли не давали ему покоя.

— Ремус? — позвала мать, постучав в дверь спальни. — Ты уже проснулся?  
— Да, мам, — откликнулся он, натягивая джинсы на свое тощее тело. — Спущусь через минуту!  
Схватив заранее отложенный свитер, Ремус стремительно надел его вместо футболки, затем открыл дверь и сбежал вниз по лестнице.  
— Завтрак готов? — спросил он стоящую у плиты мать.  
— Почти, — она обернулась, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. — Ждем твоих отца и сестру.  
— Ну где же они? — нетерпеливо ерзал Ремус, ведь это утро было для него особенно важным.  
— Думаю, одеваются, — улыбнулась мать. — Что за спешка? До отправления поезда еще два часа, и твой отец сказал…  
— Я просто хочу приехать раньше, вот и все, — перебил он.

Хоуп внимательно взглянула на него. Она знала своего сына достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать: предстоящий отъезд в школу волнует его куда больше, чем он показывает, и, конечно, она знала, что Ремус всегда хочет быть готовым пораньше, особенно когда нервничает.

— Ладно, тогда я пойду… — начала она, но в этот момент в дверях появился Лайалл Люпин, ведя за руку младшую дочурку. Он коротко чмокнул её в щеку и ласково взъерошил волосы Ремуса, после чего семья уселась за стол в ожидании тарелки с дымящимися блинчиками с шоколадом.  
— Мамочка, а сироп у нас есть? — Зева состроила самую невинную гримаску, на которую была способна.  
— Милая, шоколад внутри блинчиков, — объяснила Хоуп, прежде чем муж или сын примутся потакать малышке. — Думаю, на завтрак хватит сладостей.  
Зева надулась и скрестила руки, что вызвало смех родителей, и даже Ремус улыбнулся. Он понял, что будет скучать по своей маленькой сестренке куда сильнее, пока будет учиться.  
— Рем, а мне можно поехать с тобой? — она назвала брата домашним прозвищем, которое сама же и придумала, чем окончательно растопила его сердце.  
— Я бы хотел, — грустно улыбнулся он, притянув её к себе и продолжая поедать блинчики. — Но ты не горюй, я вернусь так быстро, что и оглянуться не успеешь, тебе без меня будет так здорово, что ты будешь ждать, пока я снова уеду.

Ремус надеялся, что это неправда, и она тоже будет по нему скучать и что будет рада увидеться на рождественские каникулы. «Если меня к тому времени не отчислят». От этой мысли он занервничал только сильнее. Запихнув в рот последний блинчик, он с нетерпением дожидался, пока остальные доедят. Без четверти десять Ремус уже разве что не взлетал, и Хоуп с Лайаллом решили не испытывать его терпение. При помощи летучего пороха они переместились в квартиру одного из сослуживцев Лайалла, который жил поблизости от Кингс-Кросс, а оттуда дошли до станции. Когда они добрались до платформы 9 ¾, Ремус уже не хотел ничего, только запрыгнуть в поезд и уехать. Он стремительно направился к большой кирпичной стене, отлично зная, что не столкнется с ней (хотя поверить в это было трудно, стена казалось довольно прочной), отец придерживал его за плечо. Ремус прошел сквозь стену, словно её и не было, как обещал отец, а оглядев платформу, был поражен.

Труба алого парового двигателя выдыхала густой дым, причем, по всей видимости, недавно — дыма над платформой было не так уж много.

— Это нечестно! — услышал Ремус голосок своей маленькой сестренки, когда они с матерью тоже преодолели волшебный барьер. — Я тоже хочу поехать!  
— Ты пока что маленькая, — успокаивающе произнес старший брат, гладя Зеву по волосам. — Но обещаю писать тебе так часто, что ты и не заметишь, что меня нет, договорились?  
Малышка кивнула, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не заплакать.  
— Хочешь помочь мне выбрать купе? — подбодрил её Ремус, и глаза девочки заискрились.  
— Мама, можно? — возбужденно повернулась она к родителям.  
— Ладно, — кивнула Хоуп, улыбаясь детям. — Но не долго.

Ремус и Зева помчались к ближайшему вагону, он тащил свой багаж, а она цеплялась за его свободную руку, словно за спасательный круг. Она вела его по коридорам, пока, наконец, не остановила свой выбор на одном из купе, которое ей приглянулось, потому что показалось ей дружелюбным. Ремус тут же затащил чемодан, затем снова взял за руку сестренку и повел её к родителям. Сойдя с поезда, он заметил, что количество людей с детьми на платформе растет, и от этого его волнение увеличилось.

— Так, — Ремус обернулся к родителям, набираясь смелости, — теперь я должен попрощаться.  
— Милый, до отбытия поезда еще несколько минут, ты можешь… — начала Хоуп, но она знала: это борьба заведомо проиграна.  
— Нет-нет, я не хочу вас задерживать, — слабо улыбнулся Ремус. — Папе надо на работу.  
— Я могу ненадолго остаться, — предложил Лайалл сыну, но тот решительно мотнул головой.  
— Нет, все нормально, мне как раз надо освоиться в поезде, — откликнулся Ремус, обнимая сестренку.  
— Хочешь, мы побудем, пока он не отъедет? — спросила Хоуп, прижимая к себе сына и сдерживая слезы при мысли о том, что она отправляет так далеко своего маленького мальчика.  
— Нет, я буду в порядке, — в голосе его звучало куда больше уверенности, чем он чувствовал.  
— Ну… — Лайалл смотрел на Ремуса, и становилось понятно: он совершенно растерян. — Тогда ты… э-э-э… напишешь нам и расскажешь, куда тебя определили?  
— Да, пап, — Ремус крепко обнял отца.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Лайалл изо всех сил пытался замаскировать неловкость. Ему не доводилось прощаться с сыном, заведомо зная, что пройдут не часы, а месяцы перед их следующей встречей. И это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал.

Ремус отстранился, его переполняли эмоции, и он чувствовал, что единственный способ их победить — уйти в свое одинокое купе. Он запрыгнул в поезд и повернулся, чтобы в последний раз помахать родителям, увидеть стеклянный взгляд матери, означающий, что она близка к тому, чтобы разрыдаться, и личико сестренки, не стеснявшейся своих слез. Ремус почувствовал себя виноватым, но заставил себя идти. Добравшись до выбранного ранее купе, он уселся рядом с окном, прижавшись лбом к прохладному стеклу. Он попытался выглянуть, но не смог разглядеть свою семью и с удивлением подумал, что это хорошо — он бы не сумел безучастно сидеть и смотреть на них еще сорок пять минут, пока поезд не тронется. Ремус смотрел, как на платформе появляется все больше семей с детьми, одни были его ровесниками, другие постарше — эти беспечно обнимали родителей и спешили к друзьям. Но это продлилось недолго — вскоре он почувствовал, как веки тяжелеют, и погрузился в глубокий сон.

Проснулся Ремус от смеха на два голоса — одного хрипловатого и добродушного, другого — рокочущего, похожего на лай. Он медленно открыл глаза и сообразил, что больше в купе не один. Двое мальчик, выглядевших почти как братья, устроились по бокам от двери и играли во «Взрыв-Колоду».

— Доброе утро, соня, — с усмешкой поприветствовал его мальчик, сидящий ближе. У него была черная вьющаяся шевелюра, длинная и нечесаная, он выглядел так, словно у него всегда на уме вертелась какая-нибудь шалость.  
— Уже день, — тихо и застенчиво откликнулся Ремус, выглянув в окно.

Солнце клонилось к закату, а значит, проспал он довольно долго. И все же он по-прежнему чувствовал себя усталым. До полнолуния оставалось всего несколько дней, и его это заранее изматывало. Это начиналось раньше и длилось дольше — по всей видимости, дело в том, что взрослел он не только как человек, но и как оборотень.

— Ты давно здесь? — спросил второй мальчик, глядя на Ремуса, как ему показалось, с подозрением, и это заставило его прижаться к окну. — Должно быть, ты пришел сюда очень рано, если так быстро вырубился.  
— Родителям надо было на работу, — с легкостью солгал Ремус, совершенно не желая признаваться, что он волновался чересчур сильно, чтобы ждать. — Откуда вы тут взялись?  
— Больше нигде места нет, — пожал плечами мальчик с прямыми черными волосами, Ремус погрустнел и кивнул. Они не выбирали его, просто хотели пустое купе. — Это… это ничего, что мы вломились? Мы не хотели тебя будить…  
— Да, все в порядке, — Ремус попытался скрыть обиду.  
Надо соображать, прежде чем надеяться на дружбу.  
— Как тебя зовут? — вдруг спросил кудрявый мальчик после нескольких минут тишины.  
— Ремус Люпин, — ответил он, застенчиво улыбнувшись, и его сердце пропустило удар, когда мальчик широко улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Я Сириус, — восторженно представился он, — а это Джеймс. Блэк и Поттер соответственно. Хочешь с нами сыграть?  
— А… можно? — поколебавшись, спросил Ремус, глядя на Джеймса с некоторой опаской. Второму мальчику он, кажется, не по душе, может, не стоит испытывать удачу?  
— Конечно, нет, приятель, — Ремус понял: тот лающий звук, который его недавно разбудил, это был смех Сириуса, и он был дружелюбным. — Это же мы к тебе вломились!  
— Да, давай играть с нами, если хочешь, — добавил другой темноволосый мальчик, и Ремус услышал в его голосе пригласительные нотки, хотя он подозревал, что этот мальчик — его зовут Джеймс, напомнил себе Ремус — нуждается в друге так же отчаянно, как он сам, и очень хочет, чтобы таким другом стал Сириус.

Ремус подвинулся поближе к Сириусу, и Джеймс раздал карты всем троим, придвинув небольшой столик. Он осторожничал, даже думал покинуть купе, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишний раз внимание. Ремус видел, что два мальчика уже на пути к тому, чтобы стать лучшими друзьями, и вряд ли эта дружба включает его.

— Ну… — осторожно начал Джеймс, раздавая каждому по карточке, — кто-нибудь из вас знает, на какой факультет попадет?

Ремус ждал ответа Сириуса, предполагая, что Джеймс ждет именно его ответа, но сам молчал. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Сириус посерьезнел, лицо его стало хмурым.

— Мой… мой папа учился на Хаффлпаффе, — застенчиво встрял Ремус, переводя взгляд с Джеймса на Сириуса. Последнего это как будто заинтересовало, а Сириус смотрел на карты в руках, будто желая их спалить. — Думаю, он хотел бы, что я поступил на Хаффлпафф, но он всегда говорил, что я достаточно умный и для Рейвенкло.  
— Рейвенкло это здорово, — улыбнулся Джеймс, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое волнение. — Мой отец учился на Гриффиндоре, как и почти вся семья Поттеров. Мама не училась в Хогвартсе, родители познакомились позже. Я надеюсь, что тоже окажусь в Гриффиндоре. А ты, Сириус?  
Он повернулся к кудрявому мальчику, и Ремус с интересом наблюдал за его внутренней борьбой. Он по-прежнему не отрывал взгляда от карт, но лицо его окаменело, когда он, наконец, заговорил.

— Вся моя семья училась на Слизерине, я удивлен, что ты не знаешь.  
— А-а-а, ты из тех Блэков, — вдруг произнес Джеймс, на его лице появилось понимание.  
— Я не такой, как они, — произнес Сириус, и Ремус подумал, что если они с этим не согласятся, он, чего доброго, вскочит и поколотит их. — Я их ненавижу!  
— Понятно, приятель, — Джеймс пожал плечами, а Ремус тепло улыбнулся.  
— Вы… вам все равно? — спросил Сириус едва ли не благоговейно, в его серых глазах вспыхнула надежда.  
— Ты не твоя семья, — ответил Ремус, он говорил тихо и робко, не уверенный в том, что это правильно.

Внимательный взгляд Сириуса на мгновение задержался на нем, затем он расплылся в широченной улыбке, а взгляд его заискрился.

— Знаешь, Ремус, думаю, ты достаточно умен для Рейвенкло, — рассмеялся Сириус, хлопнув его по плечу, и Ремус улыбнулся.

Через некоторое время в коридоре затеяли потасовку, и Ремус благоговейно взирал, как Джеймс и Сириус встали перед светловолосым забиякой почти вдвое больше них и явно любившим поиздеваться, чтобы защитить щуплого мальчика, которого они даже не знали. Светловолосый парень узнал Сириуса и попытался его задеть, но оказалось, что репутации семьи Блэк достаточно, чтобы отбить охоту связываться с Сириусом, и мальчишка ушел не солоно хлебавши.

— Можешь присоединиться к нам, если хочешь, — равнодушно предложил Джеймс, когда они с Сириусом вошли.  
Мальчик ютился в проходе и выглядел жутко неуверенным в себе.  
— Ну ты либо сюда, либо туда, — рявкнул Сириус, которого явно разозлил парень в коридоре. — Дверь, короче, закрой.

Щуплый мальчик юркнул внутрь, сел напротив Ремуса и нервно оглядел всю троицу. Он казался до смерти испуганным, словно не был уверен, что с ними лучше, чем с тем парнем из коридора.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Ремус, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
— Питер, — он ответил так тихо, что Ремус задался вопросом, правильно ли расслышал.  
— А я Ремус, — назвался он, протянул руку, затем кивнул на остальных. — Это Сириус и Джеймс. Мы тоже первокурсники.  
— Как ты… догадался? — спросил маленький Питер, но его перебил хохот Джеймса.  
— Без обид, чувак, но ты очень уж мелкий, понимаешь? Тебе даже одиннадцать не дашь.

Ремус тоже рассмеялся и увидел, как покраснел Питер. Ему нравились эти мальчики, кажется, у него и впрямь появились друзья. «Ты не попадешь на тот же факультет, что и они», — строго напомнил он себе. Как бы то ни было, они его не возненавидели, и, наверное, раз он пришелся им по душе, то и другим придется тоже. Может, все будет не так уж плохо, сказал себе Ремус, когда поезд прибыл в Хогсмид, и мальчики (кроме Питера, направившегося в свое купе за багажом) спрыгнули, взволнованно глядя на замок, который вскоре станет их домом.


	15. Глава 15. 1-е сентября 1971-го года. Сириус

Было три часа утра, когда Сириус в двенадцатый раз разобрал свой чемодан, перевернув его и вышвырнув все содержимое на пол. Он перелопатил всю одежду и расфасовал по нескольким признакам: кучка, которую возненавидели бы его родители, кучка, которая требовалась по школьным правилам, и очень маленькая кучка, которую родители одобрили бы, а Сириус все еще считал полезной. Гора ненавидимых была самой большой. Сириус с интересом созерцал одежду, пытаясь сообразить, сколько ему на самом деле необходимо — школьную форму он должен носить всю неделю на занятиях, выходит, все остальное нужно для только выходных, а значит, и вещи надо пихать в другую сумку. А с тем количеством тряпья, которое у него образовалось, он вполне может носить новую футболку по субботам и воскресеньям до Рождества, не утруждая себя стиркой. Но те, которые он не увезет с собой, вероятнее всего, спалит его противная мамаша, когда его не будет дома, и он никак не сможет ей воспрепятствовать.

Часы показывали пять утра, когда Сириус закончил паковать чемодан. Он принялся нетерпеливо мерить спальню шагами, ожидая своего часа. Он ничего на свете не желал так страстно, как наступления восьми часов утра, чтобы он мог спуститься на первый этаж и в последний раз позавтракать со своей семьей, вытерпеть их в последний раз. А после этого — рвануть на вокзал. От мысли, что он не увидит своих родителей вновь и не будет иметь возможности с ними встретиться, на душе стало так светло, что Сириус едва не взорвался от радости. Ощущая почти нестерпимый прилив ликования, он увидел, как замигал свет, и ощутил колебание воздуха. Это было похоже на ураган, но ветра не было. Пытаясь выяснить, в чем дело, Сириус отодвинул тяжелые шторы и выглянул в окно. Солнце поднималось быстрее, чем положено. А взглянув на часы, он увидел, как быстро проходят минуты: шесть часов, затем семь, и, наконец, восемь. За окном щебетали птицы, Сириус слышал голоса своих родителей в гостиной — они отдавали Кричеру распоряжения приготовить настоящий английский завтрак в честь столь важного утра. Он метнулся вниз, позабыв переодеть футболку и джинсы. Это утро было последним, и он мог сколько угодно терпеть ехидные замечания матушки о своей одежде.

Ворвавшись в гостиную, Сириус обнаружил свою мать облаченной в великолепную бархатную мантию изумрудно-зеленого цвета, украшенную серебряной брошью в форме змеи. Мать попивала утренний чай. Отец предпочитал кофе — сидя за журнальным столиком он читал утренний выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка».

— Сириус, — поздоровался отец, не отрывая взгляда от газеты.  
— Садись и ешь, — скомандовала мать, и на сей раз он не стал спорить, радостно копошась в подносе с едой, столь вовремя принесенном Кричером.

Регулус появился, когда Сириус уже вставал, собираясь смыться. Ему пришлось плюхнуться обратно, ворча про себя и нетерпеливо топая ногой, ожидая, пока младший брат позавтракает. Сириус подозревал, что Регулус нарочно ел медленнее, и уж точно ему не померещилась злая усмешка на лице брата, когда тот взял вторую порцию бекона.  
Наконец, Регулус доел, а Орион дочитал газету. Сириус уже подскакивал от нетерпения, однако Валбурга упорно не спешила, заявив, что женщины ее положения никогда не торопятся. Орион взглянул на старшего сына и тепло усмехнулся, и Сириусу впервые за всю жизнь закралась в голову мысль, что родители, может, и впрямь его любят, а не ненавидят.

Впрочем, он знал причину, хотя и не хотел акцентировать на этом внимание. Когда он прибудет в Хогвартс, он, несомненно попадет на Слизерин, как и предыдущие поколения семьи, и родители будут гордиться им. Сириус бы с нетерпением ждал поступления в Школу, но ему становилось дурно от одной мысли о Слизерине. Он не ощущал себя слизеринцем, как не чувствовал себя Блэком всю свою жизнь. Он отогнал эту мысль и попытался улыбнуться, напомнив себе, что он едет в Хогвартс, в Слизерин или нет, но там будут новые друзья, а главное — не будет родителей.

Как у большинства чистокровных семей, у Блэков не было автомобиля (или любого другого средства передвижения, произведенного магглами), поэтому до Кинг-Кросс они добирались с помощью магии. Сириус крепко сжал отцовскую руку, и Орион крутанулся на месте, отчего у Сириуса возникло ощущение, будто его продавливают сквозь узкую металлическую трубку. Однако тут же его мир расширился, он очутился на платформе 9 ¾, восторженно глазея на толпы людей по сторонам. Появление родителей и брата сопровождалось хлопком, и Сириусу стоило большого труда не сбежать от волнения сию же минуту.

— Что ж, хорошо, — произнес Орион Блэк, сунув руки в карманы своей мантии.  
— Вы уже уходите? — спросил Сириус, пытаясь скрыть разочарование.  
— Зачем нам вообще оставаться? — откликнулась мать, с упреком глядя на него. Сердце Сириуса упало, он мысленно обругал себя за то, что ждал от родителей чего-то большего. — Веди себя хорошо, помни, что ты член семьи Блэк. Веди себя достойно. Вещи для учебы в Слизерине мы тебе пришлем позже, когда получим письмо от профессора Слагхорна.  
Сириус со вздохом кивнул, когда она стряхнула с его одежды воображаемую пылинку.  
— Заставь нас гордиться, — добавил Орион, и Сириус вновь кивнул, чувствуя, что ничего не может сказать из-за подозрительного кома, застрявшего в горле.  
— Увидимся, — усмехнулся Регулус.

Сириусу почудилось, что младший брат словно пребывает в эйфории. Он надеялся, что причиной тому волнение оттого, что старшему пришло время поступать в Хогвартс, а не радость по поводу его отъезда, но Сириус не был уверен.

Он крепче сжал ручку чемодана, когда семья отошла на шаг, Регулус схватил мать за руку, и они исчезли. Сириус остался совсем один на платформе, озираясь по сторонам. Он швырнул чемодан в вагон, а затем спустился поглазеть на других студентов, надеясь кого-то узнать, хотя он знал мало своих ровесников. Он заметил какого-то мальчика с беспорядочной копной черных волос и идеально чистой футболкой с принтом Pink Floyd. Мальчик, на взгляд Сириуса, казался крутым, но, возможно, сам об этом не подозревал, отчего усиленно пытался выглядеть еще круче. Он обернулся и увидел на перроне Сириуса, Сириус озорно подмигнул ему и забрался в вагон, когда раздался свисток поезда.

Ему пришлось миновать лишь одно купе, прежде, чем он увидел того парня с беспорядочной копной черных волос. Парень безуспешно пытался затащить чемодан по ступенькам, и тут поезд тронулся. Он наблюдал, как незнакомый мальчик останавливается у окна автоматически закрывающейся двери, машет родителям, стоящим на платформе и, пряча слезы, уходит.

— Ты с ними близок? — поинтересовался Сириус у мальчика, который взглянул на него с легким смущением. — С родителями?  
— Они — все, что у меня есть, — пожал плечами мальчик, и Сириус ощутил укол ревности из-за того, что не может сказать того же о взаимоотношениях со своей семьей.  
— Повезло тебе, а мои предки — настоящее отребье, — улыбнулся Сириус, пытаясь быть дружелюбным. — Кстати, меня зовут Сириус.  
— Джеймс Поттер, — отозвался мальчик.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.  
— Хочешь найти купе вместе со мной? — нервно осведомился Сириус, надеясь, что мальчик согласится.

Сейчас он растерял всю свою уверенность, особенно глядя на студентов старших курсов, знавших друг друга, и первокурсников, явно выросших вместе. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал настолько сильного ощущения собственной чуждости.

— Да! — откликнулся Джеймс, усмехнувшись. — Значит, ты тоже первокурсник?  
— Ага — ответил Сириус с такой же усмешкой. — У меня есть три старших кузена, так что они мне тут кое-чего понарассказывали. Например, Энди рассказал, где находятся кухни, чтобы можно было выцыганить дополнительную порцию вкусностей у домашних эльфов!  
— Круто! — глаза Джеймса возбужденно блестели. — Правда, это сработает только в том случае, если мы попадем на один факультет, ведь дружить с чужими нельзя, пока не окончишь.

Сириус мрачно кивнул, размышляя о том, что его шансы очутиться на одном факультете с Джеймсом минимальны — он казался хорошим парнем, не из тех, которые оказываются в Слизерине, а вот Сириусу с его родословной почти наверняка светит зелено-серебристая мантия.

Наконец, они добрались до купе, в котором были только два пассажира — рыжеволосая девочка и щуплый черноволосый мальчик. Пронизывающий взгляд его темных глаз напомнил Сириусу родителей.

— Привет! — весело поздоровался Джеймс, бесцеремонно просунув голову в купе. Рыженькая девочка взглянула на него, и он продолжил: — Я Джеймс, а это Сириус.  
— Я Лили Эванс, — она представилась так, словно отвечала на вопрос в тесте, и поднялась, чтобы пожать им руки. — А это Северус, — указала она на мальчика, который следовать её примеру решительно не собирался и скрестил руки на груди. Было очевидно: они нравятся ему не больше, чем Сириусу нравится он.  
— Как ты сказала — Нюниус? — съязвил Джеймс, и Сириус едва челюсть не уронил.

Он расхохотался в голос, схватившись за живот, а глаза его радостно заискрились. Он даже не заметил, что Джеймса сердито выставили вон из купе. Однако тот не выглядел сколь-нибудь огорчившимся по этому поводу и по-прежнему смотрел на Сириуса с улыбкой. Казалось, это их сблизило. «Ведь дружить с чужими нельзя», — шепотом напомнил внутренний голос.

— Здорово, Джеймс, — отсмеявшись, сказал он, стараясь ни о чем не думать. — Скользкий он тип…  
— Пошли, подыщем что-нибудь еще, — откликнулся Джеймс, и Сириус дружески хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Глянь, тут только один парень, — кивнул он в сторону купе слева, после того, как они прошли несколько метров по коридору.

Они зашли, помогли друг другу закинуть чемоданы на багажные полки, поскольку багаж был достаточно увесистым, и уселись напротив друг друга, морально готовясь к долгому пути. Сириус с любопытством смотрел на спящего мальчика, гадая, как он тут очутился и давно ли спит.

В итоге они с Джеймсом вытащили «Взрыв-Колоду» и крохотный столик, который Сириусу с собой дала мать, и принялись увлеченно резаться в карты. Где-то через час поднятый ими шум, должно быть, все же разбудил спящего мальчика — он сел и принялся тереть глаза.

— Доброе утро, соня, — с улыбкой поддразнил его Сириус.  
— Уже день, — ответил мальчик, глядя в окно, а не на них.  
— Ты давно здесь? — с любопытством спросил Джеймс, хотя Сириусу почудилась нотка подозрительности. Мальчик прижался к окну. — Должно быть, ты пришел очень рано, если так быстро вырубился.  
— Родителям надо было на работу, — объяснил мальчик, Сириус готов был поклясться в том, что это ложь, но решил промолчать В конце концов, каждый имеет право на свои тайны, Бог свидетель, у него тоже были свои. — А вы откуда тут взялись?  
— Да просто больше нигде места нет, — пожал плечами Джеймс, а Сириус заметил странное выражение в глазах мальчика. — Это… это ничего, что мы вломились? Мы не хотели тебя будить…  
— Да, все в порядке.

Сириус пригляделся внимательнее, признавая, что попытка скрыть разочарование была хороша. Слишком часто он видел такой взгляд в зеркале, чтобы не узнать его на лице другого человека.

— Как тебя зовут? — встрял Сириус, когда Джеймс и другой мальчик замолчали.  
— Ремус Люпин, — представился мальчик, и Сириус улыбнулся во весь рот, увидев его застенчивую улыбку.  
— Я Сириус, а он Джеймс, — весело назвал он их имена. — Блэк и Поттер соответственно. Хочешь с нами сыграть? — он кивнул на «Взрыв-Колоду».  
— А… можно? — нерешительно спросил Ремус, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Конечно, приятель, — пролаял Сириус, многозначительно глядя на Джеймса. Взгляд был не то умоляющий, не то строгий, но веский. — Это же мы к тебе вломились!  
— Да, давай играть с нами, если хочешь, — добавил Джеймс, оценивая ситуацию. Ремус приблизился, и Сириус обратил внимание, что он по-прежнему смотрит на Джеймса, будто нервничает. Они оба еще не были в восторге друг от друга, но Сириус для себя уже все решил: эти двое будут его лучшими друзьями. — Кто-нибудь из вас знает, на какой факультет попадет?

У Сириуса все оборвалось внутри, когда прозвучал вопрос, которого он так надеялся избежать. Он сосредоточился на картах в руке и решительно замолчал, избегая взгляда обоих мальчиков.

— Мой… мой папа учился на Хаффлпаффе, — спустя несколько минут нарушил тишину Ремус. — Думаю, он хотел бы, чтобы я поступил на Хаффлпафф, но он всегда говорил, что я достаточно умный и для Рейвенкло.  
— Рейвенкло это здорово, — услышал Сириус голос Джеймса, кажется, настроенного поболтать. — Мой отец учился на Гриффиндоре, как и почти вся семья Поттеров. Мама не училась в Хогвартсе, родители познакомились позже. Я надеюсь, что тоже окажусь в Гриффиндоре. А ты, Сириус?  
— Вся моя семья училась на Слизерине, я удивлен, что ты не знаешь, — хмуро ответил Сириус, упорно глядя на карты в руках.

Он не хотел увидеть на лицах своих новых друзей ненависть или отвращение. Конечно, ему была известна репутация семьи Поттер, одной из самых древних и чистокровных, как и его. Но Поттеры, несмотря на этот факт, не входили в круг знакомых Блэков. Все, что было известно Сириусу, это то, что Поттеры не согласны с теми чистокровными магами, которые свято верят в собственное превосходство перед магглами, хотя и противоположной точки зрения они тоже не придерживались. В основном они попросту отмалчивались. Но, конечно, учитывая это, Джеймс должен питать отвращение к семье Сириуса, как и Ремус, который, похоже, не был чистокровным.

— А-а-а, ты из тех Блэков, — произнес Джеймс, видимо, сложив дважды два, и Сириус едва заметно вздрогнул.  
— Я не такой, как они, — вырвалось у него, он не заметил, что почти кричит и яростно мнет в руках злосчастные карты. — Я их ненавижу!  
— Понятно, приятель, — пожал плечами Джеймс, а Ремус подбадривающе улыбнулся Сириусу.  
— Вы… вам все равно? — недоверчиво спросил он.  
Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
— Ты не твоя семья, — медленно и осторожно, внимательно глядя на Сириуса, ответил на это Ремус, будто в самом деле хотел, чтобы Сириус это понял.

И ему это удалось. Эти мальчишки — его друзья, они приняли его, несмотря на его семью. Он широко улыбнулся — как камень с души упал.

— Знаешь, Ремус, думаю, ты достаточно умен для Рейвенкло, — рассмеялся он, чувствуя себя свободным и… счастливым. Внутренний голос еще шептал, что распределение по факультетам их скоро разделит, но Сириус на него наплевал.

Они продолжили резаться в карты, беспрерывно болтая о всякой ерунде. Пришла ведьма с тележкой, Сириус и Джеймс тут же нагребли кучу сладостей, а Ремус купил только одну шоколадную лягушку. Однако Сириус заметил его тоскливый взгляд на содержимое тележки и купил еще несколько лягушек. Он впервые столкнулся с тем, что кто-то не может вот так запросто тратить деньги, и это было… отрезвляюще. А еще Сириус обнаружил, что ему нравится покупать что-то для других. Он нескоро забыл ту радость, которой озарилось лицо Ремуса при виде десятка шоколадных лягушек, и сделал себе зарубку на память — узнать, что он еще любит, чтобы радовать его.

Спустя некоторое время они услышали шум драки в коридоре. Сириусу было все равно, а вот Джеймсу стало любопытно. Не удержавшись, он открыл дверь, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело.

— Вот возьму и нос тебе заколдую! — пригрозил весьма внушительных габаритов парень, и невысокий первокурсник испуганно попятился.  
— Не думаю, что тебе это удастся, — заявил Джеймс, выпятив грудь, стараясь казаться задирой, и Сириус вздохнул — он чувствовал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. — Выглядишь ты не умнее задницы бабуина.  
— Я всегда могу запросто расквасить тебе нос, — усмехнулся крупный светловолосый парень, по виду которого было понятно, что он будет весьма рад исполнить свою угрозу.

Сириус заметил, что Джеймс намного меньше того парня, да и вообще, как бы там ни было — друг есть друг, а значит, надо заступиться. Даже если твой друг встрял в заведомо проигрышную драку. Мысленно честя его на все корки, Сириус вышел в коридор.

— Нет, если не хочешь ощутить на своей шкуре одно из семейных проклятий Блэков, — заявил он, надеясь, что выглядит внушительно и устрашающе.

В Хогвартсе учились три его старших кузена, и Сириус был готов побиться об заклад, что в приличном обществе наслышаны о темных проклятиях семьи Блэк, передающихся из поколения в поколения. Он был слишком мал, и, к тому же, не так хорошо ладил с родителями, чтобы они стали его чему-то учить, но стоящий напротив мальчишка ведь этого не знал!

— Блэк? Приятель, ты ошибся купе, — оценивающе разглядывая Сириуса, заявил светловолосый парень. — Все дети из семей слизеринцев в соседнем вагоне.  
— Я думаю, я там, где надо… приятель, — окрысился Сириус, не скрывая своей злости. — Предлагаю тебе возвратиться к своим маленьким слизеринским дружкам.  
— Блэк, ты либо с нами, либо против нас, — выплюнул верзила, смерив презрительным взглядом Сириуса, Джеймса и спрятавшегося за ними первокурсника.  
— Чудная песенка, — выразительно фыркнул Сириус ему вслед, возвращаясь в купе куда злее, чем прежде.

Он терпеть не мог спекулировать на имени своей семьи, ненавидел манипулировать тем, что он Блэк, чтобы припугнуть других, ненавидел то, что тот парень смотрел на него не только с неприязнью, но и с долей уважения.

— Можешь присоединиться к нам, если хочешь, — услышал он голос Джеймса, рухнув рядом с ним.

Спасенный мальчик замялся, стоя в дверях, и почему-то это жутко раздражало Сириуса. Они только что спасли его шкуру не для того, чтобы зажарить.

— Ну ты либо сюда, либо туда, — резко бросил Сириус, глядя на карты в руке. — Дверь, короче, закрой.

Мальчик, которого, как оказалось, звали Питером, все же присоединился к ним, и Сириус раздал карты, чтобы начать игру. Они приближались к Хогвартсу, и его волнение росло. Он молчал почти всю дорогу, время от времени говоря что-то невпопад. У него складывалось впечатление, что остальные, по крайней мере, Джеймс и Ремус, поняли, хотя бы частично, его состояние, потому что не встревали, не пытались его разговорить, за что он был им благодарен. Сириус ерзал все сильнее, чем ближе они подъезжали: он уже разве что в окно не выпрыгивал, когда поезд, пыхтя, остановился в Хогсмиде.


	16. Глава 16. 1-е сентября 1971-го года. Питер

Было три часа утра, когда Сириус в двенадцатый раз разобрал свой чемодан, перевернув его и вышвырнув все содержимое на пол. Он перелопатил всю одежду и расфасовал по нескольким признакам: кучка, которую возненавидели бы его родители, кучка, которая требовалась по школьным правилам, и очень маленькая кучка, которую родители одобрили бы, а Сириус все еще считал полезной. Гора ненавидимых была самой большой. Сириус с интересом созерцал одежду, пытаясь сообразить, сколько ему на самом деле необходимо — школьную форму он должен носить всю неделю на занятиях, выходит, все остальное нужно для только выходных, а значит, и вещи надо пихать в другую сумку. А с тем количеством тряпья, которое у него образовалось, он вполне может носить новую футболку по субботам и воскресеньям до Рождества, не утруждая себя стиркой. Но те, которые он не увезет с собой, вероятнее всего, спалит его противная мамаша, когда его не будет дома, и он никак не сможет ей воспрепятствовать.

Часы показывали пять утра, когда Сириус закончил паковать чемодан. Он принялся нетерпеливо мерить спальню шагами, ожидая своего часа. Он ничего на свете не желал так страстно, как наступления восьми часов утра, чтобы он мог спуститься на первый этаж и в последний раз позавтракать со своей семьей, вытерпеть их в последний раз. А после этого — рвануть на вокзал. От мысли, что он не увидит своих родителей вновь и не будет иметь возможности с ними встретиться, на душе стало так светло, что Сириус едва не взорвался от радости. Ощущая почти нестерпимый прилив ликования, он увидел, как замигал свет, и ощутил колебание воздуха. Это было похоже на ураган, но ветра не было. Пытаясь выяснить, в чем дело, Сириус отодвинул тяжелые шторы и выглянул в окно. Солнце поднималось быстрее, чем положено. А взглянув на часы, он увидел, как быстро проходят минуты: шесть часов, затем семь, и, наконец, восемь. За окном щебетали птицы, Сириус слышал голоса своих родителей в гостиной — они отдавали Кричеру распоряжения приготовить настоящий английский завтрак в честь столь важного утра. Он метнулся вниз, позабыв переодеть футболку и джинсы. Это утро было последним, и он мог сколько угодно терпеть ехидные замечания матушки о своей одежде.

Ворвавшись в гостиную, Сириус обнаружил свою мать облаченной в великолепную бархатную мантию изумрудно-зеленого цвета, украшенную серебряной брошью в форме змеи. Мать попивала утренний чай. Отец предпочитал кофе — сидя за журнальным столиком он читал утренний выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка».

— Сириус, — поздоровался отец, не отрывая взгляда от газеты.  
— Садись и ешь, — скомандовала мать, и на сей раз он не стал спорить, радостно копошась в подносе с едой, столь вовремя принесенном Кричером.

Регулус появился, когда Сириус уже вставал, собираясь смыться. Ему пришлось плюхнуться обратно, ворча про себя и нетерпеливо топая ногой, ожидая, пока младший брат позавтракает. Сириус подозревал, что Регулус нарочно ел медленнее, и уж точно ему не померещилась злая усмешка на лице брата, когда тот взял вторую порцию бекона.  
Наконец, Регулус доел, а Орион дочитал газету. Сириус уже подскакивал от нетерпения, однако Валбурга упорно не спешила, заявив, что женщины ее положения никогда не торопятся. Орион взглянул на старшего сына и тепло усмехнулся, и Сириусу впервые за всю жизнь закралась в голову мысль, что родители, может, и впрямь его любят, а не ненавидят.

Впрочем, он знал причину, хотя и не хотел акцентировать на этом внимание. Когда он прибудет в Хогвартс, он, несомненно попадет на Слизерин, как и предыдущие поколения семьи, и родители будут гордиться им. Сириус бы с нетерпением ждал поступления в Школу, но ему становилось дурно от одной мысли о Слизерине. Он не ощущал себя слизеринцем, как не чувствовал себя Блэком всю свою жизнь. Он отогнал эту мысль и попытался улыбнуться, напомнив себе, что он едет в Хогвартс, в Слизерин или нет, но там будут новые друзья, а главное — не будет родителей.

Как у большинства чистокровных семей, у Блэков не было автомобиля (или любого другого средства передвижения, произведенного магглами), поэтому до Кингс-Кросс они добирались с помощью магии. Сириус крепко сжал отцовскую руку, и Орион крутанулся на месте, отчего у Сириуса возникло ощущение, будто его продавливают сквозь узкую металлическую трубку. Однако тут же его мир расширился, он очутился на платформе 9 ¾, восторженно глазея на толпы людей по сторонам. Появление родителей и брата сопровождалось хлопком, и Сириусу стоило большого труда не сбежать от волнения сию же минуту.

— Что ж, хорошо, — произнес Орион Блэк, сунув руки в карманы своей мантии.  
— Вы уже уходите? — спросил Сириус, пытаясь скрыть разочарование.  
— Зачем нам вообще оставаться? — откликнулась мать, с упреком глядя на него. Сердце Сириуса упало, он мысленно обругал себя за то, что ждал от родителей чего-то большего. — Веди себя хорошо, помни, что ты член семьи Блэк. Веди себя достойно. Вещи для учебы в Слизерине мы тебе пришлем позже, когда получим письмо от профессора Слагхорна.  
Сириус со вздохом кивнул, когда она стряхнула с его одежды воображаемую пылинку.  
— Заставь нас гордиться, — добавил Орион, и Сириус вновь кивнул, чувствуя, что ничего не может сказать из-за подозрительного кома, застрявшего в горле.  
— Увидимся, — усмехнулся Регулус.

Сириусу почудилось, что младший брат словно пребывает в эйфории. Он надеялся, что причиной тому волнение оттого, что старшему пришло время поступать в Хогвартс, а не радость по поводу его отъезда, но Сириус не был уверен.

Он крепче сжал ручку чемодана, когда семья отошла на шаг, Регулус схватил мать за руку, и они исчезли. Сириус остался совсем один на платформе, озираясь по сторонам. Он швырнул чемодан в вагон, а затем спустился поглазеть на других студентов, надеясь кого-то узнать, хотя он знал мало своих ровесников. Он заметил какого-то мальчика с беспорядочной копной черных волос и идеально чистой футболкой с принтом Pink Floyd. Мальчик, на взгляд Сириуса, казался крутым, но, возможно, сам об этом не подозревал, отчего усиленно пытался выглядеть еще круче. Он обернулся и увидел на перроне Сириуса, Сириус озорно подмигнул ему и забрался в вагон, когда раздался свисток поезда.

Ему пришлось миновать лишь одно купе, прежде, чем он увидел того парня с беспорядочной копной черных волос. Парень безуспешно пытался затащить чемодан по ступенькам, и тут поезд тронулся. Он наблюдал, как незнакомый мальчик останавливается у окна автоматически закрывающейся двери, машет родителям, стоящим на платформе и, пряча слезы, уходит.

— Ты с ними близок? — поинтересовался Сириус у мальчика, который взглянул на него с легким смущением. — С родителями?  
— Они — все, что у меня есть, — пожал плечами мальчик, и Сириус ощутил укол ревности из-за того, что не может сказать того же о взаимоотношениях со своей семьей.  
— Повезло тебе, а мои предки — настоящее отребье, — улыбнулся Сириус, пытаясь быть дружелюбным. — Кстати, меня зовут Сириус.  
— Джеймс Поттер, — отозвался мальчик.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.  
— Хочешь найти купе вместе со мной? — нервно осведомился Сириус, надеясь, что мальчик согласится.

Сейчас он растерял всю свою уверенность, особенно глядя на студентов старших курсов, знавших друг друга, и первокурсников, явно выросших вместе. Никогда в жизни он не испытывал настолько сильного ощущения собственной чуждости.

— Да! — откликнулся Джеймс, усмехнувшись. — Значит, ты тоже первокурсник?  
— Ага — ответил Сириус с такой же усмешкой. — У меня есть три старших кузена, так что они мне тут кое-чего понарассказывали. Например, Энди рассказал, где находятся кухни, чтобы можно было выцыганить дополнительную порцию вкусностей у домашних эльфов!  
— Круто! — глаза Джеймса возбужденно блестели. — Правда, это сработает только в том случае, если мы попадем на один факультет, ведь дружить с чужими нельзя, пока не окончишь.

Сириус мрачно кивнул, размышляя о том, что его шансы очутиться на одном факультете с Джеймсом минимальны — он казался хорошим парнем, не из тех, которые оказываются в Слизерине, а вот Сириусу с его родословной почти наверняка светит зелено-серебристая мантия.

Наконец, они добрались до купе, в котором были только два пассажира — рыжеволосая девочка и щуплый черноволосый мальчик. Пронизывающий взгляд его темных глаз напомнил Сириусу родителей.

— Привет! — весело поздоровался Джеймс, бесцеремонно просунув голову в купе. Рыженькая девочка взглянула на него, и он продолжил: — Я Джеймс, а это Сириус.  
— Я Лили Эванс, — она представилась так, словно отвечала на вопрос в тесте, и поднялась, чтобы пожать им руки. — А это Северус, — указала она на мальчика, который следовать её примеру решительно не собирался и скрестил руки на груди. Было очевидно: они нравятся ему не больше, чем Сириусу нравится он.  
— Как ты сказала — Нюниус? — съязвил Джеймс, и Сириус едва челюсть не уронил.

Он расхохотался в голос, схватившись за живот, а глаза его радостно заискрились. Он даже не заметил, что Джеймса сердито выставили вон из купе. Однако тот не выглядел сколь-нибудь огорчившимся по этому поводу и по-прежнему смотрел на Сириуса с улыбкой. Казалось, это их сблизило. «Ведь дружить с чужими нельзя», — шепотом напомнил внутренний голос.

— Здорово, Джеймс, — отсмеявшись, сказал он, стараясь ни о чем не думать. — Скользкий он тип…  
— Пошли, подыщем что-нибудь еще, — откликнулся Джеймс, и Сириус дружески хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Глянь, тут только один парень, — кивнул он в сторону купе слева, после того, как они прошли несколько метров по коридору.

Они зашли, помогли друг другу закинуть чемоданы на багажные полки, поскольку багаж был достаточно увесистым, и уселись напротив друг друга, морально готовясь к долгому пути. Сириус с любопытством смотрел на спящего мальчика, гадая, как он тут очутился и давно ли спит.

В итоге они с Джеймсом вытащили «Взрыв-Колоду» и крохотный столик, который Сириусу с собой дала мать, и принялись увлеченно резаться в карты. Где-то через час поднятый ими шум, должно быть, все же разбудил спящего мальчика — он сел и принялся тереть глаза.

— Доброе утро, соня, — с улыбкой поддразнил его Сириус.  
— Уже день, — ответил мальчик, глядя в окно, а не на них.  
— Ты давно здесь? — с любопытством спросил Джеймс, хотя Сириусу почудилась нотка подозрительности. Мальчик прижался к окну. — Должно быть, ты пришел очень рано, если так быстро вырубился.  
— Родителям надо было на работу, — объяснил мальчик, Сириус готов был поклясться в том, что это ложь, но решил промолчать. В конце концов, каждый имеет право на свои тайны, Бог свидетель, у него тоже были свои. — А вы откуда тут взялись?  
— Да просто больше нигде места нет, — пожал плечами Джеймс, а Сириус заметил странное выражение в глазах мальчика. — Это… это ничего, что мы вломились? Мы не хотели тебя будить…  
— Да, все в порядке.

Сириус пригляделся внимательнее, признавая, что попытка скрыть разочарование была хороша. Слишком часто он видел такой взгляд в зеркале, чтобы не узнать его на лице другого человека.

— Как тебя зовут? — встрял Сириус, когда Джеймс и другой мальчик замолчали.  
— Ремус Люпин, — представился мальчик, и Сириус улыбнулся во весь рот, увидев его застенчивую улыбку.  
— Я Сириус, а он Джеймс, — весело назвал он их имена. — Блэк и Поттер соответственно. Хочешь с нами сыграть? — он кивнул на «Взрыв-Колоду».  
— А… можно? — нерешительно спросил Ремус, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Конечно, приятель, — пролаял Сириус, многозначительно глядя на Джеймса. Взгляд был не то умоляющий, не то строгий, но веский. — Это же мы к тебе вломились!  
— Да, давай играть с нами, если хочешь, — добавил Джеймс, оценивая ситуацию. Ремус приблизился, и Сириус обратил внимание, что он по-прежнему смотрит на Джеймса, будто нервничает. Они оба еще не были в восторге друг от друга, но Сириус для себя уже все решил: эти двое будут его лучшими друзьями. — Кто-нибудь из вас знает, на какой факультет попадет?

У Сириуса все оборвалось внутри, когда прозвучал вопрос, которого он так надеялся избежать. Он сосредоточился на картах в руке и решительно замолчал, избегая взгляда обоих мальчиков.

— Мой… мой папа учился на Хаффлпаффе, — спустя несколько минут нарушил тишину Ремус. — Думаю, он хотел бы, чтобы я поступил на Хаффлпафф, но он всегда говорил, что я достаточно умный и для Рейвенкло.  
— Рейвенкло это здорово, — услышал Сириус голос Джеймса, кажется, настроенного поболтать. — Мой отец учился на Гриффиндоре, как и почти вся семья Поттеров. Мама не училась в Хогвартсе, родители познакомились позже. Я надеюсь, что тоже окажусь в Гриффиндоре. А ты, Сириус?  
— Вся моя семья училась на Слизерине, я удивлен, что ты не знаешь, — хмуро ответил Сириус, упорно глядя на карты в руках.

Он не хотел увидеть на лицах своих новых друзей ненависть или отвращение. Конечно, ему была известна репутация семьи Поттер, одной из самых древних и чистокровных, как и его. Но Поттеры, несмотря на этот факт, не входили в круг знакомых Блэков. Все, что было известно Сириусу, это то, что Поттеры не согласны с теми чистокровными магами, которые свято верят в собственное превосходство перед магглами, хотя и противоположной точки зрения они тоже не придерживались. В основном они попросту отмалчивались. Но, конечно, учитывая это, Джеймс должен питать отвращение к семье Сириуса, как и Ремус, который, похоже, не был чистокровным.

— А-а-а, ты из тех Блэков, — произнес Джеймс, видимо, сложил два и два, и Сириус едва заметно вздрогнул.  
— Я не такой, как они, — вырвалось у него, он не заметил, что почти кричит и яростно мнет в руках злосчастные карты. — Я их ненавижу!  
— Понятно, приятель, — пожал плечами Джеймс, а Ремус подбадривающе улыбнулся Сириусу.  
— Вы… вам все равно? — недоверчиво спросил он.  
Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
— Ты не твоя семья, — медленно и осторожно, внимательно глядя на Сириуса, ответил на это Ремус, будто в самом деле хотел, чтобы Сириус это понял.

И ему это удалось. Эти мальчишки — его друзья, они приняли его, несмотря на его семью. Он широко улыбнулся — как камень с души упал.

— Знаешь, Ремус, думаю, ты достаточно умен для Рейвенкло, — рассмеялся он, чувствуя себя свободным и… счастливым. Внутренний голос еще шептал, что распределение по факультетам их скоро разделит, но Сириус на него наплевал.

Они продолжили резаться в карты, беспрерывно болтая о всякой ерунде. Пришла ведьма с тележкой, Сириус и Джеймс тут же нагребли кучу сладостей, а Ремус купил только одну шоколадную лягушку. Однако Сириус заметил его тоскливый взгляд на содержимое тележки и купил еще несколько лягушек. Он впервые столкнулся с тем, что кто-то не может вот так запросто тратить деньги, и это было… отрезвляюще. А еще Сириус обнаружил, что ему нравится покупать что-то для других. Он нескоро забыл ту радость, которой озарилось лицо Ремуса при виде десятка шоколадных лягушек, и сделал себе зарубку на память — узнать, что он еще любит, чтобы радовать его.

Спустя некоторое время они услышали шум драки в коридоре. Сириусу было все равно, а вот Джеймсу стало любопытно. Не удержавшись, он открыл дверь, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело.

— Вот возьму и нос тебе заколдую! — пригрозил весьма внушительных габаритов парень, и невысокий первокурсник испуганно попятился.  
— Не думаю, что тебе это удастся, — заявил Джеймс, выпятив грудь, стараясь казаться задирой, и Сириус вздохнул — он чувствовал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. — Выглядишь ты не умнее задницы бабуина.  
— Я всегда могу запросто расквасить тебе нос, — усмехнулся крупный светловолосый парень, по виду которого было понятно, что он будет весьма рад исполнить свою угрозу.

Сириус заметил, что Джеймс намного меньше того парня, да и вообще, как бы там ни было — друг есть друг, а значит, надо заступиться. Даже если твой друг встрял в заведомо проигрышную драку. Мысленно честя его на все корки, Сириус вышел в коридор.

— Нет, если не хочешь ощутить на своей шкуре одно из семейных проклятий Блэков, — заявил он, надеясь, что выглядит внушительно и устрашающе.

В Хогвартсе учились три его старших кузена, и Сириус был готов побиться об заклад, что в приличном обществе наслышаны о темных проклятиях семьи Блэк, передающихся из поколения в поколения. Он был слишком мал, и, к тому же, не так хорошо ладил с родителями, чтобы они стали его чему-то учить, но стоящий напротив мальчишка ведь этого не знал!

— Блэк? Приятель, ты ошибся купе, — оценивающе разглядывая Сириуса, заявил светловолосый парень. — Все дети из семей слизеринцев в соседнем вагоне.  
— Я думаю, я там, где надо… приятель, — окрысился Сириус, не скрывая своей злости. — Предлагаю тебе возвратиться к своим маленьким слизеринским дружкам.  
— Блэк, ты либо с нами, либо против нас, — выплюнул верзила, смерив презрительным взглядом Сириуса, Джеймса и спрятавшегося за ними первокурсника.  
— Чудная песенка, — выразительно фыркнул Сириус ему вслед, возвращаясь в купе куда злее, чем прежде.

Он терпеть не мог спекулировать на имени своей семьи, ненавидел манипулировать тем, что он Блэк, чтобы припугнуть других, ненавидел то, что тот парень смотрел на него не только с неприязнью, но и с долей уважения.

— Можешь присоединиться к нам, если хочешь, — услышал он голос Джеймса, рухнув рядом с ним.

Спасенный мальчик замялся, стоя в дверях, и почему-то это жутко раздражало Сириуса. Они только что спасли его шкуру не для того, чтобы зажарить.

— Ну ты либо сюда, либо туда, — резко бросил Сириус, глядя на карты в руке. — Дверь, короче, закрой.

Мальчик, которого, как оказалось, звали Питером, все же присоединился к ним, и Сириус раздал карты, чтобы начать игру. Они приближались к Хогвартсу, и его волнение росло. Он молчал почти всю дорогу, время от времени говоря что-то невпопад. У него складывалось впечатление, что остальные, по крайней мере, Джеймс и Ремус, поняли, хотя бы частично, его состояние, потому что не встревали, не пытались его разговорить, за что он был им благодарен. Сириус ерзал все сильнее, чем ближе они подъезжали: он уже разве что в окно не выпрыгивал, когда поезд, пыхтя, остановился в Хогсмиде.


	17. Глава 17. Распределение. Джеймс

Джеймс спрыгнул с поезда и оглянулся на платформу – поток студентов тек из дверей. Он ощущал надежду и беспокойство при мысли о грядущем, взглянул на Сириуса, желая увидеть аналогичное чувство в его серых глазах. Приятели обменялись понимающими ухмылками и обернулись к Ремусу, нервно теребящему галстук. 

− Первачки! – окликнул грубый голос, и три мальчика увидели в ночи силуэт огромного человека. – Первачки, сюда! 

Мальчики поспешно пошли на голос, чувствуя близость приключения, а лицо Джеймса радостно осветилось, когда он разглядел лицо мужчины. У него была окладистая черная борода и неухоженные темные волосы. Темные, как у жука, глаза сияли среди сеточки морщинок так, словно это самый радостный момент в его жизни. Мужчина выглядел дружелюбным, у Джеймса не было причин не доверять своему чутью. Пока большая часть первокурсников , опасаясь, держалась позади, Джеймс, Сириус и Ремус с любопытством подошли к незнакомцу. 

− Так-то лучше, − сказал он, вновь подозвав толпу и удовлетворившись тем, что все первокурсники оказались рядом. – Меня зовут Рубеус Хагрид, я смотритель здесь, в Хогвартсе, и я отведу вас в замок, если вы последуете за мной. 

Он пошел по тропинке, на которую Джеймс сперва не обратил внимания, и мальчики поспешили следом, боясь заблудиться. Джеймс почти бежал, чтобы не отстать. Оглянувшись на Сириуса, подпрыгивающего рядом, он увидел широченную ухмылку на его физиономии. Через несколько минут они остановились на краю водной глади с бархатистой, черной глубокой поверхностью. Никакие звезды в ней не отражались, вместо этого темные облака сулили скорый дождь. А на краю можно было разглядеть небольшой флот деревянных лодок, ожидающих своих пассажиров. 

− Отлично, идемте! – зычно крикнул Рубеус Хагрид, и первокурсники потопали к лодкам.   
Когда Джеймс и Ремус забрались в лодку, Сириус залез в воду, промочив мантию.   
− Эй! Что ты творишь? – взревел Хагрид , и Джеймс был готов поклясться, что земля под ногами заходила ходуном.   
− Вы ж сказали идти, − пожал плечами Сириус, не обращая внимания на воду, что плескалась на уровне его талии, и глядя на великана с лукавым блеском в глазах.   
− Так в лодки же! – взревел Хагрид, его лицо покраснело от раздражения. 

Несколько первокурсников захихикали. Джеймс тоже не сдержал улыбку. Этот парень был настоящим гением. 

− Надо было точнее выражаться, − проворно откликнулся Сириус, запрыгивая в свою лодку. Его соседкой оказалась светловолосая девочка, которая настороженно косилась, как с него на лавку капает вода, но Сириус на это лишь ухмыльнулся.   
− Почему ты так поступил? – поинтересовалась девочка, в её голосе звучала смесь упрека и недоверия.   
− А почему бы и нет? – снова пожал плечами Сириус, и она уставилась на него, не зная, что сказать.   
− Наш Сириус слегка бунтарь, − встрял в разговор Джеймс, заговорщицки подмигивая другу.

Он мог сказать наперед: год будет веселым. 

− Не обращай на них внимания, − мягко улыбнулся Ремус девочке. – Кстати, как тебя зовут?  
− Джорджиана, − представилась она, глядя на свои ноги и заправляя за ухо длинный светлый локон. 

Заскучав от их дурацкого жеманства, Джеймс вновь обратил внимание на пейзаж и заметил, как вода светится на излучине, обрамленной густыми лесными зарослями. Он поднял глаза как раз вовремя – на горизонте появился величественный замок – и тут же пнул Сириуса, чтобы тот не пропустил зрелище. Раздался коллективный благоговейный вздох, когда другие студенты впервые увидели замок, который станет их домом. Джеймс почувствовал, как сердце взволнованно забилось, а, переведя взгляд на Сириуса, он увидел, как его уверенная улыбка дрогнула. Он не знал, что творится в голове друга, что могло вызвать такую реакцию, поскольку собственные эмоции мог описать одним только словом: восторг. 

Лодки медленно приблизились к берегу, скользнули по мягкому илу и остановились. Джеймс первым вышел из лодки, не дожидаясь остальных. Он стоял на лужайке, глядя на сияющие из тысяч окон огни, огромный столб света, льющийся из открытых дверей. Даже с такого расстояния было очевидно, что двери огромны, туда легко войдут несколько высоких взрослых человек, даже стоя на плечах друг у друга. Он обратил внимание на то, что ноги у него сухие, несмотря то, что он весь забрызгался, когда выпрыгивал из лодки. Видимо, на берегу подействовали какие-то особенные чары.

− Вот это зааааамок, − присвистнул Сириус Джеймсу на ухо.

Джеймс повернулся и широко улыбнулся.

− Пошли, − он хлопнул Сириуса по плечу. 

Они рванули вперед по лужайке, не обращая внимания на вопли смотрителя. Когда они подошли к открытой двери, вперед выступила высокая мрачная фигура, тень которой закрыла свет, и Джеймсу стало не по себе. Что-то в поведении этого человека подсказало ему: не стоит с ней связываться. Они с Сириусом вошли в прямоугольник света и оказались достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть её. Женщина выглядела довольно строгой, пронзительный взгляд зеленых глаз не упускал ничего. Она была облачена в темно-малиновые одежды с золотой окантовкой и шляпу такого же цвета. Она стояла очень прямо, крепко сцепив руки на груди. Когда мальчики подбежали поближе, она не улыбнулась, хотя Джеймс заметил, как в её глазах вспыхнул веселый огонек любопытства. 

− Не терпится, да? – язвительно поинтересовалась она, когда мальчики, тяжело дыша, остановились перед ней.   
− Сегодня особенный день, − улыбнулся ей Джеймс и мог поклясться, что уголки ее рта дернулись в ответ. 

Остальные первокурсники вскоре сплотились вокруг Сириуса и Джеймса, с любопытством поглядывая на них.

− Спасибо, Хагрид, − произнесла женщина, глядя на собравшуюся толпу. – Я профессор МакГонагалл, заместитель директора Хогвартса, декан Гриффиндора и преподаватель Трансфигурации. Сейчас вы проследуете за мной в Большой Зал, где вас распределят по факультетам. Распределение очень важно, поскольку вы будете есть, спать и заниматься вместе со своими однокурсниками, поэтому я надеюсь, вы не отнесетесь к нему легкомысленно. А теперь, пожалуйста, станьте по двое в ряд.

Дети, толкаясь, выстроились позади Джеймса и Сириуса, которые, естественно, были первыми. 

− Следуйте за мной. 

Профессор МакГонагалл вошла в замок и поднялась по большой мраморной лестнице, за её спиной эхом отзывались шаги десятков первокурсников. Огромные двери распахнулись при ее приближении, и Джеймс увидел четыре длинных стола, за которыми сидели студенты в одинаковых мантиях. Шагая между ними, Джеймс огляделся: за каждым столом около сотни студентов, скатерть каждого стола и знамена над ними окрашены в цвет факультета. Он остановил взгляд на столе Гриффиндора, стоящем справа от него, раскрашенном в красно-золотые цвета. Джеймсу так хотелось представить свое будущее за этим столом, что он чуть не споткнулся, но в последний момент ухватился за рукав Сириуса. Все первокурсники подошли к передней части зала и остановились перед преподавательским столом и табуретом с морщинистой старой шляпой. В зале воцарилась тишина, а шов на шляпе разошелся, образовав причудливый рот: 

Может быть, я некрасива на вид,  
Но строго меня не судите.   
Ведь шляпы умнее меня не найти,   
Что вы там ни говорите.   
Шапки, цилиндры и котелки   
Красивей меня, спору нет.   
Но будь они умнее меня,   
Я бы съела себя на обед.   
Все помыслы ваши я вижу насквозь,  
Не скрыть от меня ничего.   
Наденьте меня, и я вам сообщу,   
С кем учиться вам суждено.   
Быть может, вас ждет Гриффиндор, славный тем,   
Что учатся там храбрецы.   
Сердца их отваги и силы полны,   
К тому ж благородны они.   
А может быть, Хаффлпафф ваша судьба,   
Там, где никто не боится труда,   
Где преданны все, и верны,   
И терпенья с упорством полны.   
А если с мозгами в порядке у вас,   
Вас к знаниям тянет давно,   
Есть юмор и силы гранит грызть наук,   
То путь ваш — за стол Когтевран.   
Быть может, что в Слизерине вам суждено   
Найти своих лучших друзей.   
Там хитрецы к своей цели идут,   
Никаких не стесняясь путей.   
Не бойтесь меня, надевайте смелей,   
И вашу судьбу предскажу я верней,   
Чем сделает это другой.   
В надежные руки попали вы,   
Пусть и безрука я, увы,   
Но я горжусь собой.

Шляпа допела свою песню под громовые аплодисменты, а Джеймс с Сириусом недоверчиво усмехнулись. 

− Когда я назову ваше имя, вы должны сделать шаг вперед, и шляпа распределит вас на тот или иной факультет, − громко объявила профессор МакГонагалл. – А когда вас распределят, вы присоединитесь к своему факультету за столом.   
Джеймс заметно нервничал.   
− Баррингтон, Розалин! – позвала профессор МакГоналл.   
Вперед вышла миниатюрная девочка с темными волосами и овальным лицом.   
− Гриффиндор! – через мгновение определила шляпа, и Розалин поспешила присоединиться к столу Гриффиндора, где её уже приветствовали аплодисментами.   
− Блэк, Сириус! – воскликнула профессор МакГонагалл, и Джеймс оглянулся, чтобы ободряюще улыбнуться другу. 

Сириус побледнел, когда вышел вперед. 

Шляпа долго сидела у Сириуса на голове, закрывая глаза, отчего его длинные кудри торчали в разные стороны. В зале царила тишина, все ждали, какое же решение примет Шляпа.   
− Гриффиндор! – наконец, выкрикнула Шляпа.

Джеймс завопил громче всех присутствующих в зале: отчасти оттого, что переживал за друга, отчасти потому, что особенной радости со стороны остальных не последовало. Хотя за столом Гриффиндора вежливо зааплодировали, было заметно, что они ошеломлены. Джеймс заметил в глазах Сириуса смесь гордости и беспокойства, когда он направился к столу Гриффиндора. Джеймс не мог знать, что сейчас творится в голове друга, но сделал себе зарубку на память приглядывать за ним.   
− Эванс, Лили! 

У Джеймса так кружилась голова, что он едва не свернул шею, глядя, как делает глубокий вдох и выходит вперед рыжеволосая девочка из поезда, будто это самый важный момент в её жизни.   
− Гриффиндор! – провозгласила Шляпа буквально через несколько мгновений. 

И вновь стол Гриффиндора взорвался аплодисментами, и Лили поспешила присоединиться к ним, усевшись рядом с Розалиндой и презрительно взглянув на Сириуса. Джеймс подумал, что так и будет продолжаться долгие семь лет. Похоже, Лили уже возненавидела его и Сириуса, но все же он испытывал непонятное желание узнать её поближе.   
− Хафт, Эмрин! 

Вперед вышла пухленькая светловолосая девочка, и Шляпа определила её в Хаффлпафф после аж пяти минут раздумья. Её брата-близнеца Эмриса Хафта она отправила в Рейвенкло куда быстрее.

Мысли Джеймса вновь начали блуждать, и он задумался о профессоре МакГонагалл. Как бы она ни пыталась казаться строгой и жесткой, у Джеймса возникло ощущение, что она куда добрее, чем кажется, и одна из тех, кто втайне любит повеселиться. Вероятно, она любит танцевать, петь или, может, даже играть в квиддич. У неё была подходящая фигура для охотника, так что, возможно, она действительно играла в молодости.   
− Люпин, Ремус! – позвала она, и Джеймс поразился, заметив, как тушуется рядом с ним Ремус. 

Он выглядел таким же неуверенным, как Сириус, и Джеймс задался вопросом, отчего так происходит, что едва произносят твое имя, ты тут же теряешься. 

Ремус сидел на табурете дольше всех вызванных ранее студентов. Джеймс попытался подбодрить его улыбкой, но Ремус крепко зажмурился. Его губы беззвучно шевелились, словно он о чем-то говорил со Шляпой, но та не называла никакого факультета. В момент слабости Джеймс подумал, не может ли Шляпа решить, что тебе вообще не место в Хогвартсе.

− Гриффиндор! – воскликнула Шляпа, когда ученики уже принялись ерзать и вытягивать шеи, желая разглядеть мальчика, у которого возникли такие сложности с распределением.   
− Нотт, Олегарио! – прозвучало в момент, когда Ремус дошел до своего места, и неприятный на вид мальчик с оливковой кожей был тут же распределен в Слизерин.   
− О’Фригилл, Фирмин! 

Вперед вышел, споткнувшись, худенький неуклюжий мальчик с темными волосами и россыпью веснушек на лице. Зал захихикал, когда он нахлобучил Шляпу себе на голову. Та скользнула вниз, закрыв уши, и застряла на носу. 

− Гриффиндор! – объявила Шляпа, и Джеймс удивленно приподнял брови. 

Фирмину О’Фригиллу, по его мнению, не подходил Гриффиндор, интересно, почему Шляпа распределила его туда. Когда он об этом подумал, в голове возникла другая нежелательная мысль. А вдруг в каждом факультете имеется определенное количество мест? Что если в Гриффиндор уже распределено слишком много студентов и для него теперь не хватит места? Он посмотрел на стол Гриффиндора, где оживленно болтали Розалинда, Лили, Сириус, Ремус, Фирмин и другие. 

− Петтигрю, Питер! – позвала профессор МакГонагалл.

Джеймс узнал в вышедшем вперед щуплого мальчика из поезда. Как и с Ремусом, с Питером Шляпе потребовалось много времени, а Джеймс нетерпеливо мялся. 

− Гриффиндор! – наконец, вынесла вердикт Шляпа, и Джеймс почувствовал, как у него слегка упало сердце. 

Одним местом меньше на Гриффиндоре. Как бы то ни было, он идет следующим. 

− Плорди, Люмина! – воскликнула профессор МакГонагалл.

Джеймс нахмурился. Видимо, не следующим, а через одного. Вперед вышла светловолосая девчушка, и Джеймс подумал, не в их ли лодке она плыла, но точно уверен не был. Что-то странное было в её имени. 

− Гриффиндор! – провозгласила Шляпа, и Люмина Плорди, широко улыбаясь, бросилась к столу Гриффиндора, а Джеймс изо всех сил постарался не застонать вслух.   
− Поттер, Джеймс! 

Никогда еще собственное имя не звучало так прекрасно, как сейчас, когда его произнесла профессор МакГонагалл, и весь зал затих. Он подошел, сел на стул, ему казалось, что вокруг него мир вращается в замедленном темпе, пока профессор МакГонагалл не надела на него Шляпу. Ощутив ткань, он почувствовал, как что-то постороннее, будто другое сознание, проникает в его разум. 

− Маленький Джеймс Поттер… − прошипел хриплый голос у него над ухом, и Джеймс удивленно подскочил, пока не понял, что никто, кроме него, голоса не слышит. – Что же нам с тобой делать?   
«Пожалуйста, отправьте меня в Гриффиндор, − подумал Джеймс изо всех сил. – Я хочу учиться в Гриффиндоре».   
− Да, да, я вижу, как сильно ты хочешь попасть на Гриффиндор, но будет ли это наилучшим вариантом? – задумалась Шляпа. – Конечно, у тебя есть способности, но мне любопытно, сможешь ли ты проявить себя на другом факультете… Нет, похоже, что Гриффиндор и впрямь будет лучше…что ж, тогда…  
− Гриффиндор! – объявила Шляпа, и Джеймс подумал, что так и оглохнуть недолго. 

Он вскочил со стула, чуть не забыв снять Шляпу, помчался к столу Гриффиндора и плюхнулся рядом с сияющим Сириусом. Тут же сидели Ремус и Питер и радостно аплодировали вместе со всеми. Джеймс чувствовал, что еще немного – и у него сердце из груди выпрыгнет от счастья. Ему не терпелось узнать, что скажут родители, когда узнают. Он представлял, как отец крутит мать в гостиной на руках, как они смеются, поднимая бокалы с вином за сына. 

− Снейп, Северус! 

Названное имя вновь приковало внимание Джеймса к происходящему в Большом Зале, он посмотрел на Лили. От него не укрылось, как её пальцы сжали дубовый стол так сильно, что костяшки побелели. 

− Слизерин! – объявила Шляпа. 

Джеймс заметил разочарование на лице Лили, однако она тут же взяла себя в руки и улыбнулась, похлопав Северусу, когда он обернулся, чтобы тоскливо взглянуть на неё.

− Ладно, ладно, слава Богу, Нюниус не на нашем факультете! – услышал Джеймс голос Сириуса будто издалека – его внимание было все еще сосредоточено на Лили. – Не думаю, что смог бы вынести его сало по всей спальне.   
− Это да, − рассеянно откликнулся Джеймс, покачав головой и вновь заинтересовавшись присутствующими.   
− Яксли, Алерис! 

Веснушчатый мальчик с широкими бровями был последним, кого распределили. Он со злой усмешкой присоединился к остальным за столом Слизерина.   
− Добрый вечер, добрый вечер! – прогремел голос.

Джеймс мог лишь догадываться, что лицезреет сейчас Альбуса Дамблдора, директора Хогвартса собственной персоной.  
Едва тот встал со своего похожего на трон кресла, все затихли, ожидая его слов.  
– Хочу сделать очень важное объявление: ужин готов! 

Он вновь сел, а Большой Зал вновь наполнился гомоном, поскольку блюда возникли буквально из ниоткуда. Джеймс с благоговением следил за студентами старших курсов, которые принялись за еду так, будто не произошло ничего особенного. Похоже, в Хогвартсе кушанья всегда появлялись по мере необходимости. Он навалил на тарелку побольше вкусностей, будучи не в силах устоять перед любимыми блюдами, к тому же это был его первый ужин в Хогвартсе, что усиливало аппетит. Едва Джеймс попробовал кусочек, все посторонние мысли вылетели из головы.   
«Это будет потрясающе».


	18. Глава 18. Распределение. Ремус

Ремус проследовал за двумя другими мальчиками, без конца останавливаясь и поправляя галстук. Однако беспокойство от этого не уменьшалось.

− Первачки! – позвал очень грубый голос, Ремус обернулся, чтобы увидеть человека, явно крупнее многих, размахивающего фонарем на платформе. – Первачки, сюда! 

Когда они пробрались вперед, поближе к этому человеку, Ремус смог разглядеть его получше. В глаза бросались косматая грива черных волос и темные глаза, лукаво поблескивающие в свете фонаря. Ремус мгновенно сообразил, что стоящий перед ним человек – другой, остальные бы назвали его полукровкой, хотя ничего «половинчатого» в нем не было. Ремус ненавидел это слово, ему бессчетное число раз плевали в лицо таким же образом. Но нельзя было отрицать, что этот человек был… ну, как он, и Ремус сразу почувствовал некую связь с ним. 

− Хорошо, − удовлетворенно произнес мужчина, когда первокурсники столпились вокруг. – Меня зовут Рубеус Хагрид, я смотритель Хогвартса и отвезу вас в замок, если вы последуете за мной. 

Рубеус Хагрид развернулся и зашагал прочь от Хогсмида по протоптанной тропинке. Ремус поспешил за ним, Сириус и Джеймс тоже не отставали. 

− Я Ремус, Ремус Люпин, − пискнул он в направлении лица Хагрида, которое располагалось ужасно высоко и будто тонуло в вечерней темноте.   
− А, так это ты маленький Люпин, − с улыбкой откликнулся Хагрид. – А я гадал, который из вас.   
− Вы… знаете?   
− Да, Дамблдор мне все рассказал, − ответил он. – Кто ж еще все готовит к твоему приходу?   
− Мне жаль, если я создаю неприятности, − грустно произнес Ремус, ощущая укол вины: кажется, этот человек провел лето, готовясь к его приезду.   
− Да никаких неприятностей, − решительно возразил Хагрид. – Такой малыш, как ты, их не заслуживает.   
− Спасибо, − тихо ответил Ремус, тронутый его словами. 

Они остановились, когда тропинка расширилась до узкого галечного пляжа на краю глубокого озера. Густые облака не позволяли звездам отражать свет, оттого водная гладь казалась черной, как смоль. Несколько лодок покачивались у берега, ожидая возможности взять первокурсников на борт. 

− Отлично, идемте! – крикнул Хагрид толпе первокурсников.   
Ремус залез в одну из ближайших лодок вместе с Джеймсом, а вот Сириус полез в ледяную воду.   
− Эй! Что ты творишь? – взревел смотритель.

Ремус покачал головой, про себя надеясь, что Сириус не окажется с ним на одном факультете, поскольку уже было очевидно: у этого парня дар влипать в большие неприятности.   
− Извини, − раздался тихий голосок, и Ремус отвлекся от Сириуса. Перед ним стояла миниатюрная светловолосая девочка, нервно постукивая пальцами по краю лодки. – Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь?   
− Конечно, нет, − тут же откликнулся Ремус, сердце в его груди учащенно забилось, он тут же предложил девочке руку.   
− Надо было точнее выражаться, − пробормотал Сириус и запрыгнул в лодку, разбрызгивая воду повсюду.   
− Почему ты так поступил? – спросила девчушка, вторя мыслям Ремуса.   
− А почему нет? – ответил Сириус, пожав плечами. 

Ремус увидел, как у неё отвисла челюсть, и слегка улыбнулся её недоверию. 

− Наш Сириус слегка бунтарь, − с ухмылкой пояснил Джеймс, подмигнув Сириусу, будто уже планировал для них массу приключений.   
− Не обращай на них внимания, − закатил глаза Ремус и тут же улыбнулся. – Кстати, как тебя зовут?  
− Джорджиана, − представилась она, потупив глаза.   
− Приятно познакомиться, Джорджиана, − он пожал девочке руку. – Я Ремус, а этих двух балбесов зовут Джеймс и Сириус.   
− Вы давно знакомы? – спросила девочка, слегка напуганная той легкостью, с которой общались Джеймс и Сириус.   
− Нет, познакомились в поезде, − объяснил Ремус, поглядывая на мальчиков. – Я здесь ни с кем еще не знаком, я воспитывался не в волшебной семье.   
− Я знаю только Клару, − поделилась Джорджиана, покосившись на лодку в нескольких шагах от них. – Мы всю жизнь были лучшими подругами. Обе не из волшебных семей, но стали ведьмами, не странно ли?   
− Почему же ты сидишь не с ними? – поинтересовался Ремус, отметив тоскливое выражение её лица.   
− Ну, просто… − она опустила взгляд, пальцы теребили нить мантии. – Клара захотела познакомиться с другими студентами. Она уверена, что попадет в Рейвенкло, понимаешь, но не думает, что я достаточно умная, так что ей кажется, что нас разделят.   
− Ужасно, что она тебя так отталкивает, − искренне возмутился он, увидев хрустальные слезы в её глазах.   
− Да нет, правда, я всё понимаю, − сморгнула слезы Джорджиана. – Просто она нервничает, она с трудом обзаводится друзьями, ей будет сложнее одной, чем мне.   
− Но ты же можешь в итоге попасть в Рейвенкло, − сказал на это Ремус, но она покачала головой и грустно улыбнулась.   
− Нет, она права, я недостаточно умна, − она взглянула на облака. – Все в порядке, я не обижаюсь. Я талантлива в другом.   
− Да, - невпопад ляпнул он, думая о том, что она и добрая, и красивая, и мудрость у неё такая, которой книги не научат. 

Лодки приплыли, застряв в густом иле и уткнувшись носами в высокую траву. Подняв глаза, Ремус увидел обширный газон, ведущий к самому прекрасному замку, который он когда-либо видел. Он не знал, как так вышло, что он не сразу обратил на него внимание, но теперь он просто не мог оторвать глаз от огромных каменных башен с мерцающими огнями. Он размышлял о том, можно ли будет там позвонить домой, где он будет спать, где учиться и развлекаться с друзьями. Если они у него будут. Мерзкая мысль ворочалась в глубине сознания, но, глядя, как Джеймс и Сириус выскакивают на мелководье и бегут по лужайке, он отогнал её. 

− Ну что, все готовы? 

Хагрид выбрался из лодки и зашагал по лужайке за Джеймсом и Сириусом, поманив за собой остальных. 

Восторженно улыбнувшись Джорджиане, Ремус поспешил за Хагридом. Она семенила рядом, её длинные светлые кудри развевались за спиной, и они оба смеялись. Остановились они у входа в замок перед высокой женщиной, облаченной в алую с золотом мантию, с острым взглядом и волосами, собранными в пучок на затылке. 

− Спасибо, Хагрид, − поблагодарила она, когда все прибыли. − Я профессор МакГонагалл, заместитель директора Хогвартса, декан Гриффиндора и преподаватель Трансфигурации. Сейчас вы проследуете за мной в Большой Зал, где вас распределят по факультетам. Распределение очень важно, поскольку вы будете есть, спать и заниматься вместе со своими однокурсниками, поэтому я надеюсь, вы не отнесетесь к нему легкомысленно. А теперь, пожалуйста, станьте по двое в ряд.

Первокурсники поспешили исполнить приказ. Ремус и Джорджиана встали за Джеймсом и Сириусом. 

− Следуйте за мной, − скомандовала профессор МакГонагалл, разворачиваясь к дверям.   
Перед ними был огромная мраморная лестница, которая упиралась в великолепные дубовые двойные двери футов пятьдесят в высоту. Первокурсники миновали их и очутились в зале, где стояли четыре стола, за которыми сидели студенты, облаченные в черные мантии. Ремус заметил золотые сверкающие тарелки на каждом столе, накрытом цветной скатертью. Не укрылся от него и взгляд Джеймса, устремленный на красный с золотом стол, а вот Сириус смотрел на стол слева, зеленый с серебром. Они подошли к помосту, где стоял учительский стол, а перед ним – шаткий табурет и старая шляпа. Зал притих, все чего-то ждали, и тут вдруг шов шляпы разошелся, образуя рот, и она запела:

Может быть, я некрасива на вид,  
Но строго меня не судите.   
Ведь шляпы умнее меня не найти,   
Что вы там ни говорите.   
Шапки, цилиндры и котелки   
Красивей меня, спору нет.   
Но будь они умнее меня,   
Я бы съела себя на обед.   
Все помыслы ваши я вижу насквозь,  
Не скрыть от меня ничего.   
Наденьте меня, и я вам сообщу,   
С кем учиться вам суждено.   
Быть может, вас ждет Гриффиндор, славный тем,   
Что учатся там храбрецы.   
Сердца их отваги и силы полны,   
К тому ж благородны они.   
А может быть, Хаффлпафф ваша судьба,   
Там, где никто не боится труда,   
Где преданны все, и верны,   
И терпенья с упорством полны.   
А если с мозгами в порядке у вас,   
Вас к знаниям тянет давно,   
Есть юмор и силы гранит грызть наук,   
То путь ваш — за стол Когтевран.   
Быть может, что в Слизерине вам суждено   
Найти своих лучших друзей.   
Там хитрецы к своей цели идут,   
Никаких не стесняясь путей.   
Не бойтесь меня, надевайте смелей,   
И вашу судьбу предскажу я верней,   
Чем сделает это другой.   
В надежные руки попали вы,   
Пусть и безрука я, увы,   
Но я горжусь собой.

Допев, Шляпа слегка дернулась, что при определенной доле воображения можно было принять за поклон, зал разразился аплодисментами, а Ремус взглянул на Джорджиану и увидел, что она вся светится от восторга. 

− Когда я назову ваше имя, вы должны сделать шаг вперед и шляпа распределит вас на тот или иной факультет, − звучно объявила профессор МакГонагалл. – А когда вас распределят, вы присоединитесь к своему факультету за столом. – Она обвела взглядом присутствующих прежде чем развернуть свиток и прочесть первое имя: – Арандур, Артемис! 

Вперед вышла худенькая девушка с черными как смоль волосами и пронзительными голубыми глазами и уверенно села на табурет. Ремус затаил дыхание, ожидая решения Шляпы, она думала дольше, чем он ожидал и, наконец…

− Слизерин! – возвестила Шляпа, и за зеленым с серебром столом восторженно зааплодировали, когда к ним присоединилась новенькая.   
− Арелеус, Тайра! – позвала профессор МакГонагалл. 

На этот раз вперед вышла миниатюрная девочка с робким взглядом. Похоже, она нервничала, однако, в отличие от предыдущей ученицы, на сей раз Шляпа определилась почти сразу.  
− Слизерин! – и она присоединилась к своей предшественнице за столом. 

Ремус наблюдал за миниатюрной девочкой за столом Слизерина. Он заметил в её взгляде нечто такое, отчего ему почудилось, будто она только притворяется обычной испуганной маленькой девочкой, которой выглядела пару минут назад. Он и сам задрожал, глядя на неё, а по её взгляду понял, что однажды она станет той, кого будут бояться.   
− Блэк, Сириус! – произнесла профессор МакГонагалл, и Ремус отвлекся от стола Слизерина, чтобы не пропустить Распределение.

Приближающийся к табурету Сириус был зеленоватым и нерешительно косился на стол Слизерина, когда ему на голову надели Шляпу. Ремус не мог сказать, действительно ли ей было так сложно определиться или просто для него время тянулось нестерпимо долго, но, наконец, Шляпа вынесла вердикт.  
− Гриффиндор! 

Однако в зале было тише, чем прежде, лишь немногие, сидящие за столом Гриффиндора вспомнили, что надо бы поаплодировать, однако приветствий все равно не было. Сириус проследовал к красно-золотому столу, и Ремус подумал, что он, должно быть, трясется. Когда он взглянул на стол Слизерина, то увидел довольно много недовольных лиц и несколько откровенно растерянных. Ремус оглянулся на Сириуса и ободряюще улыбнулся ему, хотя сильно сомневался, что того это утешит. 

Он снова принялся следить за Распределением и услышал, как некто Кэмпбэлл Лэнс был распределен на Гриффиндор. Парень уверенно направился к столу Гриффиндора, но старался при этом держаться подальше от Сириуса, сев рядом со старшекурсниками, которые радостно похлопали его по спине.   
− Крэбб, Салация! – объявила профессор МакГонагалл, и Ремус увидел, как вперед выступила решительная девочка.

Эта бы и его отлупила, если б захотела, несмотря на невысокий рост и худощавую фигуру. Ремус не удивился, когда Шляпа отправила её на Слизерин, хотя и упрекнул себя за столь стереотипные мысли.   
− Нервничаешь, как и я? – шепнула Джорджиана. 

Он аж подскочил, услышав её голос, поскольку почти забыл о том, что она стоит рядом.   
− Я в панике, − честно признался Ремус. 

У него было ощущение, что внутри кишат змеи, и серебристая змея на флаге Слизерина отнюдь не облегчала его состояние. То ему все казалось, что Шляпа отправит его домой, сказав, что те, кто за все отвечает, совершили ошибку. То – что его распределят, но никто не обрадуется, не зааплодирует и не захочет рядом с ним сидеть, будто зная его секрет. Умом он понимал, что это невозможно, по крайней мере, знать никто не мог. Но сколько времени потребуется талантливым студентам, с которыми он будет делить общежитие, чтобы понять, что к чему… Джорджиана заметила ужас, написанный у него на лице, и сжала его руку. Это успокоило его настолько, что он смог вновь сосредоточиться на Распределении, и она тепло улыбнулась ему. 

− Фолкнер, Мирабель! – провозгласила профессор МакГонагалл, и вперед, уверенно ухмыляясь, вышла высокая девочка с кожей цвета молочного шоколада.   
− Гриффиндор! – едва коснувшись её головы, объявила Шляпа. 

Вскочив со стула, девочка радостно помчалась к Лэнсу Кэмпбеллу за гриффиндорский стол. 

Ремус лениво гадал: а что, если он попадет на другой факультет, не на Рейвенкло? Прежде он никогда об этом не задумывался. Он так любил учиться, был столь любознателен, что они с отцом всегда считали, что его место на Рейвенкло. Честолюбием он не отличался, в этом он был уверен. Все, чего хотел Ремус – это спокойной жизни, где он был бы предоставлен сам себе. Он полагал, что достаточно сострадателен, чтобы очутиться в Хаффлпаффе, ведь ему нравилось заботиться о сестренке, и он был готов на все, чтобы защитить её. Возможно, сам он выбрал бы для себя Хаффлпафф вместо Рейвенкло, потому, что это наиболее подходящий факультет для Джорджианы. Он не считал себя достаточно смелым, особенно сейчас, да и вообще, разве он был когда-нибудь храбрецом?  
− Кендрик, Каллиопа! 

Ремус смотрел на миниатюрную девочку на табурете, нервно ожидающую судьбоносного решения Шляпы. Девочка с тревогой озиралась, болтала ногой и в такт стучала пальцами по коленке.   
− Рейвенкло! – объявила Шляпа, и девочка облегченно вздохнула. 

Она была именно такой, какой нужно – тихой, прилежной. Ремус подумал, что мог бы подружиться с ней, если окажется в Рейвенкло.   
− Лоран, Джорджиана! – произнесла профессор МаГонагалл, и Ремус ощутил, как его рука вдруг опустела, когда Джорджиана вышла вперед. 

Она улыбнулась ему напоследок, когда Шляпа коснулась её головы, и зажмурилась. Это займет не так уж много времени.   
− Хаффлпафф! – выкрикнула Шляпа.

Ремус кивнул. Он так и думал. Джорджиана радостно улыбнулась и направилась к столу, оформленному в желто-черных цветах, рядом со столом Гриффиндора.   
− Люпин, Ремус! – позвала профессор МакГонагалл, и Ремус ощутил, как забилось его сердце. 

Пробил его час.  
Он шагнул вперед, хотя было чувство, будто расстояние между ним и табуретом лишь увеличивается, потом сел, не зная, то ли в зале и правда воцарилась тишина, то ли у него звенит в ушах.   
− Так, так, мистер Люпин, − Ремус услышал тихий голос в своей голове и прикрыл глаза. 

В сознании всплыли образы детства, когда он читал под простынями с фонариком и потом рассказывал отцу за ужином всякие интересности, первые попытки контроля своих магических способностей.  
– Похоже, тебе будет хорошо в Рейвенкло.   
− Да, я бы этого хотел, − мысленно ответил Ремус, хотя и не был уверен в том, что Шляпа его слышит.   
− Или, быть может, Гриффиндор, − задумалась Шляпа. 

Ремус ощутил, что имей она тело, сейчас бы скребла подбородок. 

− Но я не храбрец, − смущенно ответил он.   
− Ты храбрее, чем думаешь. Даже присутствие здесь требует огромного мужества, − объяснила Шляпа. – Да, я думаю, лучше всего тебе подойдет Гриффиндор.  
− Гриффиндор! – выкрикнула Шляпа прежде, чем Ремус смог возразить, хотя он не был уверен в том, что хочет это делать. 

Зал взорвался восторженными аплодисментами, студенты Гриффиндора радостно приветствовали его. Сириус радовался громче всех. Усевшись рядом с ним, Ремус взглянул на Джорджиану. Она ему улыбнулась, будто гордясь тем, что он очутился на Гриффиндоре, а вот его улыбка вышла грустной, но он помахал ей. В конце концов, они при любом раскладе не учились бы вместе.   
− Петтигрю, Питер! 

Ремус узнал щуплого мальчика из поезда. 

Шляпе потребовалось огромное количество времени, чтобы определиться, куда его отправить, но в итоге она назвала Гриффиндор, и Ремус зааплодировал вместе с остальными. Теперь, когда его собственное распределение осталось позади, он испытывал пьянящее чувство свободы – больше никаких проверок. Питер сел рядом с ним, и Ремус приветливо улыбнулся, затем сосредоточился на остальных. Вот вперед вызвали Джеймса, он был такой же зеленый, как Сириус, хотя Ремус думал, что уж кому-кому, а ему нечего волноваться. Если Джеймс в поезде не соврал, то многие поколения его семьи учились на Гриффиндоре, и Ремус сильно сомневался, что сейчас традиция нарушится.   
− Гриффиндор! – почти сразу объявила Шляпа, и Ремус кивнул, аплодируя вместе с остальными, а Джеймс плюхнулся рядом с Сириусом, широко улыбаясь. 

Ремус лишь время от времени обращал внимание на Распределение, будучи сильно увлечен болтовней вокруг. Да и урчание в животе тоже давало о себе знать. Он запомнил, что Сандерс, Милтон, и Толберт, Олдрик, оба отправились на Рейвенкло, и поймал себя на том, что теперь, когда он обрел свое место, его больше не волнует, кто куда попал.   
− Уильямс, Клара! – произнесла профессор МакГонагалл.

Это имя заинтересовало Ремуса. Должно быть, это и есть подруга Джорджианы. Сдерживая любопытство, он подался вперед – ему было интересно, попадет ли она в Рейвенкло, как ожидала. Выглядела она полной противоположностью Джорджиане – длинные темные волосы были вьющимися, черты лица жестче, хотя выражение было по-детски невинным, как и у подруги. Честно говоря, она была очень красивой, просто ему было тяжело забыть о том, как она бросила свою лучшую подругу.   
− Рейвенкло! – выкрикнула Шляпа, и Ремус покачал головой, впрочем, не удивившись.

Глядя на сверкающие золотые блюда, он вдруг жутко захотел, чтобы в этом волшебном замке и еда появилась магически. К тому же он был так голоден, а Сириус в поезде что-то болтал о пире. Будто услышав мысли Ремуса, Дамблдор встал, и все студенты в зале разом притихли, ожидая его слов.   
− Добрый вечер, добрый вечер! – прогремел голос Дамблдора, а в глазах его мерцали озорные огоньки. – Хочу сделать очень важное объявление: ужин готов! 

Едва он сел, на блюдах появились различные яства, и Ремус искренне восхитился этим чудом, прежде чем наполнить свою тарелку. «Настоящее волшебство, − сказал он себе, – вот это настоящее волшебство».


	19. Глава 19. Распределение. Сириус

Сириус смотрел, как Джеймс соскочил с поезда, приземлившись, правда, не столь грациозно, чем ему бы, наверное, хотелось, и вдруг почувствовал себя парализованным страхом. Несмотря на то, что это был лишь небольшой прыжок вниз – вероятно, меньше метра – он казался решающим, и Сириус был совершенно не уверен в том, что сможет заставить себя это сделать. Все, что ему было нужно, это шагнуть вниз, и начнется будущее, в котором не будет ни родителей, ни глупого, раздражающего маленького братца, а еще всех надежд Блэков, которые у него уже комом в глотке стояли. Один шаг, и все исчезнет, один шаг – и он будет свободен. И вдруг это испугало его. Кем он станет, когда исчезнет нужда бросать вызов родителям и восставать против их мании чистокровности? 

− Ты идешь? – шепнул Ремус за его спиной, и Сириус, вздрогнув, резко обернулся, чтобы внимательно взглянуть на приятеля.   
− Да, извини, − ответил он. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он спрыгнул на платформу и сделал шаг вперед, чтобы встать рядом с Джеймсом, выглядевшим одновременно нервным и приятно взволнованным. Два черноволосых мальчика ухмыльнулись и одновременно повернулись к Ремусу, больше похожие на близнецов, чем на новых друзей.

Ремус осторожно спустился с поезда, не прыгая так резко, как два других мальчика, и, когда он очутился на платформе, его пальцы нервно потянулись к галстуку, несколько раз то ослабляя его, то затягивая потуже. 

− Первачки! – раздался грубый голос, и все три мальчика подняли глаза, чтобы рассмотреть на фоне ночи силуэт огромного человека. – Первачки, сюда! 

Сириус взял Ремуса и Джеймса под руки, образовав цепочку. 

− Идем, − сказал он, практически волоча за собой друзей. 

Приблизившись к человеку, они обнаружили, что несколько первокурсников опередили их, столпившись вокруг ног незнакомца, но Сириус расталкивал их локтями, пока они с приятелями не приблизились вплотную, запрокинув головы и заглядывая в черные блестящие глаза, сверкавшие посреди лохматых волос и такой же бороды. 

− Ну и ладно, − произнес мужчина, убедившись, что все первокурсники стоят возле него. – Меня зовут Рубеус Хагрид, я смотритель здесь, в Хогвартсе, и я отведу вас в замок, если вы последуете за мной. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и принялся спускаться по скрытой тропке позади себя, и Сириус немедленно последовал за ним: его беспокойство уступило место любопытству и волнению. Он не мог сдержать улыбку на лице, пока бежал трусцой, чтобы подстроиться под гигантские шаги Хагрида, Джеймс держался рядом, а Ремус немного отстал. Через несколько минут они достигли кромки большого озера, вода в котором была темно-черной, как зеркало. У берега стояла куча маленьких деревянных лодочек, ожидающих, чтобы перевезти их через озеро, но Сириус не мог оторвать взгляд от воды, которая мягко плескалась внизу, облизывая носки его ботинок. 

− Отлично, идемте! – окликнул Хагрид, но его слова лишь смутно отразились в сознании Сириуса. 

Мальчик шагнул вперед, ледяной холод пополз по его ногам, вода просочилась сквозь штаны, поднимая края его мантии, пока вокруг него не начали клубиться волночки. Он продолжал идти вперед, пока не очутился по колено в воде, протянув к ней руки и позволив каждой маленькой волночке близость с кожей. Он любил воду, всегда любил, но не сказать, чтобы у него была возможность в ней побывать. Когда он был маленьким, родители брали их с Регулусом на побережье, однако в последнее время мать стала жаловаться на то, что пляжи засоряют грязнокровки и магглы, и они перестали туда ходить. Но когда они еще ходили на пляж, Сириус сломя голову бежал в воду и нырял, едва она становилась достаточно глубокой для этого. Тогда он позволял себе раствориться в подводном мире, порой притворяясь, что может видеть там русалок и других волшебных существ. 

− Эй! Что ты творишь? – рев смотрителя прервал задумчивость Сириуса.   
− Ты сказал идти, − не раздумывая, с усмешкой ответил Сириус, повернувшись лицом к остальным. 

Черная вода плескалась вокруг его талии. Он обратил внимание на то, что остальные уселись в маленькие деревянные лодочки, и на мгновение почувствовал себя чертовски глупо, пока не увидел Джеймса, покатывающегося от смеха, и уверенность вернулась к нему. Возможно, он был все тем же человеком в новой обстановке, все тем же остряком и нарушителем спокойствия, который живет, чтобы смешить других.

− В лодки! – раздраженно взревел Хагрид.

Его лицо приобрело великолепный пурпурный оттенок, такой цвет Сириус любил наблюдать у своих родителей. 

− Ну, надо было уточнить, − ухмыльнулся он, медленно продвигаясь к лодке, в которой уже сидели Джеймс и Ремус. 

Положив руки на бортик, он подтянулся, залез внутрь и уселся рядом со светловолосой девочкой, на которую не обратил особого внимания. 

− С какой стати ты так себя ведешь? – поинтересовалась девочка, в её голосе сквозили нотки неодобрения.   
− А почему бы и нет? – вопросом на вопрос ответил он, пожав плечами, и она вытаращилась на него.   
− Наш Сириус слегка бунтарь, − добавил Джеймс, перемигиваясь с Сириусом, словно уже прикидывая сценарии всевозможных розыгрышей. 

Когда Ремус обратил внимание на девочку, Сириус откинулся на спинку сиденья, глядя на воду и чувствуя нечто похожее на предательство. Он скрестил руки на груди и сердито посмотрел на лес, недовольный тем, что Ремус испортил ему хорошее настроение, хотя на самом деле он злился на себя за то, что его так легко было вывести из равновесия. Джеймс сильно пнул Сириуса в голень, и он собрался было бросить на приятеля испепеляющий взгляд (который многократно репетировал на родителях и брате), но потом глаза его расширились от увиденного. Из ниоткуда возник замок, башни его поднимались в небо, маленькие точечки света из окон сливались, создавая эффектное свечение. Сириус был в таком восторге от этого зрелища, что потерял дар речи и в наступившем молчании тут же почувствовал, что вновь начинает нервничать.

Их маленькая деревянная лодчонка замедлилась, идя по мягкому илу на краю озера, пока, наконец, не остановилась. Джеймс первым выбрался из лодки, прыгнул в воду и помчался вверх по холму так быстро, как только мог, Сириус немного медленнее последовал за ним. Чем ближе они приближались к замку, тем ближе была церемония Распределения, и Сириус не мог не чувствовать, что это будет один из самых важных моментов в его жизни. Он боялся, что его зачислят на Слизерин, заставят стать таким же, как его родители, но боялся он и того, что его туда не зачислят и ему придется прокладывать собственный путь самому, оставив позади все, что он знал. 

− Вот это зааааамок, − присвистнул Сириус, когда догнал Джеймса, который стоял на лужайке, уставившись на замок с отвисшей челюстью.   
− Пошли, − усмехнулся Джеймс, толкнув его плечом, и Сириус отбросил все сомнения и тревоги, решив просто насладиться моментом. 

Он догнал Джеймса, они опередили смотрителя и других первокурсников, не обращая внимания на протестующие крики, эхом раздающиеся за их спинами. Когда они вышли к свету, льющемуся из открытых дверей, Сириус обратил внимание на высокую фигуру в мантии, стоящую в дверях. Он замедлил шаги, опасаясь этого человека. При ближайшем рассмотрении женщина оказалась не старой, может, ей было под сорок или около того, но лицо наглядно показывало: ей рано довелось столкнуться с бедами, и Сириус мгновенно осознал: она не из тех, кого можно водить за нос. 

− Активисты, да? – резко поинтересовалась она с сильным шотландским акцентом.   
− Сегодня особенный день, − с усмешкой ответил Джеймс, явно ощущая себя смелее, чем Сириус. 

Она молчала, глядя на лужайку, пока остальные первокурсники не сбились в кучку возле неё. 

− Спасибо, Хагрид, − произнесла она, прежде чем обратиться к ним. − Я профессор МакГонагалл, заместитель директора Хогвартса, декан Гриффиндора и преподаватель Трансфигурации. Сейчас вы проследуете за мной в Большой Зал, где вас распределят по факультетам. Распределение очень важно, поскольку вы будете есть, спать и заниматься вместе со своими однокурсниками, поэтому я надеюсь, вы не отнесетесь к нему легкомысленно. А теперь, пожалуйста, станьте по двое в ряд.

Дети с трудом выстроились в ряд, как было велено, позади Джеймса и Сириуса, которые, естественно, были первыми. 

− Следуйте за мной. 

Профессор МакГонагалл резко развернулась и зашагала через открытые двойные двери, вверх по большой мраморной лестнице и сквозь другие двойные двери, которые распахнулись, когда она подошла. Сириус шагал за ней, отчасти воспринимая происходящее вокруг, а отчасти пытаясь не споткнуться и не вывести из равновесия всю колонну, ведь в противном случае он не только опозорился бы, но и не заработал бы себе дополнительных очков в глазах МакГонагалл. Очутившись в Большом зале, они увидели два длинных стола, забитых студентами в одинаковых черных мантиях, но Сириус смотрел прямо перед собой, не желая смотреть на стол Слизерина – он знал, что увидит ледяные глаза своей кузины Нарциссы. Когда они добрались до передней части зала, первокурсники разошлись, и Сириус, к своему большому неудовольствию, оказался оторван от Джеймса. Было бы неплохо побыть рядом с другом, пока его не вызовут, хотя он знал, что ждать осталось недолго. На табурете перед ними сидела морщинистая залатанная Шляпа, и, когда все ученики, наконец, успокоились, она открылась по шву, как будто была живой:

Может быть, я некрасива на вид,  
Но строго меня не судите.   
Ведь шляпы умнее меня не найти,   
Что вы там ни говорите.   
Шапки, цилиндры и котелки   
Красивей меня, спору нет.   
Но будь они умнее меня,   
Я бы съела себя на обед.   
Все помыслы ваши я вижу насквозь,  
Не скрыть от меня ничего.   
Наденьте меня, и я вам сообщу,   
С кем учиться вам суждено.   
Быть может, вас ждет Гриффиндор, славный тем,   
Что учатся там храбрецы.   
Сердца их отваги и силы полны,   
К тому ж благородны они.   
А может быть, Хаффлпафф ваша судьба,   
Там, где никто не боится труда,   
Где преданны все, и верны,   
И терпенья с упорством полны.   
А если с мозгами в порядке у вас,   
Вас к знаниям тянет давно,   
Есть юмор и силы гранит грызть наук,   
То путь ваш — за стол Когтевран.   
Быть может, что в Слизерине вам суждено   
Найти своих лучших друзей.   
Там хитрецы к своей цели идут,   
Никаких не стесняясь путей.   
Не бойтесь меня, надевайте смелей,   
И вашу судьбу предскажу я верней,   
Чем сделает это другой.   
В надежные руки попали вы,   
Пусть и безрука я, увы,   
Но я горжусь собой.

Завершив свою маленькую песню, Шляпа вновь затихла, и зал разразился аплодисментами, и Сириус увидел, как Джеймс наклонился вперед, чтобы улыбнуться ему.

− Когда я назову ваше имя, вы должны сделать шаг вперед и шляпа распределит вас на тот или иной факультет, − громко объявила профессор МакГонагалл. – А когда вас распределят, вы присоединитесь к своему факультету за столом. 

Сириус так нервничал, что даже не заметил, как распределялись первые несколько учеников, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы его самого сердечный приступ не хватил. Он едва разобрал собственное имя, оно просто проскользнуло сквозь стены его разума.

− Блэк, Сириус! – позвала профессор МакГонагалл, и Сириус сделал шаг вперед, ощущая тошноту. 

Он надел Шляпу, ожидая приговора.   
Шляпа принялась изучать разум Сириуса, воспоминание появилось непрошенным. Ему семь лет, и он отправился с матерью за покупками в Косой переулок. А когда он побежал вперед, чтобы послушать великолепную музыку Мегнориума, он увидел девочку примерно своего возраста или немного младше, она споткнулась о булыжник, упала и порвала чулок. Она заплакала, и Сириус бросился к ней, протягивая руку. «Сириус, не касайся этой грязи», − прошипела мать, но он лишь мельком взглянул на неё – взял девочку за руку и поставил на ноги, стряхнув с её рук и платья грязь. «Не плачь», − сказал он ей, тепло улыбаясь, прежде чем мать схватила его за ухо и оттащила прочь. За это его основательно избили и целый день не кормили. За помощь ребенку предателей крови. Воспоминание, казалось, помогло Шляпе принять решение, через мгновение она открыла рот и громко воскликнула:  
− Гриффиндор! 

Сириус ощутил, как его тело напряглось, даже теперь, когда ему хотелось расслабиться. Вот и все, он не на Слизерине, он не будет учиться на том же факультете, где учились его двоюродные братья, предки и, скорее всего, брат. Одна его часть радовалась этой новости, а другая наливалась свинцом, когда он снял Шляпу с головы и, встав со стула, зашаркал в сторону стола Гриффиндора. Он увидел Джеймса в толпе первокурсников, еще ожидающих Распределения, с широченной улыбкой на лице. Сириус попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но не смог. За это его наверняка поколотят, может, даже с гобелена выжгут. Завтра все ученики будут получать радостные письма от родителей, а ему повезет, если он не получит вопиллера. Он плюхнулся рядом со старшим мальчиком, который с силой хлопнул его по спине, но Сириус даже не услышал, когда тот представился. Его внимание было сосредоточено на Распределении. Он был удивлен тем, что, похоже, пропустил еще несколько человек, предаваясь самокопанию.

Профессор МакГонагалл вызвала Камханах, Ниам, и Кларк, Элеанор, и они отправились в Рейвенкло, Крэбб, Салация – в Слизерин, Кросс, Элодия, присоединилась к двум другим девочкам в Рейвенкло. Когда Дурион, Ансельмо, сел за стол Слизерина, Сириус заметил, как он и Салация Крэбб шепчутся, стреляя в его сторону заговорщицкими взглядами. В животе застыл ком, он пытался не ежиться под их взглядами и мог только гадать, о чем они думают. Зал заполнила ошеломляющая тишина, когда прозвучал приговор Шляпы – решение стало неожиданностью для всех, особенно учитывая его фамилию. И другие могущественные чистокровные семьи, такие, как Крэббы, наверняка знали все о Блэках. 

− Флибустьер, Сандра! – объявила профессор МакГонагалл, и Сириус нашел взглядом девочку с короткими рыжими волосами. 

Она сидела под изучающим взором Шляпы недолго, около десяти секунд, прежде чем та приняла решение, выкрикнув: «Рейвенкло!».

Следующей был названа Фиона Лагэр, и Сириус увидел очень красивую девочку, которая шла вперед, откинув через плечо темно-каштановые волосы. Она застенчиво улыбнулась, сидя на стуле, Сириус со своего места видел её веснушки, выделяющиеся на бледной коже. Её глаза встретились с его взглядом, она слегка покраснела, пальцы сжались, пока она ждала выбора Шляпы. 

− Хаффлпафф! – наконец, воскликнула она, и девочка поспешила к аплодирующему желто-черному столу, а Сириус провожал её взглядом. Две девочки, которых он только что видел, могли быть сестрами – обе с рыжеватыми волосами и пухлыми губами, хотя с разными глазами и носами. Он задался вопросом, могут ли они быть кузинами или, возможно, близняшками, разлученными при рождении… 

− Кириакос, Лилавати! – объявила профессор МакГонагалл, и вперед вышла самая красивая девочка из всех, когда-либо виденных Сириусом. 

У неё были загорелая кожа и волосы столь насыщенного шоколадного оттенка, что они были почти черными, а фиолетовые глаза потрескивали, как электричество, когда она озиралась. Она держалась вызывающе, и Сириус не сомневалась – уж она-то сможет за себя постоять, с помощью магии или без оной. 

− Хаффлпафф! – выкрикнула Шляпа, и сердце Сириуса слегка упало: он надеялся, что она окажется в Гриффиндоре вместе с ним. 

Сириус перевел взгляд на сверкающую золотую тарелку, он был немного удручен и совсем не немного голоден. Ему хотелось, чтобы перед ним появилась еда или хотя бы кто-то, с кем можно поговорить. 

− Люпин, Ремус, − объявила профессор МакГонагалл, и Сириус так стремительно развернулся, что чуть не сломал шею. 

Он напомнил себе, что Ремус говорил, что, вероятно, попадет в Рейвенкло, и старался не особо надеяться, но получалось из рук вон плохо. Ремус выглядел почти таким же больным, как Сириус, и он лениво задавался вопросом, выглядел ли он в момент Распределения так же плохо, как его друг сейчас. Шляпа не торопилась с принятием решения, и, судя по выражению лица Ремуса, у него возник какой-то внутренний конфликт.

− Гриффиндор! – наконец, воскликнула Шляпа, и Ремус выглядел почти удивленным, встав, сняв Шляпу с головы и положив её обратно на табурет. 

Сириус разразился аплодисментами, едва не вскочив на скамейку, он хлопал, кричал и свистел, пока Ремус с застывшей на лице улыбкой не присоединился к нему. Несколько старших гриффиндорцев хлопнули его по спине, и Сириус с энтузиазмом обнял его, раскачиваясь взад и вперед и прижавшись щекой к его щеке. Он был не одинок. 

− Рад? – спросил Сириус Ремуса, когда они уселись, ожидая продолжения Распределения.   
− Дальше некуда, − радостно ответил Ремус. – А ты?   
− Как будто только что опустошил котел зелья, вызывающего эйфорию, − ухмыльнулся Сириус.   
− Тогда у тебя, должно быть, кружится голова, − поддразнил Ремус, подтолкнув Сириуса плечом.   
− Я чувствую, будто могу просто вспорхнуть в небо, − откликнулся Сириус. – Я смотрю, ты не разочарован? Ну, что не попал в Рейвенкло?  
− Нет, все в порядке, − ответил Ремус, наблюдая за Распределением. – Гриффиндор тоже классный. Эй, смотри, это тот парень из поезда.   
Сириус обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, о ком речь, и, конечно же, маленький Питер почти дрожал, сев на табурет и натянув Шляпу на голову.   
− Интересно, где он окажется, − небрежно заметил Ремус, хотя не выглядел так, будто его это интересовало.   
Сириусу тоже, в общем, было все равно, где очутится щуплый мальчик.   
− Сомневаюсь, что он попадет в Гриффиндор, − произнес Сириус, вспоминая происшествие в поезде.   
− Гриффиндор! – выкрикнула Шляпа, и Сириус с легким смешком покачал головой, аплодируя Питеру, хотя и с куда меньшим энтузиазмом, чем Ремусу.   
− Ничего, если я сяду сюда? – сказал Питер Ремусу и Сириусу, указывая на одно из свободных мест рядом с ними. 

Сириус покачал головой, не сказав ни слова, его взгляд остановился на Джеймсе.   
Он знал, что скоро его позовут, Джеймс уже слегка позеленел. Хотя ему не о чем было волноваться, если кто из них и должен был очутиться в Гриффиндоре, то это Джеймс. Тем не менее, Сириус знал, как это тяжело – соответствовать ожиданиям семьи, даже если он и не гордился своей. 

− Поттер, Джеймс! – прогремел голос профессора МакГонагалл, и Джеймс зашаркал вперед, словно его ноги приросли к полу. 

Шляпа едва коснулась его головы и тут же прокричала: «Гриффиндор!». На лице Джеймса отразилось такое облегчение, что казалось, будто он вот-вот лишится чувств. Сириус запрыгнул на скамейку и принялся аплодировать даже с большим энтузиазмом, чем был у него заготовлен для Ремуса, и Джеймс помчался к нему, ухмыляясь от уха от уха. Стол Гриффиндора не совсем затих прежде, чем к Слизерину присоединились Роул, Даглан, и Селвин, Хейно, – в последнем Сириус узнал хулигана из поезда. 

− Поздравляю, приятель, − почти прокричал Сириус, когда Джеймс занял свое место, и лишь сейчас он заметил, что тот немного дрожит – либо от нервов, либо от возбуждения.   
− Мой отец будет очень рад, − прошептал Джеймс, когда на Распределение позвали Северуса Снейпа. 

Как и в случае с Джеймсом, Шляпа едва коснулась темных волос мальчика, прежде чем выкрикнула вердикт − Слизерин.   
− Ну, слава Богу, Нюниус не на нашем факультете, − усмехнулся Сириус, весело пнув Джеймса под столом. – Я бы не смог переваривать его жир по всему общежитию.   
− Это да, − подтвердил Джеймс, не смеясь и даже не повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на Сириуса. 

У него появилось неприятное ощущение.   
Он сказал что-то не то? Но ведь он повторил шутку Джеймса из поезда, может, он слишком далеко зашел? Сириус проследил за взглядом Джеймса, направленным на миниатюрную рыжеволосую девочку, сидевшую с Нюниусом в поезде. Она хмурилась, глядя, как Снейп идет к столу Слизерина. 

− Эй, приятель, − снова окликнул Джеймса Сириус, − ты в порядке?   
− Да, − улыбнулся Джеймс, слегка покачав головой. – Наверное, просто отключился. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как мы обедали, пора бы уже и поужинать, черт возьми.  
− И то верно, − согласился Сириус.

Ремус тоже кивнул, и они все посмотрели на пустые золотые тарелки. 

Сейчас Сириус был по-настоящему счастлив, возможно, впервые в жизни. Завтрашний день принесет проблемы, но это будет завтра, и не стоит о нем беспокоиться, пока оно не наступило. Поэтому Сириус решил не думать о вопиллере, который, он был в этом уверен, будет ждать его за завтраком, а вместо этого сосредоточился на своем первом вечере в Хогвартсе в окружении новых друзей.


	20. Глава 20. Распределение. Питер

Путешествие от поезда до замка было слишком тревожным, чтобы Питер мог многое вспомнить, все заволокло пеленой сильной тошноты. Он был совершенно убежден, что его лицо из привычно бледного стало болезненно зеленым, и путешествие в маленьких шатких лодочках, ситуацию отнюдь не исправило. Пока профессор МакГонагалл вела их через обеденный зал, Питер еле сдерживал рвотные позывы. Конечно, это стало бы не лучшим первым впечатлением. Он вообразил громкий смех, когда все студенты увидят его в перепачканной рвотой мантии. Стараясь не думать об этом, Питер выкинул образ из головы, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы ставить одну ногу перед другой. Он даже не заметил, как остальные ученики остановились, дойдя до передней части зала, и тут же врезался в девочку, которая обернулась и бросила на него неприязненный взгляд. 

На довольно шатком табурете лежала старая поношенная Шляпа, и, когда Питер посмотрел на неё, она вдруг широко раскрыла рот и запела. Это настолько потрясло Питера, что у него закружилась голова. Он не мог разобрать слов песни Шляпа, все вокруг было как в тумане. Наконец, более четкий, ясный голос прорезал путаницу у него в голове. 

− Когда я назову ваше имя, вы должны сделать шаг вперед и шляпа распределит вас на тот или иной факультет, − произнесла профессор МакГонагалл. – А когда вас распределят, вы присоединитесь к своему факультету за столом. 

Питер принялся заламывать руки и скручивать их под мантией – верный признак того, что нервозность усиливается. 

− Блэк, Сириус! 

Вперед вышел кудрявый мальчик, который защищал его в поезде. Шляпа, казалось, долго раздумывала, но наконец, воскликнула: «Гриффиндор!» − и Сириус направился к столу в дальнем правом углу, украшенному красным и золотым. Казалось, он немного расслабился, но не выглядел счастливым, и это озадачило Питера. Из обсуждений в поезде он понял, что Гриффиндор – хороший факультет. 

Ангус Браун и Иган Бёрк оба попали на Хаффлпафф. Что там говорил Эмрис в поезде о Хаффлпаффе? Туда попадают верные. Питер подумал, что там ему будет лучше. Верность – хорошая вещь и, хотя ему еще не выпадало случая её доказать, он думал, что оценил бы ее. 

− Фоули, Зефир! 

Вперед вышел мальчик, который выглядел так, будто принадлежит к царству теней. Он нахмурился, когда Шляпа очутилась у него на голове, но больше никак не отреагировал. 

− Слизерин! – объявила Шляпа спустя несколько мгновений, и мальчик молча встал, возвращая Шляпу профессору МакГонагалл. 

Он направился к столу слева, зелено-серебристому, сел рядом с другими первокурсниками, его лицо все еще было невыразительным. 

Говард Холл тоже был зачислен в Хаффлпафф, и Питер занервничал еще сильнее, с нетерпением ожидая своей очереди. Он хотел, чтобы все поскорее закончилось, но боялся результата. 

− Люпин, Ремус! – объявила профессор МакГонагалл, и Питер узнал того дружелюбного мальчика из купе поезда.

Он выглядел таким же нервным, как Питер, лицо его было зеленого цвета. Несколько мгновений зал сидел тихо, ожидая решения Шляпы, но ничего не происходило. Питер почувствовал панику за Ремуса, но еще сильнее испугался, что это произойдет с ним. А вдруг Шляпа решит, что он должен покинуть Хогвартс? Что, если она скажет, что здесь произошла какая-то ошибка и на самом деле он вовсе не волшебник? 

− Гриффиндор! – наконец, воскликнула Шляпа, и Питер выдохнул, не заметив даже, что задержал дыхание. 

Он видел, как Ремус направился к столу Гриффиндора, но от него не укрылся почти тоскливый взгляд, который он бросил в сторону стола Хаффлпаффа, мимо которого прошел. Возможно, Питер не единственный, кто надеялся пополнить ряды хаффлпаффцев. Гэвин О’Нил был распределен на Хаффлпафф, и Питер ощутил укол ревности. 

− Петтигрю, Питер! – объявила профессор МакГонагалл, и Питер сразу почувствовал, будто уменьшился вдвое. 

Профессор, казалось, возвышалась над ним с этой огромной шляпой, и ему казалось, он должен взобраться на табурет, как на гору. Когда профессор МакГонагалл надела Шляпу ему на голову, она скользнула по его ушам, закрывая глаза. 

«Очень интересно, − шепнул голос Питеру в ухо, отчего он чуть не подпрыгнул. – Не Рейвенкло, думаю, его мы отметаем сразу».   
«Я бы хотел в Хаффлпафф», − подумал Питер, и услышал, как Шляпа хихикнула в ответ.  
«Нет, думаю, что и не туда. Хм…, − Шляпа тщательно задумалась. – Амбиций вроде бы немного, но хитрости предостаточно. Слизерин подойдет… Но, возможно, в Гриффиндоре… если я отправлю тебя туда, то, что я видела…».  
Шляпа говорила сама с собой, смысл её слов был совершенно непонятен Питеру.   
«Пожалуйста, я не хочу в Слизерин», − подумал Питер, так крепко сжав руками край табурета, что у него заболели костяшки пальцев.   
«Нет, возможно, это все изменит… Хорошо… Будь храбрым, Питер…»  
− Гриффиндор!

Питер вздохнул с облегчением, соскочил со стула и направился к красно-золотому столу. Гриффиндорцы хлопали его по плечам, когда он проходил мимо, но Питер продолжал идти, ища Ремуса и Сириуса, единственные два лица, которые он узнал. 

− Ничего, если я сяду сюда? – спросил Питер у мальчиков, указывая на пустое место рядом с Ремусом. 

Сириус небрежно качнул головой, а Ремус махнул рукой в знак согласия, приветливо улыбнувшись, но внимание обоих было сосредоточено на Распределении. 

− Поттер, Джеймс! – прозвучало через несколько мгновений, и Питер обернулся, чтобы видеть, что происходит. 

По сравнению с тем временем, которое он провел, сидя на табурете, прежде, чем Шляпа озвучила свой вердикт, это показалось мгновением: «Гриффиндор!» подтвердило все их подозрения. Стол зааплодировал, Сириус окончательно обезумел, а Питер захлопал вместе со всеми. Джеймс практически прыгнул к ним, рухнув на сиденье рядом с Сириусом, отдуваясь и глядя на весь мир так, будто вот-вот расплачется от радости. 

Секстон, Алтея, пополнила ряды хаффлпаффцев, и Питер с завистью смотрел, как она усаживается за соседний стол. Дело было не в том, что он был не рад тому, что попал на Гриффиндор, просто он не был полностью согласен с оценкой Шляпы о себе.   
Затем пригласили Стеббинс, Дэниэла, маленького мальчика, эдакого заучку, с вьющимися волосами.

− Рейвенкло! – Шляпа определилась почти сразу, и мальчик спрыгнул с табурета с довольным видом. 

Питер взглянул на пустые тарелки, стоящие на малиновых скатертях, и ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы они были наполнены. Мама рассказывала ему, как чудесны ужины в Хогвартсе, и он с нетерпением ждал. Она была не лучшей поварихой, но очень старалась. Иногда Питер сидел с ней, пока она готовила, пробовал блюда и предлагал туда что-нибудь добавить. Он всегда любил готовить. 

− Уэллс Адриан! – поманила профессор МакГонагалл. 

Питер смотрел, как еще один его сверстник очутился на факультете, куда он хотел попасть, но не позволил себе об этом пожалеть. У него был замечательный факультет, он знал своих будущих однокурсников, он был уверен, что они станут друзьями. Питер был полон решимости приложить значительные усилия для этого. Здесь все будет иначе, не так, как в его старых школах. Здесь над ним не будут издеваться.


	21. Глава 21. Первый день (Сириус)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> 

Сириус проснулся утром, глядя на тяжелый красный балдахин своей кровати. Привыкший к серебристым бархатным шторам дома, он испытал чувство сродни клаустрофобии. Однако он отогнал эту мысль, решив не позволять своей домашней жизни влиять на пребывание в Хогвартсе. Сириус услышал звон будильников по всей спальне и вытянул над головой руки, пытаясь вытянуть каждый дюйм своего тела. Насладившись приятным пощелкиванием в суставах, Сириус свесил босые ноги с кровати, коснувшись деревянного пола. Взглянув на соседнюю кровать, он увидел, что Джеймс, который даже не потрудился задернуть балдахин, сердито прикрыл голову подушкой и сонно застонал. 

− Эй, пудинговые мозги! – окликнул Сириус Джеймса, запустив ему в голову своей подушкой.   
− Чего? – сонно моргнул Джеймс, не сразу сообразив, кто его стукнул. Это ненадолго – он тут же увидел ухмыляющегося Сириуса. – Черт побери, приятель, − простонал он, утыкаясь лицом в груду подушек.   
− Пошли, а то завтрак пропустишь, − произнес Сириус, подпрыгивая и снимая пижаму. 

Остальные мальчики переодевались к относительной тишине, и атмосфера в спальне была усталой, но приятно волнующей. Всем хотелось спать, и Сириус мог с уверенностью заключить: жаворонков здесь нет. Голышом подойдя к своему чемодану, он принялся доставать свою форму, один предмет одежды за другим. К собственному удивлению, он обнаружил, что на всех мантиях появилась гриффиндорская нашивка на левой стороне груди, а на серых свитерах – красная и золотая вышивка на рукавах и горловине. На решетке, вокруг дровяной печи в центре комнаты висели двенадцать гриффиндорских галстуков, по два на каждого. 

Сириус перебирал их, а остальные пять мальчишек радостно болтали, чувствуя смесь приятного волнения и тревоги. Галстук был наглядным доказательством того, что он действительно очутился в Гриффиндоре, доказательством того, что он не такой, как остальные члены его семьи, и это было здорово. И все же Сириус знал, что не все так просто, его семья не смирится с этим молча, и он боялся их реакции. 

− Ты готов? – спросил Ремус, хотя вопрос был довольно глупый: Сириус все еще стоял голый возле печки, глядя на шелковый галстук.   
− Э-э, да, извините, минутку, − ответил Сириус, выйдя из оцепенения и вернувшись к реальности.

Он небрежно накинул на себя одежду, казалось, не обращая никакого внимания на то, как выглядит, и выбежал из спальни вместе с Джеймсом и Ремусом. Питер поспешно следовал за ними, на ходу пытаясь натянуть мантию. Четверка уселась за стол Гриффиндора, и Джеймс тут же принялся накладывать в тарелку сосиски и яичницу. Сириус налил всем тыквенный сок, а затем принялся есть, ожидая, каким будет день. 

Профессор МакГонагалл встала и обошла стол Гриффиндора, раздавая студентам листы пергамента. Она остановилась перед четверкой и свысока посмотрела на них, выглядя при этом очень суровой. Однако Джеймс продолжал есть, а вот Ремус посмотрел на декана Гриффиндора с опаской. 

− Имена? – поинтересовалась она, слегка приподняв бровь в ожидании ответа.   
− Ремус Люпин, − он ответил первым, и она постучала по пергаменту в руке, прежде чем вручить его ему.   
− Питер Петтигрю, − представился Питер, и ему тоже вручили пергамент.   
− Дэйм Поэр, − промычал Джеймс с набитым ртом, и профессор МакГонагалл на мгновение прикрыла глаза, будто собираясь с силами, чтобы иметь дело с этим желторотым юнцом, но все же дала пергамент и ему.   
− А вы? – спросила она, обращаясь к Сириусу, который до этого не желал говорить.   
− Сириус Блэк, − ответил он, и, хотя она хорошо скрыла свое удивление, Сириус все же видел его следы на её лице.   
− Что ж, мистер Блэк, я очень рада видеть вас на своем факультете, − заключила МакГонагалл, протягивая ему листок пергамента, после чего отошла от стола.

Сириус уставился на пергамент в руке и увидел нацарапанное на нем расписание и свое имя, аккуратным почерком вписанное в верхнем углу. 

− Расписания, круто, − произнес Ремус, а Джеймс недоверчиво взглянул на него.

Однако прежде, чем кто-либо из них смог сказать что-то еще, в огромные окна влетели совы, бросая письма на тарелки своих адресатов. Все четверо мальчиков получили письма, но лишь конверт Сириуса был сделан из изумрудно-зеленой бумаги и покрыт колючими серебряными буквами. Мгновение он смотрел на него, затем дрожащими пальцами сломал печать. 

_Сириус Финнеас Блэк,  
Семья безмерно разочарована твоим Распределением. Мы так надеялись, что ты присоединишься к наследию Слизерина, но, как обычно, ты не оправдал наших надежд и позабыл о своих обязанностях. Однако не заблуждайся: Распределение на другой факультет тебя от них не освобождает. Ты будешь вести себя соответственно своей семье и своему положению, не ошибись, невыполнение приведет к суровому наказанию. И будучи дома, ты не будешь отвлекать своего брата от его целей – распределения на Слизерин в следующем году. По крайней мере, один из сыновей нас не разочарует.  
Мать и Отец. ___

__Сириус вложил письмо в конверт, тщась подавить гнев и боль, которые оно в нем всколыхнуло._ _

__− О, отлично! – Джеймс покраснел, читая свое письмо. – Мама говорит, они с отцом так рады, что через несколько дней пришлют посылку с шарфами и другими вещами Гриффиндора.  
− Мои родители тоже очень рады, − присоединился Ремус, широко улыбаясь. – Мама, конечно, не осознает всех нюансов, но папа доволен.   
− По-моему, моя мама мной гордится, − подал голос Питер. – Гриффиндор всегда был таким… героическим.   
− Сириус? – окликнул его Ремус. _ _

__Сириус побледнел и слегка позеленел. Он вдруг почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит, сосиски с пюре вдруг показались плохой идеей._ _

__− Сириус? – эхом прозвучал голос Джеймса, и он поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на них.  
− Э-э… Мои предки не в восторге, но кого колышет их мнение, − ответил он, изо всех сил выдавливая из себя улыбку.   
− Приятель… − начал Джеймс, но Сириус лишь покачал головой.   
− Все нормально, − сказал он. – Я в порядке. – Он скомкал отвратительный зеленый конверт, в котором лежало письмо, и крепко сжал в кулаке, все сильнее сминая.   
− Ну, посмотрим, что у нас сегодня за занятия, − вмешался Ремус, чувствуя необходимость сменить тему.   
− Сперва Трансфигурация, это хорошо, − добавил Джеймс, глядя на расписание. – Затем две пары Истории Магии, это, конечно, весело не будет.   
− Но Травология перед обедом должна быть интересной, − присоединился к обсуждению Питер. _ _

__Сириус улыбнулся – глядя на них, он чувствовал, как настроение поднимается. Ему не было нужно одобрение семьи, не теперь, когда у него появились такие классные друзья._ _

__− Пошли, я хочу занять места получше, − взмолился Ремус, встав и схватив свою сумку. Джеймс и Сириус закатили глаза, а Питер подпрыгнул почти так же, как Ремус, а может, ему просто не хотелось, чтобы его оставили позади._ _

__Они пробрались в класс, указанный в расписании, предварительно несколько раз заплутав в коридорах. К тому времени, когда они пришли, многие места в классе уже были заняты, и единственные четыре места были во втором ряду, туда они и сели. Студенты тихо переговаривались, но едва вошла профессор МакГонагалл, как все разговоры стихли._ _

__− Дамы и господа, прошу вашего внимания, − начала она командным голосом, и в классе тут же воцарилась тишина. – Это кабинет Транфигурации, здесь вы познаете основные принципы искусства. Если вы полагаете, что это будет легко и просто, вы сильно ошибаетесь. Мой предмет требует сосредоточенности, внимания, усердия и серьезности.  
− К вашим услугам! – Сириус встал и отсалютовал ей: не пропадать же каламбуру с его именем. _ _

__Профессор МакГонагалл на мгновение вновь прикрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула, будто лишь сейчас начала осознавать, с какими сложностями ей предстоит столкнуться в течение ближайших семи лет._ _

__− Мистер Блэк, я не потерплю подобного идиотизма в своем классе, − строго произнесла она, свирепо возвышаясь над ним.  
− Может, вы бы предпочли какой-нибудь другой идиотизм? – дерзко ответил он, и несколько человек в классе захихикали.   
− Мистер Блэк, увидимся после занятий. И садитесь, − Сириус, все еще стоявший по стойке «смирно!», плюхнулся на стул. – Все должны вести себя подобающим образом на занятиях и выказывать уважение мне и друг другу. Вы будете выполнять задания вовремя и как можно лучше. Я ясно выразилась? _ _

__Хор «да, профессор» эхом пронесся по классу – студенты отметили, что профессор МакГонагалл не та дама, с которой можно шутить._ _

__Наказание Сириуса заключалось в написании полутысячи слов о соответствующем поведении в классе, что было, в общем, не так уж и много, он без проблем их накатал во время обеденного перерыва. Остальные занятия прошли без эксцессов – преподаватель Истории Магии был невероятно скучным, и Сириусу не удалось привлечь его внимание больше, чем на две минуты, прежде чем он принялся делать пометки на доске. Травология была забавной, Сириусу даже и понравилось копаться в земле вместе с Джеймсом, Ремусом и Питером. С Джеймсом он даже умудрился слегка пошвыряться песком без особенных последствий. В общем, к концу первого дня все начало налаживаться, и Сириус был уже не так расстроен родительским письмом._ _


	22. Глава 22. Заметки Сириуса

− Ты слышал, как третьекурсники говорили о своих домовиках? – спросил Джеймс, когда четыре мальчика сели завтракать в Большом зале.   
− Неужели люди и впрямь так обращаются с домовиками? – робко спросил Питер, слегка поежившись. – Ежедневные порки и все такое?   
− Ну, моя семья нет, − ответил Джеймс, с гордостью выпятив грудь. – Септимия заботилась обо мне с младенчества – она моя подруга. Я никогда не видел, чтобы папа бил её, и я бы никогда этого не допустил. 

Его глаза вызывающе сверкнули, когда он оглядел друзей, однако никто из них не стал сомневаться в его правдивости. Щеки Сириуса слегка вспыхнули, но другие мальчики этого не заметили. 

− Мне кажется, это отвратительно, − тихо сказал Ремус, ковыряя бобы в тарелке.   
− Почему? – спросил, наконец, Сириус.   
− Потому, что это рабство, − ответил Ремус, глядя на Сириуса так, будто это была самая очевидная вещь на свете.   
− Но они же даже не люди, − возразил Сириус, отчего Джеймс с Ремусом нахмурились.   
− И что с того? − вызывающе спросил Ремус.  
− То, что они ущербны, − пояснил свою мысль Сириус. – Домашние эльфы, великаны, русалки, оборотни, гоблины – я удивлен, что мы не заставляем работать их всех.   
− У них тоже есть права! – горячо возразил Ремус, его щеки пылали.   
− Права на существование, возможно, − усмехнулся Сириус. – Хотя лучше бы Кричера на этом свете не было. 

Ремус уставился на него, разинув рот, его глаза сверкали от бешенства. Джеймс смотрел на Сириуса так, будто никогда не видел его прежде, а Питер слегка отодвинулся от него, словно его мнение было заразно. Ремус выскочил из-за стола, схватил сумку и яростно перекинул её через плечо. Он ушел, больше не сказав ни слова, хотя даже сзади было видно: кончики его ушей покраснели от гнева, а тело практически вибрировало от злости. Джеймс неодобрительно взглянул на Сириуса, запихнул книгу в сумку и встал, взяв кусок тоста с бобами. 

− Не дело это, приятель, − сказал он Сириусу, затем развернулся и пошел за Ремусом. 

Питер продолжил молча завтракать, но Сириус почувствовал, будто еда превратилась в пепел, отодвинул тарелку и уставился на свои ладони. Очевидно, он здорово облажался, но не понимал, в чем дело. Он ведь никогда не слышал ни от кого ничего другого, ни от кого из членов своей семьи, даже от Андромеды. Он был смущен и зол на себя и на друзей. 

− Пошли, − тихо сказал Питер, не глядя на него. − Мы же не хотим опоздать к МакГонагалл. 

Сириус схватил сумку и пошел за Питером. Так они вдвоем и пришли в кабинет Трансфигурации в молчании. 

Ни Джеймс, ни Ремус до конца дня не перемолвились с Сириусом даже словечком, а Питер разговаривал с ним только по большой необходимости. Но после ужина Сириус почувствовал себя очень одиноким и несчастным. Возвратившись в гриффиндорскую гостиную, он уселся за стол в дальнем углу и принялся писать письмо Андромеде. Девочка-второкурсница со смуглой кожей и темными волосами села напротив него и достала из сумки книги и сверток пергамента. Сириус с любопытством наблюдал за ней, удивленный тем, что она ничего ему не сказала. Через несколько минут она заметила, что он следит за ней, и вопросительно приподняла бровь. 

− Я могу тебе помочь? – нахально спросила она.   
− Ты не спросила, можно ли присесть, − ответил он, и она фыркнула, смеясь над его ответом.   
− Я второкурсница, − объяснила она. – А ты первачок.   
− А что, если я жду друзей?   
− Твои друзья вон там, − ответила она, пожав плечами и кивнув в сторону Джеймса, Ремуса и Питера. – Не знаю уж, в чем дело, но, похоже, сегодня им не слишком интересна твоя компания.   
− Почему бы тебе не посидеть со своими друзьями? – поинтересовался он, сощурившись.   
− Тристан в Хаффлпаффе, а у Эмелин тренировка по квиддичу, − она снова пожала плечами, принявшись царапать на пергаменте домашнее задание. – Есть еще Бенджи, но он бывает жутким занудой, с ним домашку не сделаешь, слишком уж умный.   
− О… − сказал он, не зная, что еще сказать.   
− Кстати, меня зовут Марлен, − представилась она, не глядя на него.   
− Я Сириус, − назвался он, но обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своих друзей, смеющихся над какой-то шуткой.   
− Так что произошло? – поинтересовалась Марлен, приподняв брови, по-прежнему не сводя глаз со своей работы.   
− Это… − начал Сириус, не зная, как ввести её в курс дела и не оттолкнуть при этом. 

Однако, едва начав говорить, он обнаружил, что не может остановиться, он нуждался в том, чтобы высказаться. Марлен слушала, не перебивая, все это время её лицо оставалось непроницаемым. Когда он, наконец, замолчал, она поначалу ничего не говорила и тишину между ними заполнял лишь скрип её пера, но когда она исписала страницу, то отложила её и все-таки взглянула на него. 

− Ты Блэк, так? – задумчиво спросила она, и в её голосе, к его удивлению, не было и следа обвинения. – Это одна из древних чистокровных волшебных семей?   
− Да, − угрюмо ответил он.   
− Думаю, в твоей семье принято такое отношение? – спросила она. 

Он кивнул в ответ. 

− Я не думаю, что нам следует их лупить направо и налево, − возразил Сириус. – Ну, Кричер заслуживает своих наказаний, но лишь потому, что он ужасен! Но если они хорошо исполняют свою работу…  
− То, что ты сказал, о том, что нечеловеческие расы – это низшие виды, − Марлен хмуро смотрела на него, − это… ну, понимаешь, это очень устаревший взгляд на мир. Я не удивлена, что ты так воспитан, многие древние чистокровные семьи все еще придерживаются таких взглядов. Но все меняется, и многие люди полагают, что эти древние семьи попросту отстают от мира. Домашние эльфы, русалки… они разумные существа, Сириус, у них есть социальные структуры и общественные отношения, во многом похожие на наши. То, что они иначе выглядят, говорят на других языках или по-другому колдуют, не делает их хуже нас. Они думают, говорят и чувствуют, совсем как мы. Они не животные.   
− Как мне это исправить? – спросил он, еще раз взглянув на своих друзей.   
− Ну, для начала, надо осознать и поверить в то, что я тебе только что объяснила, − ответила она. – Тебе следует прочитать некоторые из дебатов об определении зверя и разумного существа, чтобы определиться с собственной точкой зрения. А потом извиниться перед друзьями, объяснив, что к оскорбительному заявлению тебя привело исключительно твое невежество, но ты хочешь стать более подкованным в этом вопросе.   
− Ладно, − согласился Сириус и принялся запихивать вещи в сумку. – Спасибо тебе, Марлен.   
− Ты куда? – спросила она.  
− В библиотеку! – взволнованно объяснил он. – Мне нужно многое прочесть. 

Она рассмеялась, когда он поспешил скрыться через портрет.   
Сириус провел в библиотеке несколько часов, выискивая все, что мог найти, о правах разумных существ и зверей. Набрав солидную стопку, превышавшую его рост, он нашел себе стол и погрузился в содержимое материалов. Когда наступил комендантский час, он забрал столько книг, сколько позволила мадам Пинс, уселся в кресле у камина и читал до тех пор, пока не засыпал, а затем встряхивался и принимался читать вновь. 

Питер обнаружил его около шести утра, еще до того, как остальные спустились к завтраку. Он встряхнул Сириуса, тот моргнул и увидел, что Питер смотрит на названия книг, выпавших у него из рук.

− Пошли, тебе надо привести себя в порядок перед завтраком, − тихо сказал Питер. 

Сириус встал и потянулся. 

− Нет, я должен дождаться, пока остальные спустятся в Большой Зал, − удрученно ответил он. – Они не захотят меня видеть.   
− Ой, брось, извинишься, и все будет нормально. Ты не самый страшный монстр на свете или что-то еще, ты просто невежда, так что не устраивай из этого трагедию, − фыркнул Питер, скрестив руки на груди. 

Его слова застали Сириуса врасплох, мнение, что, возможно, он не самый ужасный неудачник на свете, поразило его, хотя он знал, что его семья определенно не согласится с такой трактовкой вопроса. Сириус поднялся по лестнице в спальню – Ремус уже завязывал галстук, а Джеймс только что проснулся, после того, как он попытался причесаться, его волосы стали выглядеть еще неряшливее. Сириус прокашлялся, и Ремус быстро поднял глаза, прежде чем сосредоточиться на своем галстуке, а вот Джеймс не отвел своих темных глаз. 

− Я просто… я хотел извиниться, − сказал Сириус, глядя в пол. – Я идиот, я ничего не знаю о том, что наболтал, это было очень глупо. Теперь я это знаю, я пытаюсь узнать больше, чтобы сделать лучше себя и свой взгляд на мир. 

Ему казалось, что это прозвучало довольно красноречиво, по крайней мере, лучше, чем неуклюжие извинения. Если бы он так не волновался, что этого может оказаться недостаточно, он бы собой гордился. 

− Ну, я думаю, это вполне справедливо, − ответил Джеймс, встав с кровати и хлопнув Сириуса по спине по пути в ванную, которую они делили. 

Сириус слабо улыбнулся, чувствуя капельку облегчения. Он перевел взгляд на Ремуса, но тот по-прежнему не смотрел на него, теперь все его внимание, казалось, занимали ботинки, хотя он надевал ботинок не на ту ногу, и это был единственный признак того, что он слышал Сириуса и, по крайней мере, хоть как-то отреагировал. 

− На другую ногу, приятель, − попытался он снова завязать разговор, усевшись на край тумбочки, стоявшей между кроватями Ремуса и Джеймса. 

Он полез в сумку, вытащил свежую форму, стащил одежду, в которой спал, и переоделся. Небрежно провел рукой по кудрям, поглядывая в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что они лежат правильно. Никогда не позволяй им видеть своих слез, так всегда говорил ему отец, всегда выгляди как нельзя лучше, даже если тебе хуже некуда. Пожалуй, это было одной из немногих вещей, касаемо которой Сириус и его отец были солидарны – демонстрация уязвимости сделает тебя мишенью, но если ты выглядишь так, будто владеешь миром, возможно, ты им завладеешь. 

В течение дня отношения между Сириусом и Джеймсом вернулись на круги своя, они снова шутили, смеялись, иногда насмехались над Нюниусом, но Сириус не мог ничего поделать с комом в животе всякий раз, стоило ему взглянуть на Ремуса, который по-прежнему не сказал ему ни слова. Молчание Ремуса стало менее злым и более… умеренно холодным, но Сириусу все еще хотелось, чтобы друг его простил. Только когда они вчетвером сидели на диванах у огня поздно вечером, и Сириус достал одну из книг из библиотеки, наконец, Ремус нарушил тишину. 

− Это… это книга о правах оборотней? – спросил он, не скрывая удивления в голосе.   
− Да, я… я считаю, что должен стать более образованным в подобных вопросах, прежде чем о них рассуждать, − ответил Сириус, изучая лицо Ремуса.   
− И что ты думаешь теперь, прочитав больше об оборотнях? – поинтересовался Ремус. 

Нечто в его голосе заставило Сириуса понять: это важный вопрос, но он не мог понять причины плохо скрываемого презрения Ремуса. 

− Я думаю, что это сложный вопрос, − ответил Сириус, тщательно подбирая слова. – Я хочу сказать, оборотни, когда трансформируются, опасны, поэтому нужно принимать определенные меры предосторожности. Но также они люди, нормальные волшебники, как ты и я, девяносто девять процентов времени, и они заслуживают тех же прав, того же места в обществе, их не стоит воспринимать как монстров.   
− Вчера ты рассуждал иначе, − отметил Ремус, но его голос слегка потеплел.   
− Вчера я многого не знал, − объяснил Сириус, глядя на Ремуса и стараясь, чтобы его слова звучали как можно искреннее.   
− Ладно, − сказал Ремус с легкой улыбкой, и Сириус почувствовал, как что-то щелкнуло. 

В этот момент он ощутил, что между ними все в порядке, что он прощен, по крайней мере, за это, и что его взаимоотношения с друзьями могут стать прежними. Но также он понял, что не сможет успокоиться. Вчерашний разговор с Марлен открыл ему, сколь многому, оказывается, научила его семья и от чего он должен отучиться, и этот процесс потребует времени и усилий. Но Сириус знал, что искренне хочет этого, избавиться от желчи своего семейства и стать самим собой, со своими взглядами, поэтому, вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к Джеймсу в игре во «Взрыв-Колоду», он снова взял книгу и погрузился в чтение.


	23. Глава 23. Миссис Норрис

Ноябрь принес устойчивое похолодание, и часто можно было увидеть студентов, сбившихся в кучку, пока они мчались через лужайку по направлению к теплицам Травологии. Они почти никогда не бродили по каменным коридорам и не проводили время в библиотеке, предпочитая комфорт гостиных с теплыми каминами. Все, кроме Джеймса Поттера и Сириуса Блэка, которые лениво пинали многострадальный камешек по коридору, возвращаясь после очередной безуспешной попытки навестить Ремуса в больничном крыле. Его уже в третий раз за семестр госпитализировали, и все трое друзей – Питер бы присоединился бы к остальным, если бы не находился под домашним арестом из-за ужасно выполненных домашних заданий – беспокоились о нем. Хуже всего было то, что Ремус никогда прямо не отвечал, что с ним – кишечная инфекция, говорил он, вяло отмахиваясь, в другой раз отвечал, что мигрень – так или иначе, в госпитале друзья его не видели ни разу. Однажды Питер и Сириус с Джеймсом во время дополнительных занятий у профессора Слагхорна даже попытались сымитировать, что им плохо, и попали в больничное крыло, но Ремуса там не оказалось. А когда они спросили о нем, мадам Помфри ответила, что он находится в отдельной палате. Происходило нечто, о чем Ремус им не рассказывал, и это начинало угнетать Сириуса. 

Они с Джеймсом продолжали блуждать по коридору, не желая возвращаться в гриффиндорскую гостиную. Близился комендантский час, но, похоже, это не слишком беспокоило мальчиков, потому что они не раз отклонились от прямого пути. Когда они свернули налево по коридору, ведущему в кабинет Трансфигурации, миссис Норрис, уродливая кошка стареющего смотрителя, имела несчастье пересечь им путь. 

− Думаешь ли ты о том же, о чем думаю я? – с радостной улыбкой спросил Сириус, переводя взгляд с Джеймса на кошку, которая застыла, а её шерсть поднялась дыбом. 

Джеймс тоже улыбнулся, и, не произнеся больше ни слова, они бросились к кошке, которая с яростным шипением побежала прочь. Оба мальчика достали волшебные палочки и принялись палить чарами, по замку то тут, то там летали вспышки света. Наконец, один из огоньков Джеймса достиг своей цели, и мех миссис Норрис окрасился в ярко-зеленый цвет. Джеймс с Сириусом расхохотались и продолжили погоню за кошкой, решив не прерывать веселье. Вскоре они достигли Т-образного перекрестка и не знали, в какую сторону она побежала, поэтому решили разделиться. Сириус не успел уйти далеко, как столкнулся с профессором МакГонагалл, которая вышла из своего кабинета, и её лицо было очень сурово. Миссис Норрис сидела прямо за МакГонагалл, и, несмотря за окрашенную шерсть, вид её был очень высокомерным.

− Мистер Блэк, завтра вечером вы будете отбывать наказание со мной, − без предисловий произнесла МакГонагалл, глядя на него поверх своих очков. – Семь часов, пожалуйста, не опаздывайте. А теперь возвращайтесь в общую гостиную, пока вы не вынудили меня дать вам еще одно наказание за то, что вы вышли после комендантского часа. 

Нахмурившись, Сириус повернулся и пошел обратно по коридору, но за углом обнаружил прячущегося Джеймса. 

− Тебя наказали? – спросил он, глядя на друга широко раскрытыми от беспокойства глазами.   
− Да, все нормально, оно, в общем, того стоило, − усмехнулся Сириус, не желая, чтобы лучший друг чувствовал себя слишком уж виноватым. – Пошли, думаю, миссис Норрис скажет Филчу, чтобы был начеку, так что можно возвращаться в гриффиндорскую башню. 

Мальчики молча вернулись в общую комнату, между ними повисла атмосфера напряжения. Вернувшись, они поднялись по лестнице в спальню для мальчиков и рано отправились спать после неудачных шалостей. Отсутствие Ремуса висело в комнате тяжелой неразгаданной тайной, и Сириус продолжал беспокойно ворочаться в постели даже во сне.

К обеду следующего дня по замку распространились слухи об изменении во внешности миссис Норрис. Похоже, профессор МакГонагалл, наказав Сириуса, забыла вернуть ей нормальный цвет, и кошка пришла к Филчу, щеголяя ярко-зеленой шерстью. Филч, естественно, был в бешенстве и утром привел миссис Норрис к профессору МакГонагалл, требуя вернуть ей прежний окрас. Естественно, она это сделала, но несколько студентов все же стали свидетелями перемен во внешности кошки. А поскольку миссис Норрис и Филча терпеть не могли почти все ученики, то шутка разлетелась мгновенно. Сириус с Джеймсом с гордостью выпячивали грудь, если при них кто-то хихикал над миссис Норрис, а Сириус вяло задавался вопросом, не подтолкнет ли это и других позабавиться с ней. 

Строилось множество предположений относительно личности смельчака, и, хотя Джеймсу хотелось признаться, Сириус сказал, что тайна будет интриговать дольше, поэтому они молчали. За ужином Джеймс, Сириус и Питер сидели рядом с Лили Эванс, Мирабель Фолкнер и Розалин Баррингтон, которые оживленно обсуждали потенциального нарушителя. По крайней мере, Мирабель и Розалин перемывали ему кости, а вот Лили сидела и закатывала глаза. 

− Кто бы это ни был, он очень незрелый, я имею в виду, на самом деле, − произнесла Лили, протыкая вилкой жареную морковку.   
− Да брось, Лилс, ты должна признать, что это забавно, − настаивала Розалин, и уголки губ Лили дернулись в подобии улыбки. – Ха, я так и знала: ты тоже так считаешь.  
− Не важно, насколько это забавно, − разозлилась Лили. – Это против правил.   
− Да, мисс Паинька никогда бы не сделала ничего против правил, − принялась дразниться Мирабель, а мальчишки с трудом удерживались от смеха.   
− Я не паинька, − нахмурилась Лили, поиграв пальцами косичкой, – верный признак того, что она задета за живое. 

Сириус увидел, что профессор МакГонагалл извинилась и встала из-за преподавательского стола, и воспринял это как сигнал к тому, что пора уходить. Он упихал в рот последний, но большой кусок пюре, схватил свою сумку и, закинув ее на плечо, направился к выходу. 

− Ты куда? – недоуменно спросил Питер.   
− Наказание, − пожал плечами Сириус.   
− А что ты натворил? – повернувшись к нему, задала вопрос Мирабель, закатив глаза. – Из-за тебя нас ведь не лишили баллов?   
− Не твое дело, − лукаво усмехнулся Сириус. – И нет, не лишили. 

Он увидел, как ухмыльнулась за своим столом Марлен МакКиннон. Сириус знал, что она, по крайней мере, частично догадывается, кто стоит за дерганым поведением и сменой цвета миссис Норрис. Сириус свернул в сторону кабинета Трансфигурации, прибыв к МакГонагалл примерно через тридцать секунд после того, как часы на стене пробили семь. 

− Садитесь, мистер Блэк, − произнесла она, взмахнув палочкой, и стул, стоявший напротив её стола, превратился в маленький письменный стол. 

Сириус плюхнулся куда велено и принялся с нетерпением ждать дальнейших инструкций, пока профессор МакГонагалл заканчивала проверять чью-то работу. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, хотя на самом деле не более шести минут, наконец, она подняла глаза. 

− Мистер Блэк, я бы хотела, чтобы вы написали сочинение размером не менее двух свитков пергамента в течение следующего часа, и не вздыхайте, мистер Блэк, мне известно, что вы писали сочинения и куда быстрее… так вот, о том, почему вам не следует преображать миссис Норрис, понятно?   
− Да, профессор, − ответил Сириус, с несчастным видом доставая из сумки пергамент и перо.   
− Во время этой отработки вы должны молчать, − добавила профессор МакГонагалл, когда Сириус открыл рот, чтобы что-то еще сказать. Целый час не говорить ни слова – возможно, для Сириуса Блэка это было худшее из всех существующих наказаний. 

Он приступил к работе, выводя на пергаменте каракули об опасности превращения животных, особенно, если вы не знаете, что они могут негативно отреагировать, а также о неуместности преображения чужих питомцев и все, что приходило ему на ум, но во что он не верил ни минуты. Спустя час у него уже было почти три исписанных свитка, причины становились все более драматичными. Когда профессор МакГонагалл взглянула на него, он улыбнулся, отложил перо и протянул ей пергамент. Она его забрала, но вместо того, чтобы начать читать, сурово взглянула на Сириуса. 

− Вы можете сказать мне, почему сделать миссис Норрис зеленой было неправильно? – спросила она, приподняв бровь.   
− Потому, что цвет Гриффиндора – красный, − ухмыльнулся Сириус, скрестив руки на руки.  
− Мистер Блэк, − профессор МакГонагалл тяжело вздохнула, поправляя очки. – Завтра вечером вы будете отбывать со мной второе наказание за комендантский час.   
Сириус был уверен, что разобрал её бормотание: «Хотя я сомневаюсь, что от этого будет толк», и ему пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
− И, пожалуйста, приведите с собой мистера Поттера, − добавила она и махнула рукой, отпуская его. 

Сириус встал, собрал свои вещи и практически выбежал из класса, помчавшись в гриффиндорскую гостиную. Там его ждала приятная неожиданность – Ремус вернулся и сидел за столом в углу с остальными, переписывая конспекты лекций, которые он пропустил.


	24. Глава 24. Семейные связи

Сириус не особенно хотел возвращаться домой на рождественские каникулы, но все его друзья отправились к родителям, он не хотел оставаться один в Хогвартсе, поэтому сел в Хогвартс-Экспресс вместе с остальными, хотя его лицо было куда более недовольным, чем у них. Он ничуть не удивился тому, что его родители не соблаговолили приехать на Кингс-Кросс, чтобы встретить его, прислав вместо себя кузена Арчи, который был сквибом, от него практически отреклись – использовали только для побегушек, но не считали членом семьи. 

Он угрюмо попрощался с друзьями и последовал за Арчи к черному седану, которым тот владел (к большому разочарованию семьи, за исключением тех случаев, когда нужно было что-то привезти). Они ехали по Лондону в уютной тишине (в самом деле, что могли друг другу сказать двенадцатилетний волшебник и двадцатилетний сквиб?), и, чем ближе они подъезжали к площади Гриммо, дом двенадцать, тем страшнее становилось Сириусу. 

− Итак, мастер Сириус вернулся, печально это видеть, − проворчал Кричер, открыв дверь, и Сириус замахнулся ногой в его сторону в качестве приветствия. 

На лестнице возник Регулус, и мальчики несколько минут смотрели друг на друга. Он выглядел меньше, чем помнил Сириус, как будто съежился, плечи сгорбились. Он всегда был худощавым, но черты лица стали острее, чем подобает десятилетнему. Детская припухлость, которая у него была до отъезда Сириуса, исчезла. Волосы отросли, кудри были аккуратнее, чем у Сириуса, он так и представлял, как брат выглаживает их гелями и всякими мазями, а не позволяет свободно висеть, как он. Было странно видеть Регулуса таким изменившимся, он походил на него, на Сириуса, и он даже подумал, не скучал ли Регулус по нему грешным делом. Регулус шел ему навстречу, двигаясь при этом медленно и осторожно, будто у него были синяки и он не хотел, чтобы о них кто-нибудь знал. Сириусу было прекрасно известно, каково это. Их отец всегда был жестоким человеком, склонным к насилию, и в детстве Сириусу несколько раз доводилось вставать между Орионом и Регулусом, чтобы защитить младшего братишку, но чаще всего отцовский гнев был направлен как раз на Сириуса. Ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, после его отъезда отец переключился на младшего сына, и чувство вины захлестнуло его вместе с глубокой ненавистью, пульсировавшей в его венах. 

− Рег, − наконец, произнес Сириус, нарушая тишину и протягивая руку брату. Регулус бросился вперед и обнял Сириуса, крепко прижавшись к нему. – Я тоже по тебе скучал, − шепнул он, отстраняясь.  
− Там круто? – спросил Регулус, глядя на него расширившимися глазами.  
− О да, вот увидишь, тебе понравится, Рег, − ответил он, спускаясь вниз по лестнице на кухню, наливая два кубка тыквенного сока и усаживаясь за стол. – Замок огромный, все постоянно меняется, лестницы и прочее. Занятия не такие уж сложные, так что ты получишь массу удовольствия, а еще там есть призраки, ожившие доспехи, в лесу куча всего интересного.  
− Не могу дождаться, когда отправлюсь в школу, − вздохнул Регулус, на его лице появилось мечтательное выражение.  
− Не успеешь оглянуться, как придет твое время, − с улыбкой заверил Сириус брата.  
− Сири? – осторожно начал Регулус, используя детское прозвище Сириуса. – А я… тоже попаду в Гриффиндор? 

В его голосе звенел страх, и Сириусу стало не по себе от этого. Он хотел сказать Регулусу, что Гриффиндор замечательный факультет, и он был бы счастлив, если бы его брата туда определили, но он знал, почему Регулус задал этот вопрос. 

− Они взбесились, да? – произнес Сириус, но оба знали, о чем он на самом деле спрашивает: он поднял на тебя руку, да?  
− Да, − признался он, закусив губу.  
− Прости, Рег, − выдавил Сириус, его кулаки сжались, гнев, копившийся внутри, грозился выплеснуться в виде горячих слез. – Если бы я был здесь, я бы… ты скоро уедешь, Рег. Осталось всего несколько месяцев, и ты уедешь, и все станет иначе, я обещаю. «Он не тронет тебя в Хогвартсе». Вот увидишь. Я не знаю, на какой ты попадешь факультет, но, несмотря ни на что, все будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
− Я не хочу их разочаровать, − тихо ответил Регулус, и его слова были для Сириуса точно удар. 

В этом заключалось главное различие между мальчиками – та невидимая пропасть, которая была между ними и, возможно, будет всегда. Сириус принимал как факт злость и разочарование родителей, его это не удручало. Он начинал обзаводиться собственным панцирем, чтобы защитить себя от них, он давно похоронил в себе мальчика, жаждавшего их любви. Но Регулус – не он. Регулус по-прежнему хотел, чтобы они его любили, и каждое разочарование было для него концом света. 

− Они неправы, Рег, − прошептал Сириус, на его щеках вспыхнул румянец. Он вдруг почувствовал страстное желание объяснить все брату. – Они ошибаются во всем.  
− Это тебе говорят в Хогвартсе? – спросил Регулус, его глаза подозрительно сузились.  
− Нет, мне этого никто не говорил, я просто…  
− Ты просто решил, что родители – ужасные люди, наша семья – отсталая, ты ненавидишь их всех и… и… − Регулус начал заикаться, не зная, что еще сказать, но дурной характер Сириуса взял свое.  
− Они отвратительны, Рег! Они потратили свою жизнь, ненавидя людей, которые отличаются от нас… просто потому, что они другие! – прошипел Сириус, куда громче, чем собирался. – Это безумие! Называть низшими людей лишь из-за того, кем были их родители… слышал бы ты, что говорят люди, Регулус, ты и половины не знаешь.  
− Ты ненавидишь их с рождения, − парировал Регулус, откидываясь на спинку стула и вставая с пылающими щеками.  
− А как насчет того, что он сделал с тобой, Регулус? Как ты оправдаешь это? – Сириус яростно вскочил и провел рукой по локонам.  
− Ты ничего об этом не знаешь, − прошелестел Регулус, опуская глаза.  
− Серьезно, Рег? – Сириус недоверчиво смотрел на брата. – Я знаю об этом все, я прожил в этом одиннадцать лет! Ты правда думаешь, что есть нечто новенькое, чего он никогда не делал прежде? Неужели ты уже все позабыл?  
− Он такой только с тобой потому, что ты невозможен, − вызывающе бросил Регулус, Сириус поднял со стола кубок и швырнул его в стену. Не слишком близко к голове брата, но достаточно близко, чтобы заставить его вздрогнуть.  
− Ты не знаешь ни-че-го, − прорычал Сириус, выбежал из кухни и взлетел по лестнице в свою комнату. 

Слова Регулуса пронзили его до костей, но они не были чем-то незнакомым. Сириус, живя в доме на площади Гриммо, двенадцать, много раз рассуждал точно так же, но время, проведенное в Хогвартсе, заставило его усомниться в правильности этих рассуждений. Он видел своих друзей и как они были счастливы со своими родителями, он знал, что они не получают такой «обработки» дома, и задался вопросом, что же сделало его другим. Было ли с ним изначально что-то не так, что делало его хуже, чем другие? Он не чувствовал, что он плохой, но его родители определенно так считали. 

Сириус плюхнулся на кровать, его руки рассеянно теребили воротник рубашки. Он так отчаянно хотел, чтобы Регулус понял то, что понял он, Сириус. Теперь между ними разлился океан, и Сириусу было больно смотреть на него, чувствуя себя бесконечно далеким от брата. На протяжении многих лет Регулус был его единственным другом, не считая Андромеды, изредка приезжавшей в гости. Конечно, без драк не обходилось, как это бывает у братьев, но Сириус никогда не думал, что, когда он поедет в Хогвартс, они начнут отдаляться друг от друга. Лежа в своей комнате с плакатами маггловских групп, он ощущал себя намного ближе к Джеймсу, Ремусу и Питеру, нежели к собственному брату. Он вздохнул и выглянул в окно, выходившее на аллею позади их дома. Там было мрачно и грязно, они никогда туда не ходили. На остальных окнах были иллюзорные чары, создававшие вид на озеро, но Сириусу нравилась эта аллея, она отражала настроение его жизни на площади Гриммо. Ворон прилетел и сел на подоконник, Сириус смотрел, как он стучит по окну клювом. Может, Регулус изменится, когда попадет в Хогвартс, подумал Сириус, глядя на ворона.


	25. Глава 25. Черенки и метлы

− Джеймс? – прошептал Сириус, поворачиваясь лицом к другу.  
− Ммм? – Джеймс накрыл голову подушкой, на которой спал.  
− Джеймс, мне не спится, − чуть громче произнес Сириус, приподнявшись на локте.  
− А другим, представь себе, спится, − подал голос Ремус, и Джеймс согласно застонал.  
− Да бросьте вы, давайте чем-нибудь займемся, − сказал Сириус, усаживаясь на край кровати и нетерпеливо ерзая.  
− Вали спать, − прошипел Джеймс, накрывая голову подушкой.  
− Да ладно тебе, − вполголоса пробормотал Сириус, ткнув Джеймса в плечо, − только попробуй мне сейчас сказать, что не хочешь сесть на метлу и почувствовать ветер в волосах. Я же знаю, ты ненавидишь смотреть на игроков в квиддич и быть при этом не на поле. 

Если существовали слова, способные привлечь внимание Джеймса в столь сонном состоянии, то это были они. Он уселся, пытаясь разогнать сон. 

− Пошли, − сказал он, натягивая носки и хватая прислоненную к стене метлу.

Сириус довольно усмехнулся и принялся одеваться, его глаза поблескивали в лунном свете.

− Вас поймают, а потом МакГонагалл вас взгреет, − пробормотал Ремус, его глаза были наполовину прикрыты.  
− Она не взгреет нас лишь за то, что мы нарушаем комендантский час, − заспорил Сириус. – Но если ты так опасаешься, не ходи. 

Ремус перевернулся и накрыл голову подушкой, а Сириус, слегка разочарованный, нахмурился. Однако тут же пожал плечами и заулыбался. Кому вообще сдался Ремус? Мальчики выбежали из спальни и, стараясь не шуметь, пошлепали по коридорам. Когда они прокрались к огромным дубовым дверям вестибюля, то с ужасом обнаружили, что они не только заперты, но и невосприимчивы к магии. 

− И что теперь? – заканючил Джеймс, нахмурившись. 

К этому моменту он уже полностью проснулся и был настроен повеселиться, зная, что о сне не может быть и речи. Сириус несколько мгновений обдумывал возможные варианты, сдвинув брови. Однако через минуту его глаза заблестели, а на губах появилась улыбка.

− Никогда не задумывался, − начал он, гордо выпятив грудь, − насколько высок потолок Большого зала? 

Лицо Джеймса вспыхнуло от возбуждения, он почти дрожал, обдумывая слова лучшего друга.

− Пошли, − согласился он, и мальчики помчались к дверям Большого зала. 

Тяжеленные двери были закрыты, но не заперты, Джеймсу и Сириусу стоило немалых усилий протиснуться. Довольно улыбаясь, они обменялись радостными взглядами, а затем уселись на метлы и уверенно оттолкнулись от земли. Джеймс считал, что ничто не может сравниться с ощущением, когда воздух треплет волосы, еще больше их взлохмачивая. Они принялся наматывать круги по Большому залу, кружась, проделывая бочки и мертвые петли – все, что подсказывал бегущий по венам адреналин. Щеки Сириуса начали розоветь от холодного ночного воздуха и скорости, с которой он несся за Джеймсом. Он был сдержаннее в полете, не столь уверен, как его лучший друг. Ему, выросшему в центре Лондона, не предоставлялось возможностей летать, особенно учитывая тот факт, что его родители недолюбливали квиддич. Они не были категорическими противниками волшебного спорта, но в их сознании это плохо сочеталось с джентльменским поведением, оттого они считали, что их сыновьям не нужно этим заниматься. 

− Ну же, Джеймс, давай посмотрим, насколько высоко можно залететь, − поддразнивал Сириус, пытаясь отвлечь лучшего друга от исполнения воздушных пируэтов, которые ему самому пока не слишком удавались. 

Ухмыляясь, Джеймс тут же сжал ствол метлы и дернул его на себя, прижавшись к ручке так, чтобы резко взлететь повыше. Сириус последовал его примеру, пытаясь подражать его фокусам. Пусть трюки и выходили слегка за пределы его зоны комфорта, но точно не скорость. Они взлетали еще несколько минут, не приближаясь к бархатной темноте, и Сириус невольно начал задаваться вопросом: есть ли здесь потолок вообще или в Большом зале небо открытое? Он замедлил полет, взглянул вниз, и у него сердце екнуло, когда он осознал, сколь высоко они забрались: падение с такой высоты стало бы смертельным. Джеймс минимум в пятидесяти футах над ним радостно вопил. Сириус размышлял, позвать друга и прекратить полет или не стоит. Сломать шею ему совершенно не хотелось, однако некий голос в голове бросал ему вызов и велел продолжать. И тут вспыхнул свет и раздался взрыв, потрясший замок, как удар грома – это заклинание, нанесенное на потолок Большого зала, не выдержало. Сириус отлетел в сторону, отчаянно пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Когда ему это, наконец, удалось, он взглядом нашел Джеймса, и у него остановилось сердце. 

Джеймса сбросило с метлы, и он беспомощно летел вниз, навстречу своей смерти… если Сириус ничего не предпримет. Он прижался к стволу метлы и устремился к падающему Джеймсу. Несмотря на то, что он верил: сейчас он летит быстрее, чем когда-либо, Сириус осознавал, что Джеймс летит вниз быстрее. «Нужно волшебство», – сообразил он и выхватил из кармана мантии волшебную палочку.

− Вингардиум… вингардиум левиоса! Вингардиум левиоса! ВИНГАРДИУМ ЛЕВИОСА! − кричал он, но его руки дрожали, он не мог прицелиться и постоянно промахивался. 

Ругаясь, Сириус убрал палочку обратно и сосредоточился на полете, лишь молча молясь, чтобы подоспеть вовремя. Он был в десяти метрах от Джеймса, Джеймс – в шести метрах от пола, и Сириус прибавил скорость. Семь метров… пять метров… три… он протянул руки, его сердце забилось. Он едва поймал Джеймса и взлетел с ним повыше, но тут же осознал, что траектория его полета не намного лучше: они стремительно летели к возвышению, где стоял преподавательский стол. Сириус отчаянно пытался перенаправить метлу, но все его силы уходили на то, чтобы удержать Джеймса. Вместо этого Сириус согнулся, оберегая друга, насколько мог.

Столкновение было даже хуже, чем он ожидал. Они ударились о помост, он почувствовал, как трещат кости, как боль пронизывает тело. Борясь с болью, он отвлекся на Джеймса, пытаясь понять, насколько тот пострадал. Друг был без сознания, но Сириус не был уверен, результат ли это заклинания или удара. На лице Джеймса были царапины и синяки, а пижама была порвана в нескольких местах. Но он дышал, и сердце Сириуса радостно забилось при мысли, что его друг жив. Ему было все еще страшно, ведь он знал, что Джеймс не в порядке, пока его глаза пугающе закрыты. Боль становилась слишком сильной для Сириуса, и он чувствовал, что сам близок к потере сознания, но пытался бороться. Он услышал, как распахнулись двери Большого зала, увидел нечеткие фигуры, мчащиеся к ним, судя по бороде, одной из них был Дамблдор. 

Очнулся Сириус в больничном крыле, что неудивительно. Морщась от боли, он повернул голову и увидел Джеймса, лежащего на соседней кровати. А еще он увидел миссис Поттер, спящую в кресле у изголовья Джеймса, и задался вопросом, сколько же времени они провели без сознания, что успели не только известить их родителей, но и миссис Поттер сочла необходимым приехать в Хогвартс. Его пронзило чувство вины, настолько сильное, что показалось, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Сириусу стало любопытно, пришли ли его собственные родители, отчего тошнота только усилилась, и тут же сказал себе: его дражайшая матушка, вероятно, была бы счастлива, если бы он глупо убился в школе, а не страдала, как мать Джеймса. 

Он попытался сесть и застонал, почувствовав, что тело все еще болит, несмотря на манипуляции мадам Помфри, и этот звук разбудил миссис Поттер. Она моргнула, тут же взглянула на сына, её лицо немного вытянулось, когда она поняла, что он по-прежнему без сознания. Она убрала с его лица прядь волос и со слабой улыбкой посмотрела на Сириуса. 

− Ты, должно быть, друг Джеймса, − ласково произнесла она, глядя на него.  
− Да, я Сириус, − ответил он, но почувствовал, что не может взглянуть ей в глаза, зная, что это по его вине её сын сейчас лежит в больничном крыле.  
− Рада с тобой познакомиться, Сириус, − вежливо сказала она и встала, взглянув на сына и вновь пригладив его волосы. – Я только схожу за мадам Помфри, чтобы она вас осмотрела.  
− Спасибо, − промямлил Сириус. 

Через несколько минут она вернулась в сопровождении мадам Помфри, лицо которой было очень сурово. Старшая медсестра тут же принялась суетиться вокруг Сириуса, проверяя пульс и ощупывая его тело, к его вящему огорчению. 

− У тебя было множество переломов, − сообщила она, когда он скривился, − однако я их срастила. Будет немного больно, но до свадьбы заживет.  
− Спасибо, − снова пробормотал Сириус, затем взглянул на друга. – А Джеймс…?  
− Надеюсь, он полностью восстановится, − голос мадам Помфри звучал неодобрительно, − но ясно станет, лишь когда он очнется. 

Сириус кивнул, пытаясь проглотить ком в горле. Дверь в больничное крыло открылась, и вошла профессор МакГонагалл. Её лицо также было очень суровым. 

− Мистер Блэк, − произнесла она. – Рада видеть, что вы пришли в себя. Теперь мы можем обсудить, насколько необдуманными были ваши действия и какими могли быть последствия.  
− Да, профессор, − он уставился на сложенные на коленях руки.  
− Вам известно, что вы повредили очень сложное и опасное заклинание, восстановление которого потребовало огромных усилий? Известно ли вам, что при этом вы рисковали как своей жизнью, так и жизнью вашего друга?  
− Да, профессор, − угрюмо повторил Сириус. Его жег глубокий стыд от слов профессора МакГонагалл.  
− Что, скажите на милость, подвигло вас на столь безумный поступок? – прошипела она, опасно возвысив голос, и Сириус был совершенно уверен: не будь здесь Джеймса и миссис Поттер, она бы закричала.  
− Я не мог уснуть, − еле слышно прошептал он, − и нам захотелось полетать.  
− Вы не могли уснуть, поэтому решили рискнуть жизнью, − профессор МакГонагалл поджала губы так, что они превратились в едва заметную тонкую линию. 

Сириус не мог ей даже ответить, его жгло чувство вины, в глазах стояли слезы, он изо всех сил сдерживался. У него задрожали губы, он сложил руки на коленях. 

Профессор МакГонагалл внимательно наблюдала за ним и видела, как он расстроен. Она не могла оставить его без наказания вовсе, но у нее рука не поднималась поступить так строго, как она собиралась изначально. Было очевидно, что он потрясен собственными действиями и опасностью, которой подверг своего лучшего друга. Она тяжело вздохнула, села в изножье кровати Сириуса и слегка похлопала его по ноге. 

− Из-за ваших действий теперь первокурсникам запрещено владеть метлами на территории школы, − произнесла она уже мягче. – Я взяла на себя смелость отправить вашу метлу вашим родителям с объяснением произошедшего. Что касается метлы мистера Поттера… там и посылать-то было нечего, она была разбита вдребезги.  
− Он будет в ярости, − простонал Сириус, все еще не поднимая глаз на профессора МакГонагалл.  
− Более того, − продолжила она, − каждый из вас получит по пять отработок, которые будет отрабатывать в течение следующего месяца, а Гриффиндор лишится пятидесяти баллов из-за каждого из вас.  
− Это… это все? – неуверенно спросил Сириус, глядя на неё.  
− Глупость в ваших действиях определенно была, − осторожно ответила профессор МакГонагалл, − но не злой умысел. И я считаю, что нынешнее состояние мистера Поттера станет для вас обоих достаточным наказанием. 

Сириус тяжело кивнул, принимая близко к сердцу слова профессора МакГонагалл. Он осознавал, что сильнее наказать их невозможно, поскольку сама мысль о том, что его безответственность могла убить его лучшего друга, будет терзать его вечно. 

− Миссис Поттер, − внезапно профессор МакГонагалл повернулась к соседней кровати, − можно вас на пару слов?  
− Конечно, Минерва, − откликнулась женщина, и они вышли, чтобы поговорить в коридоре.

Сириус лениво задавался вопросом, о чем они могут разговаривать, да еще и наедине, но его мысли тут же обратились к Джеймсу. Он посмотрел на друга, все еще лежащего без сознания. Сириус не знал, сколь долго за ним наблюдал, когда заметил слабое движение. Его руки дернулись, пальцы смяли простыни, а голова чуть качнулась из стороны в сторону. 

− Мамочка… − почти неслышно просипел он, облизывая губы.  
− Джеймс? – взволнованно позвал Сириус.  
− Сириус? – невнятно откликнулся Джеймс. 

Он сумел повернуть голову, хотя Сириус заметил: его взгляд все еще расфокусирован.

− Я здесь, приятель, − рассмеялся Сириус, у него голова пошла кругом от того, что друг пришел в себя. – МАДАМ ПОМФРИ!

Джеймс слегка скривился от шума, но влетела старшая медсестра и просияла, увидев, что он очнулся.

− Мистер Поттер, − она вздохнула с облегчением, − как вы себя чувствуете?  
− Б…ло и лучше, − непонятно ответил Джеймс, повернув голову на голос.  
− Конечно, было, − успокаивающе произнесла она и принялась его осматривать. Спустя несколько долгих минут мадам Помфри широко улыбнулась: − Вы, похоже, почти в порядке, кроме очень неприятного сотрясения мозга. Выздоровление займет некоторое время, и вы можете заполучить некоторые долгосрочные последствия, но мне уже легче, когда я могу сказать, что вы вне опасности. Передам новость вашей матери, уверена, она захочет повидаться с вами. 

Сириус издал радостный возглас, его сердце подпрыгнуло. Джеймс тоже улыбнулся, но было понятно: он сейчас не полностью осознает то, что ему говорят. Сириус хотел извиниться, но извинения могли подождать, пока Джеймсу не станет лучше. А пока ему было достаточно того, что его лучший друг пришел в себя и со временем поправится.


	26. Глава 26. Зов крови

К некоторому удивлению, Кубок Квиддича завершился игрой между Хаффлпаффом, известным своим техническим мастерством и безупречной тактикой старших игроков, и Слизерином, прославившимся грязной игрой и сверхъестественным талантом травмировать игроков команды соперника. Почти все, кроме самих слизеринцев, болели за Хаффлпафф, и трибуны были в золоте. 

Джеймс, Сириус, Ремус и Питер пробрались в секцию Хаффлпаффа на трибунах, чтобы быть в гуще событий, и оказались рядом с некоторыми первокурсниками Хаффлпаффа. Ремус очутился в обществе Джорджины Лоран, они улыбались друг другу и тихо болтали, по-видимому, не обращая внимания на возбужденные армии болельщиков вокруг и почти не обращая внимания на разворачивающуюся игру. Питер вместе с Гэвином О’Нилом стоял позади, оба задавали массу вопросов, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и у обоих ничего не получалось. А Сириус и Джеймс тусовались в обществе Эдриана Уэллса, такого же фаната квиддича, как и они, несмотря на то, что вырос он в маггловской семье. Он не знал всех тонкостей правил, но с энтузиазмом болел и поддразнивал игроков, веселя других мальчишек. 

Как и предсказывалось, игра была грязной – Хаффлпафф забивал голы, а Слизерин направо и налево калечил игроков противника. Когда Кай Нотт направил бладжер в Фокстрина Флинта, попав ему прямо в живот и сбив с метлы, с трибун раздался недовольный рев, и мадам Хуч резко свистнула. Почти все слышали, как она ругала Нотта, и были убеждены, что ему светит удаление с поля, но этого не произошло. 

− Проклятье, вы серьезно?! – кричал Эдриан, глядя на то, как Фокстрину помогают уйти с поля. – Этот урод ведь мог сломать ему ребра! 

Парта Патель без труда отбила пенальти, отчего команда Слизерина, казалось, распалилась еще сильнее. Вратарь, он же капитан команды, Долохов, похоже, откровенно призывал игроков действовать против правил, стукнув себя кулаком по ладони. Разница между командами была всего пятьдесят баллов, все могла бы решить поимка снитча, но Эван Розье, ловец, похоже, доказывал Долохову, что это невозможно. В итоге Розье договорился до оплеухи, и его щеки заполыхали от гнева. Игроки разлетелись в разные стороны, готовые возобновить игру. 

А игра становилась все грязнее. На лбу Билиуса Уизли алел большой порез, его рыжие волосы над ушами были окрашены кровью. Вортигорна Уорвика отослали, когда он попытался подрезать Тристана Даунинга, а Трэйсиус Гэри получил штраф, когда послал бладжер в сторону мадам Хуч. 

Когда Розье внезапно метнулся к секции трибун Хаффлпаффа, вдруг пошел дождь. Примерно в десяти футах в воздухе висел снитч, и на мгновение можно было заподозрить, что Розье вырвет победу для Слизерина. Но Амаранта Кавендиш заметила его маневр, и, будучи ближе, тоже метнулась к трибунам. Они были близко, шея к шее, болельщики с трибун оглушительно вопили, подбадривая Кавендиш. Когда Розье протянул руку, Кавендиш воспользовалась тем, что он на миг потерял равновесие, и столкнула его с пути. И вот она уже восстановила баланс, и её пальцы сомкнулись на снитче, вот она торжествующе подняла его в воздух, и прозвучал финальный свист. А Розье влетел в секцию Хаффлпаффа, приземлившись прямо среди студентов, которые крайне неохотно его поддержали. К ним направлялись Кай Нотт и Мерчион МакКрей, чтобы забрать Розье, на их лицах ясно читалась злость. 

− Убери от меня свои поганые лапы, грязнокровка! – бросил Розье Гэвину, в смятении поддержавшему его за плечо.   
− Что ты сказал? – одновременно прошипели Эдриан и Сириус, отталкивая Ремуса, Джорджиану и Питера. У Сириуса был такой вид, будто он готов немедленно врезать Розье, и Джеймс перехватил его запястье на всякий случай.   
− Я велел этому презренному маленькому существу держать от меня подальше свои грязные ручонки! – Розье сплюнул, взгляд его серо-стальных глаз остановился на Сириусе. – То же касается и тебя, предатель крови!   
− Тебя бы я не тронул даже за все золото Гринготтса, − с ехидной усмешкой ответил Сириус. – Не хотелось бы подцепить одну из твоих болячек.   
− Как столь жалкое убожество могло родиться в семье Блэк, я никогда не пойму, − продолжал Розье. – Я удивлен, что мамочка до сих пор не отреклась от тебя.   
− Заткнись, ты… − ухмылку на лице Сириуса сменил оскал, а взгляд стал почти диким.   
− Сириус, хватит, − спокойно вмешался Ремус, положив руку на плечо друга.   
− Хорошая идея, слушайся своего маленького питомца.

С глухим рыком Сириус бросился на Эвана Розье, врезав ему по физиономии. На этом он не остановился, раздался отвратительный хруст, когда кулак Сириуса встретился с челюстью опешившего от неожиданности Розье. Однако Эван быстро пришел в себя и, развернувшись, принялся колошматить Сириуса, используя свое преимущество в размерах. Джеймс и Эдриан тут же присоединились к ним, но, прежде чем они смогли внести сколь-нибудь внушительный вклад, подоспели Мерчион МакКрей и Кай Нотт и оттащили младших мальчишек. Нотт так выкрутил руки Эдриану, что Джеймс услышал хруст обоих плечевых суставов и мог лишь догадываться, чего стоит Эдриану не кричать от боли. Джеймс отбивался и попытался подставить Мерчиону подножку, но старший мальчик был значительно сильнее, и один точный удар по почкам заставил Джеймса согнуться пополам. 

− Простите! – прокричала профессор Спраут, выпятив грудь, когда она протискивалась сквозь толпу болельщиков, наблюдавших за дракой. – Прекратите это СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

Её голос командным эхом прозвенел в голове Джеймса, и он увидел, как Сириус с Эваном отстранились друг от друга, будто между ними вдруг выросла невидимая стена. В это же мгновение Кай Нотт и Мерчион МакКрей выпустили двух других мальчиков. Профессор Спраут переводила взгляд с одного на другого. 

− Мистер Поттер, пожалуйста, отведите Эдриана в больничное крыло, − распорядилась она, её голос смягчился, когда она разговаривала с ними. Джеймс и Эдриан двинулись в указанном направлении, но успели разобрать её следующие слова: – Мистер МакКрей и мистер Нотт, благодаря каждому из вас ваш факультет теряет по десять очков – мы не задираем тех, кто мельче нас. Мистер Розье и мистер Блэк, ваши факультеты за драку теряют по пятьдесят очков, и вы получаете две недели на отработках. Первая из которых состоится в моем кабинете прямо сейчас. 

***

− Очень тяжко? – спросил Ремус, когда Сириус вылез из портрета и рухнул на пол рядом со столом.   
− Тоска смертная, − простонал он, проводя руками по лицу. – Она читала нам лекцию о драках и о том, как мы должны возлюбить друг друга вне зависимости от того, на каком факультете мы учимся, и от чистоты крови. Как будто я когда-нибудь смогу относиться ровно к этим мерзким слизеринским пуристам, − не удержавшись, он сплюнул.   
− Сириус, он назвал тебя предателем крови, − тихо сказал Ремус, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.   
− Моя семейка такая же, ты же знаешь, они верят во все эти бредни, − Сириус отмахнулся, но прикрыл глаза, чтобы друг не заметил вспыхнувшую в них боль.   
− Ну, не все так плохо, мою семью так называют веками, − сказал Джеймс, пытаясь подбодрить лучшего друга.   
− Да, но то ж целую семью, − прошептал Сириус, чтобы остальные мальчики не услышали. 

Несколько мгновений четверо мальчиков осваивали сказанное, их юные умы начинали понимать, насколько сильно различия в статусе крови довлеют на волшебный мир и сколь сильно это повлияло на каждого из них. 

− Спасибо тебе, − вдруг нарушил тишину Питер.   
− За что? – недоуменно нахмурился Сириус.   
− За бой, − пояснил Питер. – Я не магглорожденный, но мог бы им быть. Ведь мои магические способности не столь сильны, я понятия не имел о существовании волшебства, пока к нам в дом не пришел профессор Снайдерс с письмом. Иногда я думаю, что я не принадлежу этому миру. Ведь ты сражался и за Гэвина, и за Эдриана, за Джорджиану и, может быть, даже чуточку и за меня тоже. Ты храбрый, Сириус, ты противостоишь этим людям потому, что они неправы, и ты это знаешь. Ты истинный гриффиндорец.   
− Питер, это… очень трогательно, − мгновение Сириус выглядел искренним, однако уголки его губ тут же дернулись в улыбке: − Ты хотел поцеловаться или это просто красивые слова? – он протянул руку, поймал Питера и повалил на пол. 

Они боролись, затем к ним присоединились Джеймс с Ремусом, и образовалась куча-мала из хихикающих мальчишек, щекочущих друг друга. Другие гриффиндорцы, которые пытались заниматься, бросали на них недовольные взгляды.


	27. Глава 27. Безвременная кончина

Шел экзамен по зельеварению для первокурсников, когда в Большой зал вошла профессор МакГонагалл, и все взгляды обратились на нее. Она подошла к профессору Слагхорну, и они о чем-то зашептались, оглянувшись перед этим на четырех гриффиндорцев. Ремус лениво задавался вопросом, кто на сей раз что-то натворил – Сириус или Джеймс? Или в переплет попали оба? Профессор Слагхорн кивнул, и профессор МакГонагалл направилась к ним, но внимание Ремуса было уже сосредоточено на пергаменте с вопросами, лежавшем перед ним. Он очень удивился, когда она остановилась возле его стола, мрачно глядя на него, и осторожно покосился на неё. 

− Мистер Люпин, будьте любезны, пойдемте со мной, − попросила она, её голос звучал непривычно мягко, и его сердце забилось. 

Ремус поднялся и пошел за профессором МакГонагалл. Она отвела его в маленькую комнатку, примыкающую к Большому залу. Пока он шел, он чувствовал себя все меньше и меньше. Взгляды всех присутствующих были сосредоточены на нем, отчего у него было ощущение, что роста в нем осталось фута два . Не помогало и то, что профессор МакГонагалл возвышалась над ним, казалось, даже больше обычного. 

− Ремус, − когда они очутились наедине, тихо произнесла она, снимая очки и протирая их краем мантии. – Боюсь, я должна вам кое-что сообщить, и это… трагическая весть.   
Ремус тяжело сглотнул, его глаза заранее наполнились слезами. Эта весть должна быть очень важной и очень дурной, чтобы профессор МакГонагалл положила руку ему на плечо так, как она это сделала.   
− Несколько дней назад ваша сестра, Зева, серьезно заболела. Казалось, что она поправится, но я только что получила сообщение от ваших родителей…

Ремусу не нужно было слышать остального, чтобы понять, что случилось, но профессор МакГонагалл продолжила говорить, и её слова, казалось, разрывали его. 

− …сегодня утром ей стало хуже, и… мне очень жаль, но она… она не выжила. 

Возможно, она говорила что-то еще, Ремус не был уверен, поскольку он перестал слышать – его мир расколотился на тысячу осколков. Возможно, он упал, поскольку внезапно под ним очутилось что-то твердое. Но все его мысли были прикованы к его младшей сестренке. 

− Мистер Люпин, − мягко окликнула его профессор МакГонагалл, сжав его плечо. – Боюсь, я должна осветить несколько организационных вопросов. 

Он тупо кивнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться на её словах. 

− Разумеется, вы будете освобождены от остальной части экзаменов, и утром вас непременно отвезут домой, − она продолжила: − До окончания экзамена вы можете оставаться здесь, а я пришлю мистеров Поттера, Блэка и Петтигрю к вам, как только они закончат свои тесты.   
− Благодарю вас, профессор, − тихо ответил Ремус, отворачиваясь от неё, чтобы она не видела катившихся по его щекам слез.   
− Мне очень жаль, Ремус, − прошептала профессор МакГонагалл, её голос звучал так, будто она сама вот-вот расплачется. Она положила перед ним носовой платок. 

Он услышал, как позади захлопнулась дверь, и перестал сдерживать рыдания. Маленькая Зева умерла. Она никогда не поступит в Хогвартс, никогда не узнает, на какой бы она попала факультет. Никаких уроков полета, чар, лучших друзей или первого поцелуя. Она никогда не проживет свою жизнь. Она мечтала быть пилотом, хотя ни разу не летала на самолете. Он хотел умереть вместо неё, ведь это он был монстром, он заслуживал смерти, но не Зева. Ремус уронил голову на руки, его мир рухнул. Он почти хотел, чтобы ему не пришлось ехать домой и видеть опустошение на лицах своих родителей. И сколько бы они не говорили, что любят его, и он знал, что это правда, Ремус знал: в глубине души они тоже будут задаваться вопросом, почему умереть должна была милая маленькая Зева, а не их монстр-сын? 

Профессор МакГонагалл шла по Большому залу, стараясь не разрыдаться, и тут же ощутила, что на неё устремлены три пары глаз. Едва она приблизилась, Сириус подскочил, на его лице ясно читалось беспокойство. 

− Пожалуйста, присядьте, мистер Блэк, − сурово прошептала она.  
− Не раньше…  
− Чем вы закончите свой экзамен, − прервала она, но её слова лишь придали ему решительности.  
− Я уже закончил, − дерзко ответил он, швыряя пергамент в профессора МакГонагалл.   
− Ремус всегда был самым умным из нас, − медленно добавил Джеймс, вставая и протягивая ей свой лист.   
− Я уже ответил все, что знал, − сказал Питер, присоединяясь к друзьям.   
− Как пожелаете, − вздохнула профессор МакГонагалл, забирая их пергаменты. – Мистер Люпин в подсобном помещении. 

Три мальчика кивнули и, не теряя времени, бросились собирать свои вещи и поспешили к своему другу. 

− Мальчики, − тихо окликнула их профессор МакГонагалл, и все трое обернулись. – Он нуждается в вас больше, чем когда-либо. 

Сириус мрачно кивнул, ведя двух других в сторону подсобного помещения Большого зала. Она проводила их взглядом и испытала небольшое облегчение. По крайней мере, у Ремуса есть три замечательных друга, которые будут рядом в трудное время. 

«В этих четырех мальчиках, − думала Минерва, − и в самом деле есть нечто исключительное». Это такие друзья, которые пройдут друг с другом через все, и она увидит их через пятьдесят лет, по-прежнему озорничающими, по-прежнему вместе. Она была уверена в этом. 

***

− Хочешь, чтобы мы завтра поехали с тобой к тебе домой? – спросил Сириус, обнимая Ремуса в спальне Гриффиндора для мальчиков.   
− У вас же экзамены, − еле слышно шмыгнул носом Ремус, уткнувшись лицом в рубашку Сириуса.   
− Уверен, что профессор МакГонагалл поймет, − ответил Джеймс.   
− Я их все равно провалю, так что могу и пропустить, − добавил Питер.   
Его слова вызвали слабый смешок у Сириуса.   
− Я могу поговорить с ней, если хотите, − вызвался Джеймс, бегло осматривая комнату в поисках обуви.   
− Да, мы хотим быть с тобой, дружище, − продолжал Сириус, крепче сжимая Ремуса в объятиях.   
− Если ты этого хочешь, − сказал Питер, чувствуя, чего на самом деле хочет его друг. – Но ты не должен проходить через это в одиночку. 

Питер был единственным, кто заметил, как Джеймс тихонько выскользнул из спальни, бесшумно хватая ботинки на ходу. Остальные мальчики с их курса сидели в общей гостиной и провожали его взглядом. Слухи быстро распространились по башне Гриффиндора, но все, казалось, достаточно хорошо знали Ремуса, чтобы ничего ему не говорить и позволить предаваться горю в одиночестве. Фирмин О’Фригхилл даже сказал Джеймсу, что они с Лэнсом Кэмпбеллом останутся со старшекурсникам, чтобы ребята могли побыть одни ночью. Джеймс, проходя мимо, кивнул и поблагодарил его за понимание, затем выскользнул из общей гостиной и пошел по пустынным коридорам. 

Было уже поздно, давно начался комендантский час, но Джеймсу было все равно. Он был уверен, что даже если Филч попытается посадить его под домашний арест, профессор МакГонагалл этого не допустит. Но он не встретил ни Филча, ни кого-то еще на своем пути. Он не мог даже вообразить ту боль, которую сейчас чувствует Ремус, переживающий потерю. Ведь у него никогда не было братьев или сестер. Но Джеймс мог вообразить потерю любого из трех своих лучших друзей, и эта мысль заставила его содрогнуться. Он не хотел даже думать об этом, не говоря уже о чем-то, что могло к этому привести. Это сокрушило бы его, он бы попросту не смог жить без своих друзей. Вот почему ему нужно было убедить Ремуса в том, что он никогда не был и не будет одинок. 

Джеймс постучал в грубую деревянную дверь профессора МакГонагалл. Спустя мгновение она открыла, облаченная в клетчатый халат, но еще бодрствующая. 

− Мистер Поттер, что я могу для вас сделать в столь поздний час? 

Её голос был сдавленным, будто большую часть вечера она провела в слезах, и Джеймсу захотелось протянуть руку и обнять её, чтобы утешить их обоих. 

− Мы – я, Сириус и Питер – хотим отпроситься с экзаменов, чтобы сопровождать Ремуса домой, − осторожно объяснил он. – Мы не хотим бросать его одного, тем более вы сами сказали, что мы ему понадобимся.   
− Вы хороший друг, мистер Поттер, произнесла она с печальной улыбкой. – К сожалению, поскольку речь идет не о вашем родственнике, я не могу освободить вас от экзаменов. – Джеймс опустил голову, чувствуя себя побежденным, но профессор МакГонагалл продолжила: − Я думаю, что мистер и миссис Люпин… подавлены, а на них в период траура свалятся еще три мальчика. Тем не менее, я могу устроить, чтобы вы трое сдали экзамены пораньше, скажем, в течение следующих двух дней, а затем отправить вас домой к вашим семьям. Они могут сопровождать вас к Люпинам, чтобы отдать дань памяти. Это звучит разумно?   
− Да, профессор, спасибо вам, − признал Джеймс. 

Это было не то, чего он хотел, но компромисс был справедливым. И профессор МакГонагалл совершенно права: незачем обременять родителей Ремус лишними детьми, ошивающимися в их доме. 

***

В ту ночь они почти не спали, и тот кратковременный отдых, который они все же урвали, был беспокойным. Они рухнули в постель к Ремусу, обнимая его и друг друга, как могли. Были и слезы, и кошмары, не раз Ремус просыпался посреди ночи из-за душивших его рыданий, но в конце концов наступило утро, четыре мальчика оделись и вместе спустились в вестибюль. Профессор МакГонагалл уже ждала их, и выглядела она уже сдержаннее, чем накануне. 

− Я отвезу вас к вашим родителям, − ласково обратилась она к Ремусу, прежде чем заметить остальных. – А вы поедете Хогвартс-Экспрессом через два дня. С вашими семьями связались, вас встретят на Кингс-Кросс. Я оставлю вас на минутку. 

Она встала у больших дубовых дверей, но это была ненужная предосторожность. В тот момент они не могли сказать друг другу ничего такого, что не сказали накануне вечером. Слов больше не осталось, только тяжелая пустота в сердцах. 

− Мы приедем, как только сможем, − наконец, нарушил тишину Сириус.   
− Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, просто пошли сову, − добавил Джеймс, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Мы с радостью выберемся, чтобы навестить тебя, если ты этого хочешь.

Ремус слабо улыбнулся. Конечно, горе взяло свое, но было и еще кое-что, подрывающее его силы. Он вспомнил, что до полнолуния осталось два или три дня, но с этим уж ничего не поделаешь. Он мог просто отослать друзей на ночь, а потом… списать затянувшиеся симптомы на горе. 

По крайней мере, он больше не будет волноваться, что может причинить вред Зеве.   
Когда эта мысль пришла ему в голову, он почувствовал такое отвращение к себе, что захотел разорвать себя. Каким же нужно быть ничтожеством, чтобы хоть на мгновение благодарить небо за то, что его сестра умерла. Это лишь укрепило его в мысли, что умереть должен был он, поскольку это он был чудовищем. 

− Мне надо идти, − сказал Ремус, не в силах смотреть ни на одного из друзей, и поспешил к профессору МакГонагалл. 

Несколько мгновений они шли молча, затем Ремус несколько раз вздохнул, пытаясь удержаться от слез, его взгляд блуждал по деревьям. 

− Ваши друзья очень о вас заботятся, мистер Люпин, − через некоторое время произнесла профессор МакГонагалл.   
− Лишь потому, что они не все знают, − тихо ответил он, все еще не глядя на неё.   
− Думаю, вы им недостаточно доверяете, − осторожно ответила она, и Ремус обернулся, его глаза стали размером с блюдца. – Нет, мистер Люпин, я не думаю, что они разгадали вашу тайну. Но я думаю, что они бы приняли вас.   
− Я не могу им признаться, − его голос звучал менее уверенно, чем ему бы того хотелось.  
− Возможно, это ваше решение, − признала профессор МакГонагалл, хотя было очень похоже, что она с этим не согласна. – Но не думайте, что отталкивать их – единственный выход.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на неё, не зная, как она догадалась о том, что именно об этом он думал каждый день и сильнее всего – в полнолуния. 

− Вы не первый в своем роде, кого я знаю, − пояснила она. – Это не делает вас плохим человеком.   
− Большинство людей не согласились бы с вами, − ответил он.   
− Большинство людей не знают вас так, как я, − улыбнулась профессор МакГонагалл. – Вы думаете, ваша семья видит в вас монстра, Ремус? 

Он не ответил. Они могли не признавать этого, но ответ был «да», в глубине души он это знал. Они оплакивали потерю сына в ту ночь, когда его укусили. 

− Думаете, ваша сестра так вас воспринимала? – продолжала она, когда он замолчал.  
− Нет, − он задохнулся от подступивших слез. – Но она была особенной.   
− Она любила вас, и видела вас таким, какой вы на самом деле, Ремус, как и многие другие, − сказала профессор МакГонагалл, когда они миновали ворота Хогвартса. – Постарайтесь это запомнить.


End file.
